Survivor: Seireitei Forest
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Jet Black hosts as 24 characters from 12 animes- Evangelion, Pokemon, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, InuYasha, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Death Note, Haruhi Suzumiya, Cardcaptor Sakura, Cowboy Bebop- compete in Seireitei Forest to be the sole survivor!
1. The Goof Troop: Days 1, 2, 3

Survivor: Seireitei Forest

Jet Black is standing near the outskirts of the Seireitei Forest, with a group of characters all lined up, waiting for him to speak.

"Welcome to Survivor: Seireitei Forest," Jet announces. "These 24 characters from 12 different anime series are about to attempt to outwit, outplay and outlast each other in order to win a large sum of money. They are about to enter the Seireitei Forest, where they will have to deal with life in the most primitive portion of the Soul Society. Which one of these players will be able to outlast all the others, and become the Soul, I mean, sole survivor?"

The Survivor theme song "Ancient Voices" plays, showing all the characters of the series, who are:

Alphonse Elric, from Fullmetal Alchemist

Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, from Cowboy Bebop

Erika, from Pokémon

Haruhi Suzumiya, from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

InuYasha, from InuYasha

Ryoji Kaji, from Neon Genesis Evangelion

Kakashi Hatake, from Naruto

Kenpachi Zaraki, from Bleach

Koga, from InuYasha

Kyon, from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Li Syaoran, from Cardcaptor Sakura

Light Yagami, from Death Note

Maes Hughes, from Fullmetal Alchemist

Meilin, from Cardcaptor Sakura

Mihoshi, from Tenchi Muyo

Misa Amane, from Death Note

Misato Katsuragi, from Neon Genesis Evangelion

Misty, from Pokémon

Rangiku Matsumoto, from Bleach

Rei Hino, from Sailor Moon

Ryoko, from Tenchi Muyo

Shikamaru Nara, from Naruto

Spike Spiegel, from Cowboy Bebop

Usagi Tsukino, from Sailor Moon

Chapter 1

The Goof Troop

Day 1

"We are ready to pick tribes," Jet announces. "But first, each of you will take a rock out of this box without looking, then cover it up with both of your hands. The four of you who end up choosing purple rocks-"

"-are out of the game?" Spike finishes.

"Wrong, Spike," Jet replies. "Just because I know you well doesn't mean you're going to get to steal my thunder and stop me from feeding my ego, so you better learn to be quiet while I'm speaking. Anyway, the four of you who get the purple rocks will be team captains, for our four tribes, as we will have a schoolyard pick. No one may choose someone they know to be on their team."

The players pull rocks out of the box, then Jet tells them to reveal. Haruhi, Rangiku, Ryoko and Usagi end up with the purple rocks.

"Get this, Kyon, I get to be a captain!" Haruhi announces excitedly.

"How come I get the feeling you wished that to happen?" Kyon mutters.

"Okay, Haruhi, you will be captain of the Sokyoku tribe, wearing the red buffs," Jet says, handing her the buffs for her team. "Choose one male character to join your tribe."

"I choose… the guy with the patch and the crazy hair!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Kenpachi," Kenpachi responds, walking over to Haruhi.

"All right, time for your choice, Rangiku," Jet tells Rangiku. "You are captain of the Gotei tribe, wearing the green buffs. Choose a male character for your tribe."

"Ooh… I'll choose the cute guy with the ponytail," Rangiku says happily.

"I'm Kaji, and I'm pleased to meet you," Ryoji Kaji replies, as he walks over toward Rangiku. Meanwhile, an angry Misato glares at Kaji after he sounded happy to be with the beautiful Rangiku.

"It's now your choice, Ryoko," Jet announces. "You will be captaining the Reiatsu tribe, wearing the yellow buffs. Choose a male character to become a member of your tribe."

"I will go with… that cute boy there," Ryoko tells Jet, pointing at Light.

"That's Light Yagami," Jet responds. "Come on over here, Light."

Light gives Ryoko a sinister smile as he takes his buff off her.

"Finally, Usagi," Jet says. "You choose a male character to join your tribe, Rukongai, which will wear the blue buffs."

"Oh boy!" Usagi replies. "I think I'm going to pick… Rei!"

"Uh, Usagi," Jet tells her, "you must choose someone you don't know, and-"

"Okay, then I'll pick that blonde girl!" Usagi cuts him off.

Jet sighs. "Usagi, you must choose a male character."

"Oh, all right!" Usagi answers him, undaunted. "I will choose that boy wearing the green robe!"

"I'm Li Syaoran," Li responds, walking over to meet Usagi.

"We're going back to the Sokyoku tribe, where Kenpachi will choose a female character to join his tribe," Jet says.

"That purple-haired girl will be my selection," Kenpachi tells Jet.

"You have chosen Misato Katsuragi," Jet responds to Kenpachi. "Come over here, Misato."

Misato sighs as she joins Kenpachi and Haruhi.

"Your turn, Kaji," Jet says.

"Let's see…" Kaji thinks out loud. "I don't want to choose someone weak… who looks strong? How about that girl there, with the dark pigtails?"

"No!" Meilin squeals. "I wanted to be with Li!"

"Sorry, Meilin, but you are now a member of the Gotei tribe," Jet tells her. "Come over here and get your buff. Meanwhile, you choose, Light."

Light looks over the players carefully. "I'll go with the blue-haired girl."

"That's Erika," Jet says.

Erika joins up with Light's tribe, then a fast-forward scene is shown, as everyone is picked up until Al, who is standing all by himself.

"There's not much choice, Mihoshi," Jet tells the most-recently picked member of the Rukongai tribe.

"I have to pick a boy, though!" Mihoshi protests. "The only one left is a giant robot!"

"I _am_ a boy," Al clarifies.

"No, you're not!" Mihoshi responds. "Who am I supposed to pick?"

"Al is joining your tribe, like it or not, Mihoshi," Jet tells her. "Alphonse Elric, you are the final member of the Rukongai tribe, and the final player selected. How does it feel to be the last player chosen?"

"I think everyone was confused about my gender," Al responds. "I will be a real help to my tribe, regardless of being chosen last."

"I hope so," Jet says. "Now here are our four tribes:

Sokyoku, which has Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, InuYasha, Misa and Maes;

Gotei, which has Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike, Misty and Kyon;

Reiatsu, which has Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, Rei and Kakashi;

and Rukongai, which has Usagi, Li, Ed, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al.

Anyway, it is time for our first twist: we will hold our first immunity challenge, right here, right now."

The players look at each other in confusion, as he pulls out of his pocket Kon, the immunity plushie.

"This here is the immunity plushie, which, for the first time, is up for grabs," Jet announces.

"Only one?" Gotei member Misty responds.

"That's right," Jet explains. "The other three tribes will be forced to go to Tribal Council, and based on your finish, you will go to Tribal on Day 1, 2 or 3, or of course not at all. On my go, you will all head out into the forest, where you will look for trees painted with your tribe's color. Those trees will have bags of puzzle pieces hanging somewhere in the branches. You will have to use teamwork to climb into the trees and gather those puzzle pieces. Once you gather all three bags of puzzle pieces, you will return to the starting line here, where you will put together the puzzle, which will reveal this picture of the Seireitei Forest I have here. The first team to finish their puzzle wins immunity and is safe from the Tribal Councils that will take place on Days 1, 2 and 3."

The players look at each other with a mixture of excitement and anxiousness.

"For immunity!" Jet announces. "Survivors ready, go!"

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike, Misty and Kyon)

"There's a green tree!" Misty shouts to her teammates, who were running in the other direction.

"Where's the puzzle pieces?" Kaji asks.

"They're pretty high up there," Kyon comments.

"You four move on," Kaji says. "I'll help Misty get this bag."

The other four run farther into the woods, but Meilin trips on a long root of a tree and takes a tumble.

"Are you okay?" Kyon asks.

"Sort of," Meilin says. "But my knee really hurts."

"I'll help her," Kyon tells the other two. "You keep going."

While Rangiku and Spike run off, Kyon tries to help Meilin stand up, but she cannot.

"I'm in too much pain," she says. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep on going."

"Come on, we really need all the help we can get," Kyon tells her. "Climb on my shoulders, I'll carry you."

Meilin climbs up on to Kyon's back, and Kyon picks her up and begins to carry her deeper into the woods.

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, Rei and Kakashi)

The Reiatsu tribe thought to split up into three groups of two people each right away. Kakashi is going with Ryoko through the forest.

"You know, I was thinking…" Kakashi tells her.

"What is it?" Ryoko asks frantically, thinking that he has a better idea on how to win the challenge.

"You and I would make a good alliance," Kakashi says.

"We can't think about that right now!" Ryoko responds. "Look, there's one of our trees! Let's get those puzzle pieces!"

Kakashi quickly climbs into the tree and snags the bag of puzzle pieces.

"Wow, you're really good!" Ryoko tells him.

"That's why we'd make a good alliance," Kakashi replies. "How about it?"

"Not right now," Ryoko responds. "Get going back to the starting line while I help the others look for more pieces!"

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, InuYasha, Misa and Maes)

The Sokyoku tribe has already found two bags of puzzle pieces, thanks to Kenpachi's keen knowledge of the Seireitei Forest.

"These trees are in a certain pattern," Kenpachi explains. "I remember them too well."

"Only one more bag!" Haruhi shouts. "Let's find it!"

"I see the last tree," InuYasha says. "Hold these bags."

He hands the other bags to Misato and Maes, while he leaps into the tree and snags the final bag.

"Let's get back to the starting line!" Misa yells.

Rukongai Tribe

(Usagi, Li, Ed, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al)

The Rukongai tribe still does not have a single bag, as they are walking around the forest in confusion. Usagi has already walked right into two trees, and she is about to walk into a third one.

"Usagi, look out for that-" Al screams.

"Too late," an annoyed Shikamaru comments.

"Trees, trees, trees in a forest, green! Green!" Ed shouts.

"Huh?" Li asks Ed.

"Green! Green!" Ed shouts.

"No, we're blue," Li responds.

"I want green!" Ed yells.

"Okay, whatever," Li says.

"Hey, everybody, here's a tree with a color!" Mihoshi announces.

"That's a yellow tree," Al points out. "We need to find the blue-colored trunks."

"But it has a color too, just yellow!" Mihoshi protests.

"It's not going to help us," Shikamaru says.

"Usagi, no!" Al yells, watching Usagi walk right into yet another tree.

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, Rei and Kakashi)

"Thanks for the lift, Light!" Erika tells her partner, as he helps her down from a tree with puzzle pieces.

"No problem," Light responds. "Now let's hope our partners have found the other bags."

Koga and Rei have gone further into the forest, and they have finally found the last bag of pieces for their team.

"Do you need my help?" Rei asks.

"This is not any trouble at all," Koga says, leaping into the tree and snatching the bag of puzzle pieces.

"Wow, you're amazing!" Rei exclaims.

"You know something, you remind me of someone," Koga tells her. "Is your name actually Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Rei questions. "I don't know anyone named Kagome."

"You look exactly like a girl I know named Kagome," Koga replies.

"That's strange," Rei says. "Come on, let's get back to the start!"

Starting Line

"Sokyoku first back to the start!" Jet announces, seeing the Sokyoku tribe running towards the starting line.

"We've got all our pieces right here!" Misato says to InuYasha, as they open up their bags at the starting line.

"Let's get to work immediately," Maes says, starting to grab a few of the pieces.

"There are thirty-six pieces," Jet announces to the Sokyoku tribe as they start to piece their puzzle together. "They will form a perfect square."

As the Sokyoku tribe is putting together their puzzle, the Reiatsu tribe arrives with their pieces.

"Sokyoku has a big lead, but Reiatsu trying to come back!" Jet shouts.

Only about thirty seconds later, the Gotei tribe comes back with all of their puzzle pieces.

"I guess my injury didn't hurt that badly – Kyon lifted me to get a bag of pieces," Meilin tells her teammates.

"Get to work!" Spike yells. "We've got to come back big time!"

"Sokyoku, Reiatsu and Gotei all working on their puzzles now!" Jet announces. "Rukongai is way out of this challenge!"

Rukongai Tribe

(Usagi, Li, Ed, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al)

Al has helped Li get one of his team's bags of puzzle pieces, but when he walks over to his teammates, he finds that they are still in disarray.

"What is going on here?" he asks.

"We can't find anything," Shikamaru replies.

"We need to hurry up!" Al shouts.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry up, up, up and away!" Ed says.

"What?" Li asks, absolutely confused.

"Oh no, not again," Usagi mutters as she bumps into yet another tree.

"You need to walk into one of the blue-colored trees," Ed says.

"We're hopeless," Shikamaru remarks.

Starting Line

"Sokyoku, Reiatsu, Gotei, all very far into their puzzles, but having some trouble now," Jet says. "The puzzle pieces will only fit together in one possible way. Make sure you have them all put together correctly!"

Koga and Kakashi begin arguing over some of the pieces in the Reiatsu puzzle, as they cannot figure how to put them together. Light then realizes the problem.

"You're both incorrect," he says. "This first part of the puzzle was put together wrong… we've got to start all over."

Meanwhile, it is getting really close between Sokyoku and Gotei, as Gotei has made a great comeback.

"I think we've almost got it," Misty comments.

But as she says this, Maes puts in the last piece of the Sokyoku puzzle, finishing it.

"Sokyoku wins immunity!" Jet shouts.

The Sokyoku players begin to congratulate each other, while the Gotei players finish up their puzzle.

"Gotei finishes second," Jet says.

The Reiatsu tribe has some trouble, but they finally get their puzzle together after a few more minutes.

"Reiatsu finishes third," Jet announces. "That means that Rukongai, wherever they are, will vote tonight."

About ten minutes later, the Rukongai finally exits the forest.

"We couldn't find all of our puzzle pieces," Mihoshi tells Jet.

"Well, it's too late," Jet tells Rukongai. "You have finished in last, and you will visit me at Tribal tonight."

"What a start," Shikamaru mumbles.

"Reiatsu, you will go to Tribal tomorrow, and Gotei, you will visit me there in a couple days," Jet announces. "Sokyoku, this is for you."

Jet hands Kon to Misato, who squeezes him happily across her chest.

_Oh, Misato!_ Kon thinks.

"Congratulations," Jet tells Sokyoku. "You are immune from the first three Tribal Councils. And, as a reward, here is a pack of matches, to start your tribe's first fire."

"Thank you," Misa says to Jet.

"Now, I have boxes of rice for every tribe and maps to your new homes," Jet announces. "A couple people from each tribe need to come over here and pick them up, and get on your way to camp."

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, InuYasha, Misa and Maes)

The tribes have now arrived at their camps, all deep in the Seireitei Forest. InuYasha and Kenpachi begin gathering a pile of wood together.

"That was easy, wasn't it?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah, I think we have the best tribe by far," Maes comments.

"I'm just glad we don't have to vote anyone out for a little while now," Misato remarks.

_"Our tribe completely dominated the first immunity challenge, and I can see us winning several more challenges to come," Maes says. "I think there should be plenty of time to get used to camp life, and worry about voting people out later."_

"I want to make an important announcement!" Haruhi shouts.

"What is it?" an annoyed InuYasha asks.

"I am the leader of this tribe!" Haruhi announces. "I do such a great job running the SOS Brigade at my school, so I think it's only fair that I am the leader here!"

"Hold on a second," Kenpachi interrupts her. "I am the captain of Squad 11 here in the Soul Society. I think I have more qualifications as a leader than you do."

"And I lead my group into battle against Naraku," InuYasha adds. "You better believe that I have the qualifications to be the leader!"

"That's okay, you can all be the leader!" a clueless Misa chimes in.

"That's not possible!" Haruhi argues. "One of us must be the leader, not all of us!"

"Well, it's not gonna be you," Kenpachi comments. "It should definitely be me."

"Shouldn't we all get to know each other first before we start choosing a leader?" Maes breaks in.

_"Perfect," Misato says. "We have the best tribe for winning in challenges, but they're all already getting angry at each other, which will mean that I will fly under the radar. Then I'll be able to simply pick and choose who I want out."_

Rukongai Tribe

(Usagi, Li, Ed, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al)

The Rukongai tribe members have arrived at their camp, despite twice going down the wrong path thanks to some poor leading by Usagi. Al took over and got the tribe where they needed to go.

"All right, Al is our big hero!" Mihoshi cries.

"I was on the right path, wasn't I?" Usagi asks.

"No, you weren't, Usagi," Li replies.

_"This tribe is a joke," says Shikamaru. "They were all clueless in the challenge, not knowing what to do. They're the goof troop. I don't know how I'm going to last with all these losers… it's so stupid."_

"Let's put together our shelter," Al says. "I'll gather some of the logs to build it up, and some of you will have to help me."

"Working together, that's the way, always, always work together!" Ed exclaims.

However, after a while, it is clear that only Al can do any legitimate work on building the shelter, as Shikamaru and Li are feeling apathetic, and Usagi, Mihoshi and Ed are utterly clueless.

"Come on guys, I need some help," Al tells his teammates.

"Come on in, guys!" Ed jokes.

"All right, I can't take it anymore!" Li shouts. "Edward!"

"I'm Edward," Ed says.

"Please, tell me why you are acting so strange," Li requests.

"Edward is not acting strange, Li is acting strange," Ed replies.

_"I'm done with Ed. That girl is insane, and I don't know how she was even chosen to be a part of this game," Li says. "Our tribe will be much better off once she goes home tonight."_

Al becomes increasingly frustrated as he puts together the tribe's shelter without any help.

"Isn't anyone going to help me?" Al asks.

"I'm trying!" Usagi says, dropping a log onto Al's foot.

_"I don't know what to do with this tribe," Al says. "Apparently I'm the only one who wants us to succeed. Everyone else is either arguing or too stupid to help. I'm going to have to make a decision on which one is hurting us the most – right now, it's Usagi."_

After a while, Al is finally able to put together a shelter for the team, and he is applauded by both Usagi and Mihoshi.

"Yay, Al! You did it!" Mihoshi exclaims.

"Way to go, Al!" Usagi shouts.

_"Al's getting a little too popular around here," Shikamaru says. "But he's the best worker we have on our tribe."_

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, Rei and Kakashi)

It is a little later on in the day, and the players are all huddled around a pile of wood placed in the middle of their camp area, waiting for Rei.

"Where is she?" Ryoko asks, holding her Ryo-ohki.

"Getting changed, I think," Kakashi replies.

Rei returns from behind a tree as Sailor Mars. She launches a fiery arrow right into the middle of the pile of wood, igniting it instantly.

"Wow! Nice job, Rei!" Erika exclaims.

"Thank you," a very gracious Sailor Mars responds, before going back to transform into her ordinary self.

_"Rei is a huge help to our tribe," Koga says. "It would be great to become allied with her, before anyone else does. No one is going to vote her out after that."_

About half an hour later, Light and Erika have gone deep into the woods to talk to each other, alone.

"Erika, you're a really sweet girl," Light tells her.

"Thank you, Light," Erika replies. "You're a great guy, too."

"What I wanted to talk to you about, was-" Light begins.

"Forming an alliance?" Erika wonders.

Light laughs. "Well, that too," he says. "Actually, I was wondering…"

He reaches out his hand and grabs her right hand.

"I would like you to be my girlfriend," he tells her.

"Oh, Light!" Erika exclaims. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," Light replies. "I am more interested in developing meaningful relationships in this game than winning it all."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Erika shouts. "You are such a caring person, Light."

_"Perfect," Light says. "I have Erika in the palm of my hand now. She will be the pawn whom I will hang on to for a long time, before sacrificing her in order to ensure my victory."_

"So, shall we become aligned with that fiery girl, Rei?" Light asks.

"You're so smart," Erika responds. "I think that would be great."

"We'll align ourselves with her and the wolf boy, and take out whoever we want," Light tells her. "Then the two of us will go as far as we can."

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike, Misty and Kyon)

The Gotei players have put together an impressive shelter, but none of them have any idea of how to start a fire.

"I know there's a way to do it, but I'm not sure how," Kaji says.

"Here, let me try," Kyon says, scraping a knife against a piece of wood in a vain attempt to catch a spark.

"It's no use," Misty says. "I'd use my Starmie, but it only knows Water-type moves."

"Starmie?" Meilin asks.

"Yes, it's a Pokémon," Misty replies. "Want to see it?"

"Sure," Meilin answers.

Misty sends out her Starmie. Some of the players go over to touch the starfish-shaped Pokémon. Meanwhile, Rangiku is talking to Spike a little bit away from the others.

"I really think that you and I should be aligned with each other," Rangiku tells Spike.

Spike, enamored with Rangiku's beauty, agrees. "Well, of course," he responds. "We just need to get a couple others on our side."

"I'll work on some others, don't worry," Rangiku replies.

_"This should be easy," Rangiku says. "Spike gave into me on one look, and I'm sure the other men will too. I can become the puppeteer of all the men on this tribe, and get them all to go along with me."_

A little later, Rangiku talks to Kaji. The result is the same.

"I'd love to join up with you," Kaji tells her. "You just tell me who to vote for, and that person will be ousted."

"I'm thinking we go after Misty," Rangiku replies.

"Why not Meilin?" Kaji asks. "She seems weaker."

"Trust me," Rangiku says flirtingly.

After a moment's thought, Kaji agrees. "Okay, Misty it is," he replies.

_"I'm not sure what Rangiku's planning, but if it involves voting out someone besides me, I'm all for it," Kaji says._

Rukongai Tribe

(Usagi, Li, Ed, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al)

It is the evening now, Shikamaru is talking to Li and Al about his voting plans deep in the forest.

"I really think we've got to take out that Mihoshi girl," he says. "She's so stupid."

"I'm thinking Usagi," Al responds. "She's only hurt our tribe so far."

"Are you two serious?" Li asks. "The most clueless one is that Edward… she doesn't know what she's even saying!"

"We've all got to come together and choose one of them, or else it might be one of us," Shikamaru comments. "Who should it be?"

"Usagi!" Al replies.

"Edward!" Li responds.

"I'm still thinking Mihoshi…" Shikamaru adds.

_"This tribe is hopeless," Li says. "I try to get into an alliance, and even we can't agree on everything. This is really bad… one of us could end up going."_

Back in the shelter, Mihoshi and Usagi are just lying around doing nothing.

"Who do you think we should vote for tonight?" Usagi asks.

"Voting? Oh, who cares!" Mihoshi replies. "Let's just have some fun!"

"I agree!" Usagi adds. "Let's forget about the whole voting thing!"

There is not much time to forget about voting, however, because it is just about time for the tribe to go to Tribal Council.

Tribal Council

(Rukongai)

The six Rukongai members walk into Tribal Council, where host Jet Black is standing, watching them all come in. They notice a gate near Jet, which he does not yet acknowledge.

"Each of you grab a torch and get fire," Jet commands, as the players start to do so. "In this game, fire means life. Once it is gone, so are you."

"What if it rains?" Mihoshi asks.

"Let's not get too technical here, okay?" Jet replies. "Anyway, tonight is our first Tribal Council, where one of you will be going home. Al, why shouldn't that be you?"

"I built the whole shelter for our tribe, with very little help," Al responds. "Some people tried to help, but they weren't much help at all."

"What do you think is worse, people who try to help but can't, or people who just refuse to help?" Jet questions.

"It's hard to say," Al replies. "I don't know why a couple people chose not to give me a hand, but that was their decision."

"Interesting," Jet says. "Li, what was your choice?"

"I didn't help because I didn't want to get in Al's way," Li answers. "I thought that trying to help and getting in the way – like some others did – would be even worse than not helping at all."

"You could have been useful, though," Al argues. "I would have been glad to have your help."

"Well, you should have told me," Li responds.

"I did!" Al protests.

Jet pauses for a moment to let the argument end. "Already some animosity built up in this tribe," he comments. "Shikamaru, can you feel that animosity?"

"I don't really care what others think about me," he replies. "I know that there are some people here who don't even know how to think."

"Are you meaning that as an insult?" Jet asks.

"Yes, yes I am," Shikamaru says. "And those who I am insulting probably don't even realize it."

"That's not nice!" Usagi interjects. "You shouldn't be insulting anyone at all! I'm sure Ed doesn't like your comments one bit!"

"I'm insulting you, too," Shikamaru replies. "You just proved my point."

"Hey, everyone, let's not argue!" Mihoshi exclaims.

"All right, this is getting pretty sticky, so let me set this train in motion," Jet breaks in. "Tonight you will all get a chance to vote for one player who you want voted out of this game. Make sure you make a good decision, or otherwise your tribe will not be any better than it is right now. The player voted out will walk through this gate here to return to the world of the living. Al, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Al gets up from his seat.

Al goes to vote.

_"Usagi, you've only been a detriment to our tribe, not helping us one little bit," Al says. "I'm sorry, but you've got to go."_

Ed goes to vote.

Li goes to vote.

_"Ed, you're completely clueless," Li says. "You don't know what is going on. You may not even realize that you have been voted out."_

Mihoshi goes to vote.

Shikamaru goes to vote.

_"You don't know what you're doing out here," Shikamaru says, holding up his vote for Mihoshi._

Usagi goes to vote.

After Usagi comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to the voting booth, gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet says. "I'll read the votes."

He holds out the first vote.

"Mihoshi," he says, with Mihoshi looking a little nervous.

He then pulls out the next vote.

"Ed," he reads. Ed, however, seems to not even know what is going on.

"Usagi," Jet says, pulling out the next vote. "One vote Mihoshi, one vote Ed, one vote Usagi."

He then pulls out the fourth vote. "I don't know who this is for," he states.

The vote shows a crude picture of a robot. "The robot!" Ed shouts.

"Al, that's for you," Jet says. "Ed, if you don't want others to know who you're voting for, you have to write the person's name so I can read it."

He pulls out the next vote. "Ed," he reads. "Two votes Ed, one vote Mihoshi, one vote Al, one vote Usagi, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it slowly. "First person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," Jet announces, "is Edward."

Ed looks around the Tribal Council area, not knowing that she has been voted out.

"Ed, you need to bring me your torch," Jet tells her.

Ed is still just looking around cluelessly, before getting nudged by Li to get up. She then walks over to her torch and holds it out before Jet.

"Ed, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Ed walks on her hands to the magical gate, which takes her back to the world of the living.

"It's very clear that this tribe is in disarray from the very start," Jet says. "It's time you get things figured out, before more of you end up being ousted. But one good thing: you will have fire, since you're bringing back your torches."

"Yay!" exclaims Mihoshi.

"Grab your torches, head back to camp," Jet tells them. "Good night."

The five remaining Rukongai players take their torches and walk back in the direction of their camp.

_"Vote, vote, vote," Ed says. "Torch, fire, tribe has spoken."_

(Who voted for whom:

Al- Usagi

Ed- Al

Li- Ed

Mihoshi- Ed

Shikamaru- Mihoshi

Usagi- Ed)

Day 2

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike, Misty and Kyon)

Several of the players notice that Meilin is doing nothing but sitting around in the shelter, even while everyone else is doing work. These players, Kaji, Spike and Misty, begin to talk about it.

"Meilin's completely useless to our tribe," Misty comments. "She just sits there. We ought to take her out the first chance we get."

"I completely agree," Spike adds. "If we want to get strong as a tribe, we need to remove her immediately."

"Everyone else in this tribe serves a purpose, but her," Kaji remarks. "I'm sure there will be no problem removing her."

_"Meilin is utterly useless," Misty says. "Maybe she got hurt or something, I don't know. But she is just sitting there, while the rest of us are hoping to start a fire. We can't have someone on our tribe that is just dead weight."_

A little later on, Misty confronts Meilin on her idleness.

"Meilin, the rest of us are gathering wood, trying to prepare for a fire," Misty says. "What are you doing?"

"I got hurt in the first challenge," Meilin replies. "My knee is in a lot of pain."

"Then maybe you should just leave the game," Misty remarks.

"I would never do that!" Meilin snaps. "I'm not that hurt!"

Kyon steps in and tries to stop the argument.

"Hey, enough of this," he says. "We're going to have to figure out how to start this fire, and we can't have arguing while we try to do so."

_"So Misty just comes over to me and decides to call me out on my injury," Meilin says. "I don't understand, what is she doing that's helping us out so much that she has the right to insult me? I just need some rest, then I'll feel better, but she wants me out now. It's clear that she's got to be the first one to go."_

Rukongai Tribe

(Usagi, Li, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al)

Shikamaru, Al and Li are again deep in the forest, talking about their voting.

"So what happened?" Al asks the others. "You two were too stuck on voting for who you wanted that you couldn't come together on voting one person out?"

"I was right," Li replies. "Edward had to go, and you all knew it."

"But Usagi and Mihoshi now have a real alliance!" Al protests. "They actually voted together, and we didn't!"

"Chill out, all right?" Shikamaru says. "Next vote, we'll make a united decision, and one of those two will be the next to go."

_"Al's trying to pull the strings around here," Li says. "I don't understand why, but he thinks he's the leader of our alliance. We're only an alliance because we're the only three with brains, not because we want to be allied. Personally, I don't feel comfortable being around a robot."_

_"Al's panicking already," Shikamaru says. "He gets one vote, a throwaway vote, and he's mad at us about it. He just needs to relax, because it's clearly one of the two girls going in the next vote."_

The three players return to camp, where a campfire is burning. Mihoshi has a bucket of water, hoping to use it for cooking.

"Hey, everybody!" she says. "I'm going to cook with this- oops!"

She accidentally dumps the water on top of the fire, putting it out. The other players try to keep it going, but they cannot. This leads to several of them lashing out at her.

"Mihoshi, you ruined our fire!" Al screams.

"We don't have any way to start a new one!" Li yells. "We'll have to wait until our next Tribal Council to get one going!"

"Now, come on, lay off her," Usagi breaks in. "It was an honest accident!"

"She just put out our fire, and we won't get a new one until we get something to start it with!" Al shouts.

_"Mihoshi accidentally put out our fire today, and Al and Li instantly throw a fit," Usagi says. "I mean, can't they be a little nicer to her? Like, she didn't mean to or anything!"_

_"I can't decide who I want to go next – Mihoshi, who put out our fire, or Usagi, who defended her," Al says. "Both of them need to go, that's for sure."_

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, Rei and Kakashi)

Things are much happier around the Reiatsu tribe. The players have fire, they have put together a nice shelter, and they are now all eating rice.

"There's a stream deep in the woods, where we might be able to catch some fish," Rei comments.

"I'll go there right now!" Koga exclaims.

"You don't have to…" Erika says, but Koga is off to find the fish.

"Isn't he something," Rei remarks.

_"Koga is my biggest ally so far," Rei says. "He's always trying to help me in one way or another. I think the two of us have to just find a couple of others who are willing to join us, and we should have no problem surviving the first vote."_

A little later, Koga comes back to the tribe with a whole bunch of fish. The rest of his tribemates applaud him.

_"Well, I've gotten everyone happy with me," Koga says. "Now it's time to make that go to use."_

After eating their meal, Koga and Rei go into the woods, where they are joined by Light and Erika.

"Hi," Erika says shyly.

"Hello," Koga replies. "Have you come to discuss starting an alliance?"

"We want to make a strong alliance, the four of us," Light tells him. "The goal is, not for us to be two separate pairs, but to be all equal in our alliance."

"That sounds excellent," Rei responds. "We would love to join up with you."

"The only question is: who's next?" Koga asks.

"That shouldn't be too hard to decide," Light answers. "But when we return to camp, I'm sure they'll be mad, and I'll lie to get them to calm down. Just don't believe anything I tell them."

"Understood," Rei replies.

_"Actually, there may be a kernel of truth to whatever I am about to tell Ryoko and Kakashi," Light says._

Meanwhile, it is not too difficult for Ryoko and Kakashi to realize that they have been excluded from the alliance.

"This isn't good," Ryoko comments. "We're being left out, and one of us will end up going."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kakashi asks her.

"I'm going to confront them, face to face, that's what!" Ryoko replies.

_"So pretty boy Light and the rest of the tribe have decided to conspire against Kakashi and me," Ryoko says. "That's just fine, but wait till he hears what I have to say about it."_

When the four others return from their talk in the woods, Ryoko immediately begins arguing with them.

"So, you're planning to take us out?" Ryoko asks.

"What do you mean?" Light questions.

"Kakashi and I saw you, you're off talking about which one of us you want to remove from the game first," Ryoko remarks. "Now I'm calling you on it."

"What does it matter?" Koga asks. "We've got the numbers."

"Relax," Light tells Ryoko. "We were only discussing how to cook fish. If anything, Koga should be worried, because I plan on backstabbing him."

"And you're just going to tell him that right to his face?" Kakashi asks, stepping in to the conversation.

"That's right," Light responds. "He can't do anything about it, can he?"

Koga smirks, figuring Light is lying as he promised. "Well, we'll see about that," he says, playing along.

"I don't trust any of you, that's all I'm going to say," Ryoko comments.

_"That Light is spinning lies, trying to make us all paranoid," Ryoko says. "If I'm not mistaken, he's the first one who's got to go."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, InuYasha, Misa and Maes)

The Sokyoku tribe has built an impressive shelter, but they are having a problem starting a fire. That is only one of the problems they are having.

"I'm telling you, I'm the leader around here!" InuYasha exclaims.

"Want to settle that?" Kenpachi asks, taking out his zanpakuto.

"Absolutely!" InuYasha replies, pulling out his Tetsusaiga.

"Wait a minute, I'm the leader around here!" Haruhi protests.

"Stay out of this or you'll get hurt," InuYasha tells her.

Kenpachi and InuYasha begin clashing their swords against each other, while the rest of the tribe watches in shock. A couple of them wonder who they should root for.

"Should we want Kenpachi to win, or InuYasha?" Misato asks Maes.

"We should probably hope they both injure themselves and get themselves taken out of this game, shouldn't we?" Maes replies with a smirk. "Seriously, though, I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Just then, InuYasha slashes Kenpachi across the chest, causing blood to squirt out. Misa screams and averts her eyes.

"It looks like I win," InuYasha comments, "unless you're thirsty for more."

"Bring it on!" a happy Kenpachi replies. "This has been nothing more than a morning exercise for me!"

The two continue their battle, and every time InuYasha strikes Kenpachi, it just makes Kenpachi even happier. This leads to Kenpachi finally slapping the Tetsusaiga out of InuYasha's grip.

"I win," Kenpachi says. "But thanks for the battle."

"Ha! You haven't won anything yet!" InuYasha screams, beginning to slash with his claws at Kenpachi. Kenpachi slashes InuYasha with his zanpakuto, causing him to bleed as well, but the two just keep on battling.

"This is awful! This is horrible!" Misa cries.

While the two keep on battling, a thunderstorm approaches the camp area. Suddenly a lightning bolt strikes a nearby tree, catching it on fire. The tree collapses into the middle of the camp, providing the tribe with a convenient campfire.

"All right, a camp fire!" Maes exclaims. "It's almost as if we wished it would happen!"

"Come on, you guys, stop fighting!" Haruhi shouts. "We've got a fire! It's time to eat!"

"Good fight," InuYasha says, holding out his hand to shake Kenpachi's.

"Thanks for actually giving me a battle," Kenpachi replies, shaking InuYasha's hand.

Everyone then goes around the fire to start eating some rice.

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike, Misty and Kyon)

Rangiku takes Kyon out into the woods to talk to him about his voting strategy. Kyon, like the other two men, is instantly enchanted by Rangiku's beauty.

"So, Kyon, would you like to join an alliance with me?" Rangiku asks.

"Well, of course," Kyon replies. "Who are we going to take out?"

"I want to remove Misty from the game," Rangiku tells him.

"That's fine with me," Kyon says.

_"I'm sympathetic towards Meilin," Kyon says, "so when Rangiku comes to me and asks me to vote out Misty, I'm all for it."_

Meanwhile, Kaji and Spike begin talking about voting strategies as well.

"Meilin's useless," Spike comments.

"There's no question about that," Kaji replies. "But the question is, is she the right one to take out at this point?"

"I'm not really sure," Spike responds. "Rangiku came to me and talked to me about taking out Misty…"

"She did the same to me," Kaji says. "You know, I wonder why she wants Misty out of the game so badly?"

"Maybe we should work together to blindside her," Spike remarks. "You know, a beautiful woman can be extremely dangerous."

"I know," Kaji replies. "But I'm not sure if that would be the right move at this point."

Meilin and Misty continue their argument in the shelter.

"You've done nothing to help us," Misty argues. "Nothing! Why even stay in this game?"

"You know, all you do is whine," Meilin replies. "You're just as useless, if not worse."

"Not as much as you are," Misty snaps. "You're going to be the first to go from our tribe."

Rukongai Tribe

(Usagi, Li, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al)

It is the evening now, and the players are desperately trying to restart their fire, but to no avail.

"Look what you did, Mihoshi!" Li snaps.

"I'm so sorry!" Mihoshi cries.

_"This is why I wanted Mihoshi out, and I don't see why the others didn't go along with me," Shikamaru says. "Now we're paying for it. I wish we could go right back to Tribal Council and take her out."_

"You know, you should stop picking on Mihoshi and start doing something yourself!" Usagi shouts.

"You aren't doing anything, either!" Al yells.

"None of you is doing anything," Shikamaru comments.

"And neither are you!" Al replies.

_"This tribe is in total disarray," Li says. "I don't know how it got this way, but we are absolutely hopeless. All that is going to happen is that we are going to self-destruct, challenge by challenge."_

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, Rei and Kakashi)

Rei, Koga, Light and Erika are back in the woods, having a last-minute strategy talk.

"Did you like my plan?" Light asks.

"Absolutely," Koga replies. "Those two are so stupid that they really believed you."

"So who are we going to vote for tonight, Light?" Erika asks, putting her right hand on his right hand.

"We'll make it really secretive, so no one can figure it out," Light says.

He then begins to whisper.

"The first name I say during Tribal Council, that's who everyone votes for, no matter what else I say," Light whispers. "Understood?"

"Got it," Rei replies.

_"Light sure is a great strategic player," Erika says. "I'm so happy to be aligned with him."_

Tribal Council

(Reiatsu)

The Reiatsu tribe members enter the Tribal Council area, where host Jet Black is waiting for them, as well as a gate to the world of the living.

"Each of you grab a torch and get fire," Jet says, as the players walk over to their torches and take them. "In this game, fire means life. Once it is gone, so are you."

"What if it rains?" Ryoko asks, holding onto her Ryo-ohki.

Jet rolls his eyes. "Don't get me started," he replies. "Now, it's only two days, and I'd expect that most tribes wouldn't have fire yet. How about you?"

Rei smiles. "I was able to start one," she tells Jet.

"How interesting," Jet remarks. "So you have already shown yourself to be useful to your tribe."

"I guess you could say that," Rei replies.

"Even early in the game, you want to be allied with people who are strong," Jet comments. "Is that something you're finding to be true, Koga?"

"Absolutely," Koga responds. "Rei, for example, I would consider to be strong, so everyone wants to be with her."

"I'd expect, though, if there are alliances this early, there also has to be animosity in the tribe," Jet says. "Ryoko, are you finding that to be true?"

"Yeah, we've got this Light character who thinks he's in charge of everything around here," Ryoko replies. "I really don't get it."

"Excuse me?" Light responds. "I really don't consider myself in charge of anything."

"You know you do!" Ryoko snaps. "You're trying to pull all the strings, behind blue-haired girl there and Rei and Koga too!"

"I'm sorry," Light says, "but you and Kakashi should know better than that. I already told you who I planned on voting for tonight, Ryoko."

"Who would that be?" a meddling Jet asks.

"That's none of your business," Light replies.

"Ooh… nice to see some backlash already," Jet says. "This should be an interesting tribe to deal with. With that, it is time to vote. Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up to vote.

Erika goes to vote.

_"I'm following your strategy, Light, even if I don't understand it," Erika says._

Kakashi goes to vote.

Koga goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

Ryoko goes to vote.

_"Light, you are trying to control this whole tribe from the very start, and it's not gonna work," Ryoko says. "I see right through you, hopefully your allies do too."_

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gets the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote, revealing a vote for Light. "Light," Jet states, with Light not looking the least bit nervous.

He then takes out the second vote. "Light," Jet says. "Two votes Light."

Light still does not give an expression.

Jet pulls out the third vote, opening it up slowly. "Kakashi," he reads, with Kakashi not giving much of a response.

Jet takes out the fourth vote, another one for Kakashi. "We're tied, two votes Kakashi, two votes Light," he states, with Ryoko looking surprised.

He pulls out the next vote, opening it up slowly again. "Kakashi," he says. "That's three votes Kakashi, two votes Light, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote, opening it very slowly. "Second person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," he says, "Kakashi. You need to bring me your torch."

Kakashi gets up disappointedly, picking up his torch and holding it out before Jet.

"Kakashi, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out Kakashi's torch. "It's time for you to go."

Kakashi waves to the tribe, then enters the gate to the world of the living.

"From the very beginning of this game, you must ask yourself, 'Am I helping this tribe?'" Jet says. "For Kakashi, the answer was no, and that is why he is gone. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The Reiatsu players take their torches and begin their walk back towards their camp.

_"I didn't have much of a chance, I guess," Kakashi says. "I should have figured that they'd try something sneaky, and they did, fooling me into thinking Ryoko would go. It's unfortunate, but sometimes that's just the way it goes."_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika- Kakashi

Kakashi- Light

Koga- Kakashi

Light- Kakashi

Rei- Kakashi

Ryoko-Light)

Day 3

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, InuYasha, Misa and Maes)

_"Everything is perfect around here," Misato says. "We have food, we have fire, we have shelter, and the main arguments around this camp have to do with people besides me. I'm safe for a while out here."_

"So, have we decided on a leader yet?" Maes asks.

"It's clearly me," InuYasha replies.

"I think I won that battle," Kenpachi breaks in.

"No way! That was a draw!" InuYasha snaps.

"Hey, you guys, why not just let me be the leader!" Haruhi requests.

_"Why is it so important that someone becomes the leader of our tribe?" Misa says. "I don't really care who the leader is, as long as they don't want to vote me out."_

"Let's just enjoy this meal now, okay?" Maes suggests, giving some rice to Haruhi.

Haruhi takes her rice and begins to eat it, but she is still insistent on being the leader.

_"All I want is to be the leader, like I am of the SOS Brigade," Haruhi says. "Anyone who has seen anything the SOS Brigade has done would know that I would make a perfect leader for this tribe. If only these people could see that."_

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, and Rei)

"So, you chose to take out Kakashi?" Ryoko asks Light, while the tribe eats their rice.

"Yes, I felt that you are a better help to our tribe than he was," Light responds. "Honestly, Ryoko, I'd like to keep you around."

"Well, it certainly didn't seem that way last night," Ryoko says. "But I'll take your word for it."

She leans in closer to him.

"Maybe we can vote out Koga after all," she whispers.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Light responds.

_"I've got everyone in this tribe to trust me in one way or another already," Light says. "Then the only thing to do will be to eliminate whoever trusts me the least. Right now, that would be Ryoko, but that could always change."_

Koga comes back from the woods, where he has collected a bunch more fish.

"I have more fish for everyone!" he announces.

"Great job, Koga!" Rei exclaims.

The tribe then begins cooking and eating the fish as well as their rice.

_"I've pretty much ensured my spot in this tribe," Koga says. "There's no way I'd get voted out, given how much I do around here. Right now, Ryoko's on the chopping block, and she doesn't have an escape route."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike, Misty and Kyon)

The Gotei tribe still does not have fire, and thus the players are starving. All of them besides Meilin have gone off into the woods to search for fruit-bearing trees, but unfortunately for them the Seireitei Forest is full of trees that do not have any edible fruit. This gives some of them a chance to talk about their voting strategies.

"So we're voting out Misty, right?" Spike asks Rangiku.

"Yes, I think she needs to go," Rangiku replies.

"I'm just wondering… why not Meilin? She does nothing to help us," Spike suggests.

"Trust me," Rangiku says, batting her eyes at Spike.

Spike stares at her for a second, then gives in.

"Oh, all right," he responds.

_"This is too easy," Rangiku says. "I thought that maybe I'd need some sort of strategy, but I can control all the men in this game just like puppets. The goal is to remove as many females as possible, so that I get left with a bunch of easily-controlled men. Then it will be child's play to win the game."_

Kyon, meanwhile, is talking with Kaji.

"You sure taking out Misty is the right choice?" Kaji asks.

Kyon sighs. "I feel a little sorry for Meilin," he admits. "She really was trying as hard as she could, even when she got hurt. She even proved to be of some help after she was hurt, in getting some puzzle pieces. I'd rather keep her around than Misty."

_"Kyon's playing this game with his heart on his sleeve," Kaji says. "There's no good reason to keep Meilin around, yet he wants her to stay. You'd think he'd want to cut the dead weight from our tribe, but instead he feels bad for her and wants to keep her around. It's the wrong way to play the game, and it's only going to hurt our tribe."_

Rukongai Tribe

(Usagi, Li, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al)

With no fire, the players cannot eat. But that is not the only problem they are about to have.

"This stick here is just taking up space," Usagi says, pushing at it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Li warns her.

"Oh, come on, there are lots of sticks holding up this shelter," Usagi replies. "Moving this one shouldn't hurt much."

She finally pushes it hard enough to knock it over, and with it, half the shelter collapses. Shikamaru and Mihoshi have branches and logs fall right on top of them.

"Eeeeek! Get me out of here!" Mihoshi screams.

"What is all of this?" Shikamaru asks, climbing out of the debris. He reaches out to help Mihoshi out of the now-collapsed portion of the shelter.

"Oops!" Usagi says. "Sorry!"

_"So Usagi just decided to destroy half our shelter," Shikamaru says. "She's such a bumbling idiot. I know that Mihoshi's useless, but it's very possible that Usagi is even worse."_

Al comes back from gathering some logs only to find half of his shelter completely destroyed.

"Hey, what happened here?" he asks.

"Usagi chose to knock over your hard work," Shikamaru remarks.

"I'm sorry, Al, it was an accident," Usagi claims.

_"I was off in the woods, and I come back, and part of the shelter is just completely destroyed," Al says. "Now it's obvious who has to fix that."_

Al immediately goes to work on fixing the shelter, while no one else in his tribe even offers to help. After a while, however, he just gets fed up and quits working.

"You know what, if I'm not going to get any help, there's no reason for me to do all the work around here!" Al shouts.

"That's fine with me," Shikamaru replies.

"There's no reason for shouting," Li comments. "You didn't even ask us if we wanted to help."

"That's because you didn't help last time, and you won't help again!" Al yells.

"Calm down, everybody!" Mihoshi protests.

_"Al just threw a fit because no one was helping him, but he didn't ask anyone if they wanted to help," Mihoshi says. "I would have gladly tried to help Al if he had only asked me."_

_"This tribe is a joke," Shikamaru says. "It needs to be disbanded before it destroys itself."_

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, and Rei)

That evening, Erika and Light go together into the woods to talk to each other about their strategy.

"In the next vote," Light says, "it's going to have to be either Ryoko or Koga."

"Koga?" Erika asks. "Why him? He's really helped out our tribe."

"If we eliminate Ryoko, he and Rei are obviously going to be against you and me," Light responds. "We can't have a 2-on-2 setup, then they have a great chance at eliminating one of us. And I'm looking out for you."

"Oh, Light," Erika says softly.

"Now if Ryoko annoys me too much, she'd have to go, instead," Light suggests. "So it will be up to her whether she ends up getting eliminated or not."

Meanwhile, Rei and Koga are also discussing their strategy around the fire, while Ryoko relaxes inside their shelter.

"It's clear who has to go next," Koga says in a low voice.

"Ryoko," Rei replies.

"Right," Koga says. "She's annoying, she doesn't do much – she has to go."

The two of them stare inside the shelter, where they can see Ryoko watching them.

_"I know they're talking about me, planning on getting rid of me," Ryoko says. "There's nothing I can do about wolf boy and his fiery girlfriend. All I can hope is that Light sees the light and realizes that he'd have a 2-on-2 situation if he removed me next, which would be worse for his sake."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike, Misty and Kyon)

The players are picking up their belongings, getting ready for their visit to Tribal Council.

_"Tribal Council scares me," Meilin says. "I know I have Kyon on my side, but I'm not sure about everyone else. My knee is starting to get better, and I know I can help out this tribe in the future. It's just a matter of whether they can see that or not."_

"This is it," Kyon comments.

"Don't get scared now," Kaji jokes.

_"Time for us to cut our dead weight and move on," Misty says._

Tribal Council

(Gotei)

The Gotei tribe walks into the Tribal Council area, seeing Jet Black standing there, as well as the gate to the world of the living.

"Each of you grab a torch and get fire," Jet says, as the players all walk over to their torches and take one. "In this game, fire means life. Once it is gone, so are you."

"What if it rains?" Kaji asks.

"Then you're all eliminated!" Jet snaps.

The players look at Jet seriously.

"I'm only joking," Jet replies. "Now let's get to talking about your first three days out here. Spike, even very early on you can see who's useful and who isn't, right?"

"From the very first challenge, you're looking to see who's helpful to your tribe," Spike answers. "It's very clear that one member of our tribe in particular isn't very helpful at all."

"And who would that be?" Jet asks.

"That would be Meilin," Spike responds.

"Meilin, why is that?" Jet questions.

"I hurt my knee during the first challenge, but I was still able to help us during that challenge," she answers. "But I've been resting it to try to get it to heal."

"So while everyone else has been working, you've just been sitting around?" Jet wonders.

"I can't help it," Meilin responds.

"Misty, what is it like having one member who doesn't help at all while everyone else is doing something?" Jet asks.

"It's frustrating," Misty replies. "But this is our chance to remove the dead weight from our tribe and get rid of whoever isn't helping us."

"Rangiku, is there anything else that goes into the decision-making when it comes to voting someone out?" Jet questions.

"You also have to look forward a bit, into future Tribal Councils," Rangiku answers. "And if you think that maybe you'd rather remove another threat now than vote out the weakest player, that's sometimes what you have to do."

"All right," Jet says. "With that, it is time to vote. Kaji, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Kaji gets up from his seat.

Kaji goes to vote.

Kyon goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

_"Misty, you hate me for some reason," Meilin says. "I can't keep you around any longer."_

Misty goes to vote.

_"You are nothing more than a waste of space," Misty says, holding up her vote for Meilin._

Rangiku goes to vote.

Spike goes to vote.

_"I'm not sure why I'm voting for you," Spike says, "but this is nothing against you."_

After Spike comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote. "Misty," he reads, with Misty looking a bit upset.

"Meilin," Jet says, reading the second vote, while Meilin looks a little worried. "One vote Misty, one vote Meilin."

Jet pulls out the next vote and opens it slowly. "Misty," he reads it. "Two votes Misty, one vote Meilin."

He opens the fourth vote. "Misty," he states. "Three votes Misty, one vote Meilin."

Jet opens up the next vote slowly. "Third person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," Jet announces, "Misty. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Misty gets up from her seat sadly and brings her torch over to Jet.

"Misty, the tribe has spoken," Jet states. "It's time for you to go."

Misty walks into the gate to the world of the living without turning back to look at her tribe.

"A very curious decision made here tonight," Jet comments. "One positive from this vote: you will have fire when you bring your torches back to camp tonight. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The five players happily take their torches back towards their camp, knowing that they will now have fire.

_"That tribe is so dumb," Misty says. "They kept a useless player around instead of me. I wouldn't be surprised if they continue to struggle having one player who is simply dead weight."_

(Who voted for whom:

Kaji- Misty

Kyon- Misty

Meilin- Misty

Misty- Meilin

Rangiku- Misty

Spike- Misty)

Scenes from our next episode:

**Rukongai finally gets fire and begins to eat, but this only leads to more problems, over how much they should eat:**

_"So we finally get to eat for the first time, and Mihoshi's just eating however much she wants, not even thinking about saving rice for the future," Li says. "That's exactly the poor planning that could have us starving in just a short time from now."_

_"Li's just a big bully," Mihoshi says. "He doesn't realize how hungry I am. He ought to be nicer to people around here."_

**It's the same argument at Sokyoku, over who's the leader of the tribe:**

"As leader of the Sokyoku tribe, I want to thank everyone for their hard work," Haruhi announces. "Very well done!"

"Leader? Who appointed you as leader?" Kenpachi asks angrily.

"I was off gathering fish for us, and I was the only one doing that," InuYasha comments. "I think that if anyone, I would be the leader of this tribe."

**And a man at Gotei finally turns on Rangiku:**

_"I didn't think there would possibly be a man who would actually resist my charm," Rangiku says. "But if there is, he's going to have to be the next to go."_


	2. Same Old Stuff: Days 4, 5, 6

The Survivor theme song "Ancient Voices" plays, showing the remaining characters in the game:

Alphonse Elric

Erika

Haruhi Suzumiya

InuYasha

Ryoji Kaji

Kenpachi Zaraki

Koga

Kyon

Li Syaoran

Light Yagami

Maes Hughes

Meilin

Mihoshi

Misa Amane

Misato Katsuragi

Rangiku Matsumoto

Rei Hino

Ryoko

Shikamaru Nara

Spike Spiegel

Usagi Tsukino

Chapter 2

Same Old Stuff

Day 4

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, and Rei)

The tribe is eating some fish and rice this morning, preparing for any challenge that may be lurking ahead of them.

"So, do you think we'll have another immunity challenge today?" Ryoko asks.

"Not likely," Koga replies. "I'm betting it's just a reward challenge."

"I don't know," Light remarks. "I've actually been expecting a similar situation as last time, with another immunity challenge."

"We better make sure we're ready for it, so eat as much as possible now," Rei tells her tribemates.

A little later, they head out into the woods to check their treemail.

"Ooh… what's this?" Erika asks, pulling out the piece of paper that is in their basket.

"Go ahead, read it," Light says.

"Okay, here goes," Erika replies.

"A simple game of hide-and-go-seek

Hide the key while the others don't peek

Then go find yours and unlock your tree

For a chance to win immunity."

"It sounds like we're going to have to hide something, and also try to find something as well," Rei comments.

"I'm expecting something more complicated than that," Ryoko remarks. "It can't be that simple."

"Whatever it is, we need to win this one," Koga comments. "We can't afford to lose another tribe member."

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the four tribes.

The four tribes walk into the immunity challenge area one by one, noting four small trees behind Jet, one of each tribe color.

"Sokyoku, getting your first look at the new tribes," Jet comments. "Ed, voted out of Rukongai; Kakashi, voted out of Reiatsu; and Misty, voted out of Gotei."

No one really shows much emotion over the voted-out players.

"All right, let's get to today's immunity challenge," Jet remarks. "First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie."

Misato hands Kon over to Jet.

"Okay," Jet announces. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, each team will hide three keys among the designated area marked here in the forest, one for each of the opposing tribes, colored according to each tribe. You must not go beyond any of the trees marked in orange. Your opponents will be in the same area as you are while you are trying to hide their keys, so the goal will be trying to trick your opponents when it comes to their key's location. Once you have hidden all three keys, you will all return back here. On my go, you will race out into the same area and try to find all three keys for your tree. The first tribe to recover all keys of their color and unlock the three locks on their tree wins immunity, while the losers will go to Tribal Council, the day depending on their finish. I'll distribute the keys, then we'll get started."

Jet passes out the keys to each tribe, with each tribe getting three different-colored keys, one for each of their opposing tribes.

"Go ahead and hide those keys," Jet tells them.

The tribes head out into the designated area, preparing to hide the keys. At the same time, they have some of their players watching to see if they can see where their opponents are hiding their keys.

"Keep the keys covered," Maes tells his Sokyoku teammates. "Then let's try putting them in the branches of the trees."

The Sokyoku tribe tries not to show their keys to their opponents, but Ryoko is keeping a watchful eye for Reiatsu, and Meilin is spying on them for Gotei.

"Dig holes in the ground, and put the keys in there," Rangiku says to her Gotei tribemates.

"Also dig some dummy holes to throw off the opposition," Kaji adds, as he and his tribemates begin to do so.

The whole time, Misato watches carefully for Sokyoku, hoping to see their red keys being hidden.

"Where are you going to hide the keys, Al?" Li asks.

"I don't know!" Al replies.

"Just hide them already!" Usagi whines.

"Oh, come on, how hard can it be?" Shikamaru complains.

Meanwhile, no one for Rukongai keeps an eye out for their blue keys which are being hidden by their opponents.

"All right, good job," Koga tells his tribemates on Reiatsu, after they have finished hiding their opponents' keys.

A few minutes later, every team is finished hiding each others' keys, and they all return to Jet.

"For immunity!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

The tribes rush back out into the same area, hoping to find their keys. Meilin begins pointing out where she saw Reiatsu hide their green key.

"I saw it, it was by the roots of this tree here," she tells them.

Kyon then looks around the tree's roots and finds the key.

"Good job, Meilin," he says, before rushing back to the start to unlock one of his team's locks.

The Rukongai team is cluelessly just looking around, not having any idea on where to find their keys. Meanwhile, Reiatsu begins digging over where Ryoko saw Gotei hide their keys.

"They have to be over here somewhere," Ryoko remarks.

Misato and Haruhi also begin digging in the same place, and Haruhi finds the red key hidden in the ground, rushing off to unlock one of her team's locks. Seconds later, Rei finds a yellow key hidden very close by, and she rushes to unlock a lock. Rukongai, however, pays no attention to the people digging for keys in that certain spot.

"Up in the tree!" Meilin shouts, pointing to a tree, where she believes Sokyoku hid their key.

Kaji then helps Spike up into the tree, and Spike finds the green key. Kaji then helps him down so he can go off to unlock the second lock.

"I can't find any keys!" Usagi shouts.

"This is so hard!" Mihoshi complains.

"Oh, who cares anymore?" Shikamaru mutters.

While Rukongai struggles, both Reiatsu and Sokyoku find where the clueless tribe hid their keys, and they grab them and run back towards the start. Meilin watches those two tribes grab their keys, and she tells her teammates to search in that area. Only moments later, Rangiku finds Gotei's third and final key.

"Hurry up, get back to the start!" Meilin cries.

The Gotei players rush back towards the starting line, with Meilin limping as she does, still hurt from her fall on Day 1. Rangiku unlocks her team's final lock.

"Gotei wins immunity!" Jet shouts.

Reiatsu comes in just moments later, and Light unlocks his team's third lock. They are disappointed to see that they have come up just short.

"Reiatsu finishes second," Jet announces.

About a minute later, Kenpachi runs back with the final key for Sokyoku, unlocking their final lock.

"And Sokyoku finishes third," Jet announces. "Once again, Rukongai will be voting first."

The Rukongai players return to the start, not having found one key.

"Gotei, this is for you," Jet says, handing Kon over to the celebrating Gotei players. They cheer as Rangiku squeezes Kon against her chest.

_Oh, Rangiku!_ Kon thinks.

"The rest of you, I got nothing for you," Jet tells them. "Rukongai, you'll see me tonight for Tribal."

The players head off to their respective camps, with Gotei celebrating as they do.

_"Meilin really redeemed herself with her performance today," Kaji says. "Fortunately, we don't have to worry about anyone else going instead of her, because we won immunity."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, InuYasha, Misa and Maes)

"That was so disappointing," Misato whines, as the Sokyoku players return to their camp.

_"I thought for sure when we won that first challenge, we'd win many more to come," Maes says. "Apparently I was wrong, because we got beaten pretty badly today. Now one of us is going to have to go tomorrow."_

"You know why we didn't win?" Haruhi comments.

"Why?" grunts Kenpachi.

"Because we don't have a leader!" Haruhi answers. "And I think it's a perfect time to elect me as our tribe's leader!"

"Understand something," InuYasha says, "if we're going to have a leader around here, it's going to be me."

"Actually, I think it would be me," Kenpachi interjects.

_"Some things never change," Misato says. "The more they argue over who is the leader, the more we're going to end up losing."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike and Kyon)

"Great job, Meilin!" Kyon tells Meilin.

"You really helped us out today," Rangiku remarks.

_"Today I really proved my worth to the tribe," Meilin says. "It's not always about who's the strongest, but who's the smartest. And I proved that by paying attention to our opponents, I could figure out where they were hiding our keys, and because of that, we won immunity."_

"Let's eat some rice in celebration," Kaji suggests.

The players all begin eating some rice, happy over their big victory. None of them even think about voting strategies, deciding to put that off for another day.

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, and Rei)

That evening, the Reiatsu tribe is still disappointed over their loss.

"So close, yet so far," Koga comments.

"We almost had it, too," Rei remarks.

"I really thought we were going to win that one," Ryoko says. "I think some people didn't hide the keys well enough."

"Well, maybe some people didn't spy on our opponents well enough," Koga snaps back.

"There's only so much I can do!" Ryoko shouts. "I think you and Light, the supposed geniuses around here, didn't do their jobs in hiding our keys from our opponents!"

"Come on, let's get along now," Erika suggests.

"Well, she started it," Koga complains.

"And I'm right, too," Ryoko replies.

_"It would be smart strategy-wise to vote out Koga for strategy purposes, so it's not a 2-on-2 situation with Rei and him having an equal alliance against Erika and me," Light says. "But if Ryoko keeps on starting arguments around here, she's going to have to go instead."_

Rukongai Tribe

(Usagi, Li, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al)

Al, Li and Shikamaru are in the woods, having some last-minute strategy talk.

"This time we can't afford to be split on who we want to vote out," Al says. "We've got to make a clear decision: Usagi or Mihoshi."

"I'm really thinking Mihoshi," Shikamaru says. "She put out our fire, I mean isn't that enough to put _her_ out?"

"I don't know, Usagi ruined our shelter," Li replies. "I'm really thinking that she needs to go."

"Now come on!" Al shouts. "One or the other, make up your mind!"

Mihoshi and Usagi, meanwhile, just sit back inside the still-standing portion of the shelter, not even thinking about voting strategies.

"I'm soooo hungry," Usagi complains.

"Me too," Mihoshi says. "Maybe we can eat… tomorrow."

Tribal Council

(Rukongai)

The RUkongai members walk into Tribal Council and light their torches on the fire, then set them down. They then sit down, while Jet Black stands there, watching.

"Let's talk about today's immunity challenge," Jet says. "All the other teams had people spying on their opponents, watching where they hid their keys. You guys didn't, however. Why not, Li?"

"I guess we never thought that far ahead," Li replies.

"But if you saw your opponents doing it, why didn't you?" Jet asks.

"I don't remember seeing our opponents doing it," Usagi responds.

"Well, if you aren't paying attention, you aren't going to win," Jet comments. "It's very clear right now that this tribe is the worst of all four tribes. Would that be correct, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, I've thought so myself," Shikamaru answers. "We really have no chance at winning any challenges. We don't have fire. We have half a shelter. We're hopeless."

"Why don't you have a fire?" Jet questions. "I thought you got one when you brought your torches back to camp."

"We lost it when Mihoshi dumped water on it by mistake," Al says.

"So you ruined your team's fire, Mihoshi?" Jet asks.

"Yes, and I'm sorry," Mihoshi replies.

"I also heard Shikamaru say something about half a shelter," Jet says. "What is that about?"

"Usagi knocked over half our shelter, for no reason at all, really," Li comments. "She just decided to shove a log to the ground, which ended up knocking half of it over."

"Why did you do that, Usagi?" Jet asks.

"I thought it was in the way," Usagi answers. "I didn't mean to knock it over."

"Well, clearly this tribe has some big problems, and hopefully this vote will help answer some of them," Jet remarks. "If not, you're just going to continue to struggle out here. It is time to vote; Al, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Al gets up to vote.

Al goes to vote.

_"Usagi, you ruined my hard work," Al says. "I think you really need to go before our tribe can become competent again."_

Li goes to vote.

Mihoshi goes to vote.

_"Al, you were really mean to your tribemates, and there was no reason for it," Mihoshi says. "I'm voting for you because you were mean."_

Shikamaru goes to vote.

Usagi goes to vote.

_"Mihoshi, if you hadn't ruined our fire, I'd be able to eat right now, and I'm soooo hungry!" Usagi says._

After Usagi comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to the voting booth, gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote. "Usagi," he reads, with Usagi looking very nervous.

He then pulls out the next vote. "Al," he states. "One vote Usagi, one vote Al."

Al does not show much emotion upon hearing his name.

"Mihoshi," Jet says, reading the next vote. "One vote Usagi, one vote Al, one vote Mihoshi, two votes left."

Li looks upset at Shikamaru after hearing that vote.

"Usagi," Jet says, reading the next vote. "Two votes Usagi, one vote Al, one vote Mihoshi, one vote left."

Usagi begins to look very nervous when she sees her name for the second time. Meanwhile, Jet pulls out the final vote, opening it very slowly.

"Mihoshi," Jet reads the final vote. "We have a tie, two votes Mihoshi, two votes Usagi. We will now revote, as each of you except for Mihoshi and Usagi will cast a vote for one of the two players tied. First, though, Mihoshi and Usagi, you will give a reason to your tribemates on why you should stay."

"I didn't knock over our shelter," Mihoshi tells her tribemates.

"I didn't put out our fire," Usagi argues.

"Okay, it is time to revote," Jet states. "Al, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Al gets up to vote a second time.

Al goes to vote.

_"Usagi, I'm still voting for you," Al says. "You knocked over my hard work, and it's best that you go home."_

Li goes to vote.

Shikamaru goes to vote.

After Shikamaru comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote. "Usagi," he reads, with Usagi looking very nervous.

He then pulls out the second vote, opening it slowly. "Mihoshi," he reads. "One vote Usagi, one vote Mihoshi, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote, opening it very slowly. "Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," he says, "Usagi. You need to bring me your torch."

"Waaah!" Usagi cries, as she goes to get her torch.

Usagi holds out her torch before Jet. "Usagi, the tribe has spoken," Jet tells her, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Waaah!" Usagi cries again, before going through the gate to the world of the living.

"This is a tribe in turmoil," Jet states. "Maybe this vote will help set this tribe on the right path. Maybe this time you can keep your fire. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The tribe takes their torches and walks back in the direction of their camp.

_"I guess I shouldn't have knocked over the shelter," Usagi says. "Oh well!"_

(Who voted for whom:

Al- Usagi, Usagi

Li- Usagi, Usagi

Mihoshi- Al

Shikamaru- Mihoshi, Mihoshi

Usagi- Mihoshi)

Day 5

Rukongai Tribe

(Li, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al)

The players have finally gotten a fire going, and they are eating cooked rice for the first time. Before they had just eaten some cold rice, but now that they are eating the actual cooked rice, they begin eating an extraordinary amount of it.

"Save some for later, Mihoshi," Li says.

"I'm starving, I'm not holding back," Mihoshi replies.

"What about you, Al?" Shikamaru asks.

"That's okay, I don't want any," Al responds.

"Robots don't eat," Li comments. "But as for you, Mihoshi, you've got to stop eating so much, or we'll run out."

"I want to eat!" Mihoshi protests, continuing to eat at her own pace.

_"So we finally get to eat for the first time, and Mihoshi's just eating however much she wants, not even thinking about saving rice for the future," Li says. "That's exactly the poor planning that could have us starving in just a short time from now."_

_"Li's just a big bully," Mihoshi says. "He doesn't realize how hungry I am. He ought to be nicer to people around here."_

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, and Rei)

_"Things are great here at the Reiatsu camp," Erika says. "We have fire, we have lots of food, and I have a tight alliance with Light. I'm positive that he's going to stay loyal to me."_

The players eat as much as they want that afternoon, as Koga has brought back several fish for them to eat. Despite the fact that they have it so well at their camp, Ryoko cannot resist complaining.

"You know, it really smells bad around here," she comments.

"Maybe it's that rabbit you've got there," Koga remarks.

"You mean Ryo-ohki?" Ryoko asks. "No way!"

"Meow!" Ryo-ohki cries.

"No, I think it very well may be you who's stinking up this camp," Ryoko continues. "Come over here a little closer so I can smell you."

"You can come over here if you want to smell me," Koga replies, sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Fine, then, I will," Ryoko says, marching over to Koga. She bends down, sniffs the wolf-demon, then pulls her head back immediately.

"It is you!" she exclaims. "You smell horrible!"

"Hey, be easy on him!" Rei responds. "He can't help it, we've been out here in the woods for five days!"

"None of us smell like that," Ryoko remarks. "It's just him. He has to do something about it."

"Well, guess what," Koga replies. "I'm not going to do a thing about it. You can suffer all you want."

Light and Erika just watch silently as Ryoko and Koga argue with each other. This seems to worry Erika, but Light shows no response.

_"Ryoko is just asking to get voted off," Light says. "I don't understand why, but it's as if she wants us to get rid of her. That would be a shame for her, too, since I've been planning on taking out Koga instead."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, InuYasha, Misa and Maes)

Most members of the tribe are gathering wood to keep their fire going, or, in the case of InuYasha, collecting fish for the tribe to eat. Misato and Maes both notice Misa just lying around the camp doing nothing.

"She's definitely just asking to be voted out," Misato remarks.

"Absolutely, she's going next," Maes says.

But by the time everyone has returned to camp, it is the same old argument.

"As leader of the Sokyoku tribe, I want to thank everyone for their hard work," Haruhi announces. "Very well done!"

"Leader? Who appointed you as leader?" Kenpachi asks angrily.

"I was off gathering fish for us, and I was the only one doing that," InuYasha comments. "I think that if anyone, I would be the leader of this tribe."

_"It's the same old stuff in the Sokyoku tribe," Maes says. "I know that Misa isn't doing anything for us, but perhaps we should blindside one of the arguing 'leaders' and end this madness."_

Misato decides to call Misa out on her lack of work.

"You know, everyone else was doing work, while you just sat around," Misato snaps at Misa. "I'm not sure you even deserve to eat with the rest of us."

"I'm Misa-Misa, the great actress," Misa replies. "I don't do that kind of work."

"This isn't the time to just sit around!" Misato shouts. "This is Survivor! We have to work together, or we'll lose like we did yesterday!"

"Well, actresses like me aren't built for that kind of stuff," Misa remarks. "Sorry, that's just the way it is."

_"Misa just sealed her fate with me," Misato says. "I'm definitely voting for her. I don't know how this is going to go, with all the arguing over the leader of the tribe, but at least I know I'm going to try to take her out."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike and Kyon)

That evening, Rangiku is back deep in the woods with Spike, talking strategy again.

"Our next target is Meilin," she tells him.

"Meilin?" Spike asks. "After all the help she gave us today in the challenge?"

"You've got to trust me on this one," Rangiku says, with a suspicious smile.

Spike then gives in. "Okay, whatever," he mutters. "I'll vote for Meilin."

_"This is ridiculous," Spike says. "I want to have an alliance with Rangiku, for obvious reasons, but she's making odd choices. Why vote out Meilin? Nevertheless, I can't resist a woman of her beauty."_

Later on, it's the same deal, only with Kaji.

"Meilin, she's the one to take out," Rangiku tells him.

"You want to vote out Meilin? Why?" Kaji asks.

"Come on, just trust me," Rangiku says, placing her hand on his unshaved face.

Kaji thinks about it for a moment, then sighs. "All right, I will," he says.

_"This is so easy, the men here are just my puppets, and I can make them vote whichever way I want," Rangiku says. "I just need to keep on eliminating the independent-minded girls, and this game will be a cakewalk for me."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, InuYasha, Misa and Maes)

The players begin to gather their things, getting ready for their first Tribal Council.

"Come on, you guys, follow my lead, I'll show us the way!" Haruhi announces.

"No way!" InuYasha replies. "I'll go on ahead first!"

"I don't need to follow either of you," Kenpachi adds. "I'll make it there on my own."

_"You'd like to take out the weakest player, but at this point, what's worse, the arguing over being the leader, or a player doing nothing like Misa?" Maes says. "That's the decision I'm going to have to make tonight, and hopefully I make the right one."_

Tribal Council

(Sokyoku)

The six players walk into the Tribal Council area, noticing the gate to the world of the living, while Jet Black stands by.

"Each of you grab a torch and get fire," Jet says, as the players walk over to their torches and take them. "In this game, fire means life. Once it is gone, so are you."

"What if it rains?" Misa asks.

Jet smacks himself on the forehead. "Remind me to eliminate that line from future playings of the game," he remarks. "Anyway, you are the last tribe to visit me here, thanks to your winning immunity on Day 1. What didn't you do right in the second challenge that you did in the first challenge?"

"I think everyone worked together much better in the first challenge, whereas there seemed to be some friction in that second challenge," Maes remarks.

"Friction? What kind of friction?" a suddenly excited Jet asks.

"I want to be the leader, and these two won't let me!" Haruhi replies, pointing at InuYasha and Kenpachi.

"So, we're having an argument over who should be the leader of this tribe," Jet comments. "Who here wants to be the leader?"

Haruhi, InuYasha and Kenpachi all raise their hands.

"Okay, Haruhi, tell me why you should be the leader," Jet says.

"I am the leader of the SOS Brigade!" Haruhi announces. "I do such a good job as the leader there, so I think I'm a natural fit to be the leader of this tribe!"

"Please," InuYasha protests. "I'm a great fighter, and I always lead my group into battles against Naraku. It's clear that I'd make a better leader."

"I beat this guy pretty good in our fight," Kenpachi says. "Of course that means I should be the leader."

"Are you kidding?" InuYasha questions. "It was a draw, if anything."

The three continue arguing, before Jet breaks it up.

"Hold on, hold on," he says. "Let's see what your fellow tribe members think. If you had to have a leader, who would it be, Misa?"

"I'd choose Haruhi," Misa responds.

"What about you, Misato?" Jet asks.

"I think I'd go with InuYasha," Misato answers.

"And how about you, Maes?" Jet questions.

"You know, I'd honestly have to pick Kenpachi," Maes replies.

Jet looks astonished. "Well, there you have it, a tribe clearly totally divided," he remarks. "Maybe this vote will help in fixing that, because with that, it is time to vote. Haruhi, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Haruhi gets up from her seat.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"InuYasha, you refuse to let me be the leader, and for that you're getting my vote!" Haruhi says._

InuYasha goes to vote.

_"I won that battle," InuYasha says, holding up his vote for Kenpachi._

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Maes goes to vote.

Misa goes to vote.

_"There was no reason for you to be mean to Misa-Misa!" Misa says, as she votes for Misato._

Misato goes to vote.

_"You're not doing anything around here, and because of that, you're getting my vote," Misato says, voting for Misa._

After Misato comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to the voting area, gathers the votes and rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet says. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote, a vote for InuYasha.

"InuYasha," Jet says, while InuYasha looks a little upset.

He pulls out the second vote. "Kenpachi," Jet says. "One vote Kenpachi, one vote InuYasha."

Kenpachi gives an angry look after seeing his name.

"Haruhi," Jet states, reading the third vote. "One vote Haruhi, one vote Kenpachi, one vote InuYasha."

Haruhi crosses her arms angrily.

"Misa-Misa," Jet reads the next vote. "One vote Misa, one vote Haruhi, one vote Kenpachi, one vote InuYasha."

Jet pulls out the next vote slowly. "Misato," he reads it. "One vote Misato, one vote Misa, one vote Haruhi, one vote Kenpachi, one vote InuYasha… one vote left."

With five players looking very nervous, Jet pulls out the final vote and begins to open it very slowly. "Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," he states.

He finally opens the vote the whole way.

"Misa-Misa," Jet reads the vote. "That's two, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Misa gets up from her seat sadly and gets her torch. She then holds it out before Jet.

"Misa, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Misa waves to the tribe, before entering the gate to the world of the living.

"After only five days, this is clearly, a tribe divided," Jet remarks. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The five remaining players take their torches and begin walking back towards their camp.

_"I guess I should have tried to do more work, maybe then I wouldn't have gotten voted out," Misa says. "That wasn't my type of game anyway."_

(Who voted for whom:

Haruhi- InuYasha

InuYasha- Kenpachi

Kenpachi- Haruhi

Maes- Misa

Misa- Misato

Misato- Misa)

Day 6

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike and Kyon)

Rangiku is at it again, talking to Kyon alone in the woods about voting strategies.

"I really think we should vote out Meilin," Rangiku suggests.

"Meilin?" Kyon asks. "But she really helped us out in that last challenge."

"Just go along with me on this one," Rangiku replies.

Kyon looks at Rangiku, then sighs. "Fine," he says.

_"What does Rangiku want to get rid of Meilin for?" Kyon says. "Right now it's clear that Meilin can be a real help to our tribe, and yet Rangiku wants her out. I don't understand."_

A little later, Kyon talks to Meilin alone about what Rangiku told him.

"Rangiku wants you out," he tells her.

"Why?" Meilin asks. "I really helped out in the challenge, and my knee is feeling much better now."

"I really don't know, she didn't explain why," Kyon responds.

"What are we going to do?" Meilin asks, trying to spin it in her favor. "If I go, then you'll be next."

Kyon sighs. "I guess I'll try to get Kaji or Spike with us," he says. "I don't know if I'll be able to convince either of them."

Kyon's attempts at getting Spike to turn on Rangiku fall flat, however.

"I've got a pretty tight alliance with Rangiku," Spike tells Kyon. "There's no way I'm turning on her so I can team up with Meilin."

"Come on, Meilin's really helped us out," Kyon replies.

"In only one challenge," Spike responds. "That really wasn't enough to prove to me that she can be a consistent help to our tribe."

"You'll see, she can continue to help us," Kyon continues.

_"For whatever reason, Kyon's got an alliance with Meilin," Spike says. "He wants me to turn on Rangiku, but there's no way I'm doing that. This is only going to backfire on him."_

That afternoon, Rangiku is sitting next to Spike eating, when Spike whispers something to her.

"Kyon wants me to turn on you," Spike whispers.

"Huh?" Rangiku asks, shocked.

"He's with Meilin," Spike continues.

Rangiku pauses for a moment. "Then he's next," she replies.

_"I didn't think there would possibly be a man who would actually resist my charm," Rangiku says. "But if there is, he's going to have to be the next to go."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, InuYasha, and Maes)

_"There is only one alliance in this tribe, and that's between Misato and me," Maes says. "It's not enough for a majority vote, but if we can keep on getting the other three to argue amongst themselves, it may just work."_

"I was hoping one of you two would go," Haruhi complains, talking to InuYasha and Kenpachi.

"You're actually telling us that you want us out?" InuYasha asks. "That's just stupid. You're asking to get voted out yourself."

"Well, maybe it's about time we choose a leader once and for all," Kenpachi says, getting ready to draw his zanpakuto.

"No, no, let's not have any of that violence," Misato suggests, trying to prevent another Kenpachi-InuYasha clash.

"I'm always up for a battle," Kenpachi says. "Come on, let's fight."

"Just make me the leader!" Haruhi exclaims. "You know I'd do the best job!"

"Are you kidding?" InuYasha asks. "I still want to be the leader."

_"This is absolutely getting ridiculous," Misato says. "I wish we had kept Misa around now and gotten rid of one of them. I can't take much more of this squabbling over being the leader."_

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga, and Rei)

Light brings Erika into the woods in order to have a talk about their voting strategy.

"Who are we voting for?" Erika asks.

"Ryoko's been really annoying, but it might be of better strategy to take out Koga," Light responds.

"So, which one?" Erika questions.

Light then whispers the name of the person he wants to vote out to Erika.

"No matter what else I say, you've got to vote for that one," he tells her.

"I understand," Erika responds.

Koga and Rei then enter the woods, finding Light and Erika talking to each other.

"Hey, are we still voting for Ryoko?" Koga asks.

"Here's how we're going to work this," Light responds. "Just like last time, whatever name I say first – that's who you vote for."

"Right," Rei says.

_"This is a little suspicious, Light refusing to come out and tell us who he's voting for," Koga says, "but I'm assuming it's for Ryoko. I'm guessing he's doing this in order to prevent Ryoko from somehow spying on us."_

Ryoko, meanwhile, just sits by the fire, petting her Ryo-ohki.

"They all want rid of me," Ryoko sighs. "I guess it's been a fun time being out here, hasn't it?"

"Meow," Ryo-ohki says sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll get all the carrots you could possibly want when we get out of here," Ryoko adds.

_"It doesn't look good for me," Ryoko says. "What can I do, though? If everyone wants rid of me, I don't have much chance, unless I can somehow get Ryo-ohki's vote to count for four votes."_

Rukongai Tribe

(Li, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Al)

That evening, Li notices that the tribe is already running low on rice.

"What happened to our rice?" he asks frantically. "We had almost all of it yesterday, now we're running low!"

"Don't ask me!" Al replies.

Li then notices Mihoshi sitting over under the shelter, rubbing her belly.

_"It had to have been Mihoshi," Li says. "She just eats whatever she wants, like we're having a feast, and we're not. I don't understand what she thinks this is, but she doesn't quite understand the concept of Survivor, that's for sure."_

Shikamaru, meanwhile, just stands by, complaining.

_"Mihoshi eats too much, Al doesn't eat at all, and Li just tries to start fights with Mihoshi," Shikamaru says. "This tribe can't do anything right, we just continue to struggle."_

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika, Koga and Rei)

The players light their torches, getting ready for their trip to Tribal Council.

_"Tonight Light has everything under control, just like always," Erika says. "I love how he is so calm and confident even when it's Tribal Council time."_

"This is it, let's get this on," Koga says.

"I'm not scared," Ryoko replies, trying to put on a false air of security around Koga.

_"This could be it for me tonight, and I'm just going to let it all out tonight," Ryoko says. "I've got nothing to lose."_

She joins her teammates in walking the path towards Tribal Council.

Tribal Council

(Reiatsu)

The Reiatsu tribe walks into Tribal Council, torches ablaze. They then set their torches down in the designated area, while Jet Black watches intently.

"Back again," Jet says. "You guys have managed to lose both immunity challenges, although not as badly as Rukongai did. Let's talk about what happened in that challenge. Ryoko, what went wrong?"

"It's quite simple, actually," Ryoko replies. "Koga, as well as the others, failed to hide our keys well enough."

"Excuse me," Rei breaks in, "but you were in charge of spying on the other teams, and I don't think you did a good enough job."

"I did a better job at my job than you did at your job, I'm pretty sure about that," Ryoko responds.

"So obviously there's some problems going on here at the tribe," Jet comments. "Light, is it all Ryoko, or is it other people too?"

"Ryoko has been the main cause of our problems here, not really anyone else besides her," Light says. As he does, Koga and Rei nod at each other.

"Excuse me, Light boy, but I think you've caused just as many problems by acting so high and mighty around here," Ryoko replies.

"Ryoko, I'm surprised," a sneaky Light says. "I thought you'd blame Koga. Wouldn't it make more sense to go against Koga than it would to go against me?"

"Maybe, but if you're annoying me, I'll vote for you," Ryoko says.

"I'm actually impressed with the work you do for our tribe," Light responds. "Sometimes I think you'd be better for our tribe than Koga would."

Rei looks a bit nervous, but Light waves his hand to her as if not to worry.

"Yeah, well, I am better for this tribe than he is," Ryoko comments. "I wish more people would see that."

"So it appears to me that this is a decision between Ryoko and Koga, which one you want to keep," Jet remarks. "Erika, where do you stand on this decision?"

"I'm trusting Light to make the right choice," Erika replies. "He already has made his decision."

"What about you, Rei?" Jet asks.

"I'm with Koga," Rei answers, "but at the same time, we're with Light and Erika. It's a four-person alliance here at the Reiatsu tribe."

"So you're saying that Ryoko is on her own?" Jet questions.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko," Rei tells Ryoko. "This is our alliance, and I can't betray them now."

"Fine, fine," Ryoko remarks. "I see how it is."

"It looks as if this tribe has made its decision, but you never know," Jet comments. "And with that, it is time to vote. Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up from her seat, on her way to vote.

Erika goes to vote.

Koga goes to vote.

_"You've been annoying and little help to our tribe," Koga says. "It's great to finally get rid of you, Ryoko."_

Light goes to vote.

_"I'm not sure if this is the right choice, but this is my vote," Light says._

Rei goes to vote.

Ryoko goes to vote.

_"Light's been annoying with his arrogance, but you've been even worse, Koga," Ryoko says. "And for that, you're getting my vote."_

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to the voting booth, gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the tribe.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote. "Ryoko," he reads, with Ryoko not showing much emotion at all.

He opens the next vote. "Koga," he says. "One vote Ryoko, one vote Koga."

Koga looks a bit annoyed, but not nervous at all.

"Ryoko," Jet reads the next vote. "Two votes Ryoko, one vote Koga, two votes left."

Jet takes out the next vote and opens it slowly. "Koga," he reads, much to Koga's surprise. "Two votes Koga, two votes Ryoko, one vote left."

Jet takes out the final vote, opening it extremely slowly. "Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," Jet announces.

He then opens the vote the whole way. "Koga," he reads, with Koga slapping his knee angrily. "That's three, that's enough."

"Thanks, Light," Koga mutters as he gets up to retrieve his torch.

Koga takes his torch and brings it over to Jet.

"Koga, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out Koga's torch. "It's time for you to go."

Koga waves to Rei, then exits the Tribal Council area through the gate to the world of the living.

"Tonight this tribe made a big choice," Jet says. "We'll see if that decision works or backfires. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The Reiatsu tribe members take their torches and begin their walk towards their camp.

_"Light is a little liar, that's all he is," Koga says. "He tricked Rei and me into believing that Ryoko was the vote, and he then goes and turns on me. What a backstabber. I hope he gets voted out very soon."_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika- Koga

Koga- Ryoko

Light- Koga

Rei- Ryoko

Ryoko- Koga)

Scenes from our next episode:

**Two tribes are dissolved:**

"We have had two immunity challenges so far," Jet explains. "The two tribes that failed to win either of those challenges are being dismantled."

**There is an extreme embarrassment in an immunity challenge:**

The winning player's teammates run over to her and mob her, while the losing player lies on the ground in humiliation, having being embarrassed by her.

**And a player on the winning tribe is sent to Exile:**

"Now comes our twist," Jet states. "Even though you lost, you will choose one member of the other tribe to send to Exile, which is a cave deep in the Seireitei Forest. It will be incredibly dark and uncomfortable for whoever gets sent there, but they will have a chance at finding one of the other immunity plushies."


	3. I Can't Resist Her: Days 7, 8, 9

The Survivor theme song "Ancient Voices" plays, showing the remaining characters in the game:

Alphonse Elric

Erika

Haruhi Suzumiya

InuYasha

Ryoji Kaji

Kenpachi Zaraki

Kyon

Li Syaoran

Light Yagami

Maes Hughes

Meilin

Mihoshi

Misato Katsuragi

Rangiku Matsumoto

Rei Hino

Ryoko

Shikamaru Nara

Spike Spiegel

Episode 3

I Can't Resist Her

Day 7

Reiatsu Tribe

(Ryoko, Light, Erika and Rei)

"We've got treemail!" Rei announces, as she returns to her tribemates with a piece of paper.

"Let's see what this has to say," Light says, as Rei hands him the piece of paper.

"Pack your bags and grab your stuff,

For your tribe it will now be tough.

Since you failed to win immunity,

Your tribe will now be history."

"History?" Ryoko asks. "You mean that we're getting thrown out of the game because we failed to win one of the first two immunity challenges?"

"I highly doubt that," Light responds. "More likely we're being forced to merge with one of the other tribes."

The players begin to gather their things and follow the map on the other side of the paper.

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Kaji, Meilin, Spike and Kyon)

Meilin and Kyon have gone out into the woods to collect their tribe's treemail.

"What type of challenge do you think we'll have this time?" Meilin asks.

"I'm not really sure, though I'm guessing it won't be very fun," Kyon mutters.

Kyon grabs the piece of paper that the tribe received, then the two return to their teammates.

"So, what did we get?" Kaji asks.

"A paper with a map and a poem," Kyon replies.

"Congratuations on your earlier victory,

Now your tribe does not need to worry.

For the two tribes that both times lost

Will now be forced to pay the cost."

"Hmmm… sounds like something bad's happening to the two tribes that lost both challenges," Spike comments.

"At least we don't have to be concerned about that," Rangiku adds.

"Well, let's get going," Kyon says, and the tribe begins following the map.

Merge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the players.

As the players file in, Jet adds, "Gotei, getting first look at the new Sokyoku tribe, Misa voted out, as well as Usagi voted out of Rukongai and Koga voted out of Reiatsu."

Once all the players have made their way into the designated area, Ryoko brings up a question to Jet: "So, what was that note about?"

"We have had two immunity challenges so far," Jet explains. "The two tribes that failed to win either of those challenges are being dismantled."

Players on the Reiatsu tribe gasp, while there is little response from the dysfunctional Rukongai tribe.

"You will be picked off one by one by your fellow two tribes, to join one of them," Jet announces. "But first, Li, you will automatically join Sokyoku, and Al, you will automatically join Gotei, so you do not have the advantage of knowing someone on your tribe from before the game."

Li walks over to the Sokyoku tribe, while Al goes over to the Gotei tribe.

"Now, it is time for you to choose which players you want on your tribe," Jet says. "Please call this coin, Sokyoku."

Haruhi, Kenpachi and InuYasha all call out their choice of heads or tails at once, with Haruhi and Kenpachi calling heads, while InuYasha calls tails.

"It seems like we have a majority favoring heads," Jet states. He then tosses the coin. "Heads it is. You get first pick, Sokyoku."

The players begin to discuss who they want on their tribe. They then all come to an agreement.

"Light," Misato tells Jet.

"Light, you are now a member of the Sokyoku tribe, handing him a new buff," Jet tells Light. "Your choice now, Gotei."

"We want Rei," Rangiku says.

"Rei it is," Jet says. "Back to you, Sokyoku."

"We're going with Erika," Maes tells Jet.

Erika smiles as she walks over to join Light.

"Gotei?" Jet asks.

"We'll go with Shikamaru," Spike tells Jet.

"Okay," Jet replies. "Last pick, Sokyoku."

"We'll take Ryoko," InuYasha says.

"All right," Jet says. "That means that you will join Gotei, Mihoshi."

Mihoshi walks over to join her new tribe members.

"Now, it is time for our first immunity challenge between the two tribes," Jet states. "First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie."

Rangiku tosses Kon to Jet.

"Thank you," Jet says. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For this challenge, we will have a simple game of tag. Each tribe will choose one of its members to be 'it.' On my go, this player must tag all of the players on the other team before the other 'it' does so. Any player who is tagged must immediately sit down, and I will be watching carefully to make sure that you do so. All players must stay within the designated area marked by lines on the ground, or else you are automatically eliminated. The first 'it' to tag all of the opposing tribe's players wins immunity. The losing tribe will be forced to join me at Tribal Council… tonight."

Several of the players gasp.

"Hey, it wouldn't be fun if we didn't keep on having Tribal Councils," Jet replies. "Now choose who you want as 'it,' and we'll get started."

The players discuss who they want to be "it," then Sokyoku chooses Kenpachi, while Gotei chooses Rangiku.

"Okay, again, everyone must stay inside this designated area, or you'll automatically be out," Jet states. "For immunity! Survivors ready, go!"

Kenpachi immediately chases down Mihoshi, who decides to run outside of the designated area.

"Mihoshi, I told you, you can't leave the designated area!" Jet shouts. "You're out of the challenge!"

Kenpachi easily tags Al and Shikamaru only seconds later, before Rangiku has made her first tag.

"Sokyoku, building up a quick lead!" Jet announces.

Rangiku comes back with tags of Maes and Li, but Kenpachi also tags Meilin to keep a pretty good lead. The two "it"s begin to have some difficulty now, with players managing to fool them pretty well with juke moves. Kyon skillfully dives underneath a leaping Kenpachi to avoid a tag, while Haruhi fakes out Rangiku to avoid being tagged by her.

"Both tribes, making some great moves so far," Jet states.

Rangiku then manages to tag Misato, while Kenpachi tags Kaji. Rangiku quickly chases down Erika, who attempts to escape but cannot. She then finds a way to tag a leaping Light, who finds himself unable to avoid Rangiku's tag.

"This challenge is going to come down to the wire!" Jet yells.

Kenpachi tags Kyon and Rei, while Rangiku finally manages to tag Light. That leaves Haruhi, Ryoko and InuYasha remaining for Sokyoku, but only Spike remaining for Gotei.

"Spike is the only Gotei tribe member remaining!" Jet shouts. "All pressure is on him!"

Kenpachi starts to have some difficulty in tracking down Spike, allowing Rangiku to tag Haruhi and Ryoko. But right after Rangiku tags Ryoko to leave only InuYasha in the game for Sokyoku, Kenpachi dives and barely touches Spike, in order to win the challenge for Sokyoku.

"Sokyoku wins immunity!" Jet announces.

The Sokyoku players run over to each other and begin to celebrate, while Rangiku hangs her head in disappointment. Spike and Kaji quickly run over to her to comfort her.

"It's all right," Spike says. "I should have escaped Kenpachi at the end there."

"Sokyoku, this is for you," Jet announces, tossing Kon over to Ryoko. Ryoko then squeezes Kon to her chest.

_Oh, Ryoko!_ Kon thinks.

"Gotei, you'll be seeing me tonight for Tribal Council," Jet tells them. "You've got this afternoon to figure out who you're going to vote out."

The two tribes head back to their camps, some of their players going there for the first time, with Sokyoku happy while Gotei is disappointed.

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji, Kyon, Al, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Rei)

Rei, Al, Shikamaru and Mihoshi begin to make their home at their new tribe, trying to fit in, but they quickly find themselves on the outside, as Rangiku goes into the woods to talk to Spike, Kaji and Kyon.

"We need to remove Mihoshi from this game, immediately," Rangiku tells them.

"That makes perfect sense," Kyon replies.

"That's a great strategy," Kaji adds. "She was clearly the weakest out there today."

"We need to stay together, the five original Gotei, until we've gotten rid of all of the others," Spike comments.

_"This merge works out perfectly for us strategically," Kaji says. "Since we have the numbers, we can easily just take out whoever we want who was not part of our tribe originally. It's a piece of cake."_

Rei immediately realizes this, but she gets little help from the other players who just moved into the Gotei tribe.

"We're on the outs around here," Rei tells Shikamaru. "We need to try to find a way to get one of the original Gotei players to flip."

"Who cares?" Shikamaru replies. "They're gonna take out the weakest player, right? And that's not one of us, is it?"

_"We got a really raw deal when we were forced to join the Gotei tribe," Rei says. "We have only four of us who joined, and we're from two different tribes, while Gotei already has an established alliance. And now, even while I'm trying to do something about it, I'm not getting any help from the od Rukongai tribe."_

Meilin does notice that she was left out by Rangiku in her talk in the woods. However, she is completely ignored by any of the former Rukongai tribe members.

_"Are the Rukongai people clueless?" Meilin says. "They don't know how this game works, apparently. I'm willing to flip on the Gotei alliance, because they don't want me as part of their group, but if Rukongai isn't willing to talk with me, they won't get my help."_

Rei does decide to talk to Meilin, after being surprised to notice that Meilin was not included with the rest of the Gotei alliance.

"It seems like your tribe has turned on you," Rei suggests.

"I think they have," Meilin replies. "If you want, I'm willing to vote with you."

"Great!" Rei says. "But there's only two of us."

"I know that Kyon is loyal to me," Meilin adds. "He'll find out who Rangiku and her lackeys plan on voting for, and then we'll use that information to our advantage."

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

Not even minutes after the new Sokyoku members have arrived at their new tribe, Haruhi has something to tell them…

"I just want to let you know, I'm the leader of this tribe, don't believe anything else anyone else says!" she announces.

"Okay…" Li replies.

"That's great news," Light says. "I'm glad to see that this tribe has taken charge by appointing someone as their leader."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kenpachi asks, walking over to where Haruhi is talking.

"I'm just letting our new members know who our leader is," Haruhi responds. "Me!"

"Well, don't believe her," Kenpachi tells the new members of the tribe. "I am actually the leader of the tribe."

"Are you kidding?" InuYasha exclaims, overhearing Kenpachi. "I'm actually this tribe's leader!"

Haruhi, Kenpachi and InuYasha then begin to argue amongst themselves, giving Light reason to smile.

_"I don't care who's the leader of this tribe, but if they're going to argue over that, it's going to give us a perfect opportunity to gain a foothold in our new tribe," Light says._

A little later, Light talks with Erika and Ryoko alone.

"We've got a great chance at surviving the next vote, even though we're in the minority here," Light tells them. "All we need is to get the 'leaders' of this tribe to continue to fight amongst themselves."

"That sounds great, Light," Erika replies.

"Right, but who are we going to vote for?" Ryoko questions.

"You leave that to me," Light responds. "I'll figure that out at the right time, and then I'll let you know."

_"I don't trust Light one little bit," Ryoko says. "I'm just going along with him at the moment because I don't have much of a choice. I don't even care that he spared me last time, that doesn't earn any points with me."_

Maes and Misato also talk about their strategies.

"We may need to flip on our own alliance," Maes suggests. "If they're just going to fight over who's the leader, we could gain a big advantage just by joining up with the new people."

"That could work," Misato replies. "But wouldn't it make more sense to vote out the weakest player?"

"Not if that's going to result in us being the next ones voted out," Maes says.

_"Our best chance may not be with our original tribe, but with the new members of our tribe," Maes says. "If we can flip on our alliance at the right time, we could end up in a great position."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji, Kyon, Al, Shikamaru, Mihoshi and Rei)

That evening, the Gotei tribe members are making last-minute preparations on who they want to vote out.

"They tell me they want to take out Mihoshi," Kyon says to Mihoshi.

"Well, that's fine," Rei replies. "As long as it's not one of us."

"We're thinking that if they continue to exclude me, we could turn on Rangiku, Spike and Kaji," Meilin adds.

"I'm all for that, but only if it works out for us in the right way," Kyon responds.

Mihoshi begins to scramble at the last moment.

"Al! Al!" she cries. "Who are we going to vote out?"

"I don't know yet," Al replies. "I just hope they aren't voting out me."

_"Shikamaru doesn't seem to want to work with me, so I'm pretty much on my own," Al says. "I'm just hoping to be useful, so I don't get voted out. Hopefully they think I'm useful enough already."_

Tribal Council

(Gotei)

The players walk into Tribal Council with their torches blazing. They set them down in the designated area, while Jet Black watches.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council as the new. larger Gotei tribe," Jet states. "Rei, what is it like so far in your new tribe?"

"Well, it's clear to see that some people are already ostracizing other people in the tribe," Rei replies.

"How would you describe that?" Jet asks.

"The people from the original tribe are not including the people who got added to the new tribe," Rei responds.

"Is this true, Rangiku?" Jet questions.

"Obviously you're more comfortable with the people who you were with from the beginning," Rangiku replies. "It's just natural to have alliances with people who you have been with for a while."

"What about the idea of joining up with the newer members of your tribe, Meilin?" Jet asks.

"That's certainly an option, especially if you are left out of your original tribe," Meilin says. "You have to watch out to see if your original tribe members are turning on you."

Spike and Kaji look suspiciously at Meilin as she says this.

"Spike, you gave a little bit of a reaction over that," Jet states. "Why is that?"

"Well, you wonder why someone would bring up possibly turning on their original tribe," Spike replies. "I would think that you wouldn't want to give your tribemates a reason to vote you out like that."

"Maybe it's because you've never included me, and you're just waiting for a chance to take me out," Meilin snaps.

"I don't think it's that at all," Kaji responds. "We've given you plenty of opportunities to be part of us, and you haven't accepted them. You've put yourself in this situation."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Meilin says.

"Well, it seems we've got some friction within this tribe already, not even a full day after it absorbed four new members," Jet states. "With that, it is time to vote. Al, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Al gets up on his way to the voting booth.

Al goes to vote.

_"I think that you're the weakest member of our tribe," Al says, holding up his vote for Mihoshi. "That's why I'm giving you my vote."_

Kaji goes to vote.

Kyon goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

_"I'm voting you out, Mihoshi, even if I don't exactly agree with the rest of my tribe," Meilin says._

Mihoshi goes to vote.

_"Meilin, your tribe seems not to like you too much, so I'm voting for you," Mihoshi says._

Rangiku goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

Shikamaru goes to vote.

Spike goes to vote.

_"I probably should be voting for someone else," Spike says._

After Spike comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to the voting booth, gathers the votes, then returns to the tribe.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote. "Mihoshi," he reads, with Mihoshi looking a bit nervous.

"Mihoshi," he says, pulling out the next vote. Mihoshi begins to look even more nervous.

"Mihoshi," Jet reads the third vote. "Three votes Mihoshi."

He pulls out the next vote. "Mihoshi," he states. "Four votes Mihoshi."

Mihoshi looks extremely nervous as Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Meilin," Jet reads the next vote. "Four votes Mihoshi, one vote Meilin, four votes left."

Jet opens up the next vote slowly. "Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," he announces, "Mihoshi. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Mihoshi walks over to her torch and brings it over to Jet.

"Mihoshi, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Mihoshi walks into the gate of the world of the living, leaving the remaining eight players.

"It seems tonight's vote came down to trying to make this tribe stronger," Jet says. "That will have to put off any possible alliances turning on each other until the next vote. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and begin their walk back towards their camp.

_"I guess I wasn't helping the tribe out enough," Mihoshi says. "I got eliminated right off the bat in the immunity challenge, and I guess that's why they wanted to vote me out. It was fun while it lasted."_

(Who voted for whom:

Al- Mihoshi

Kaji- Mihoshi

Kyon- Mihoshi

Meliin- Mihoshi

Mihoshi- Meilin

Rangiku- Mihoshi

Rei- Mihoshi

Shikamaru- Mihoshi

Spike- Mihoshi)

Day 8

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

Haruhi is walking with Ryoko over towards the treemail area.

"So, what is this whole thing about being a leader?" Ryoko questions.

"I am the leader of this tribe, whether anyone else wants to admit it or not!" Haruhi shouts.

"Why don't you vote out the other people who think they're the leader?" Ryoko asks.

"I tried to, but it didn't work out," Haruhi replies.

They reach into the treemail box to find a piece of paper and a football.

"American football?" Haruhi asks.

"It's possible," Ryoko responds. "Maybe the note will give us a hint about it."

The players return to the rest of the tribe, where Ryoko reads the note's poem.

"Here's what it says," Ryoko states.

"If you want to win immunity,

You'll have to win at our form of rugby.

Then one player whose team will smile

Will end up being put in exile."

"So I guess we're going to play… rugby?" Misato asks.

"Good," Kenpachi says. "I want a real battle."

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts.

The two tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"Sokyoku, getting your first look at the new Gotei tribe," Jet announces. "Mihoshi, voted out last Tribal Council."

The Sokyoku tribe shows no emotion over Mihoshi's ousting.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie," Jet states.

Ryoko tosses Kon to Jet.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs," Jet announces. "Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Today you will play a simple, modified game of rugby. There will be a ball placed in the middle of this field. You will then do whatever it takes to get the ball across your opponent's goal line. The first team to gain possession of the ball across the other team's goal line wins immunity and will not have to visit me tomorrow night for Tribal Council. Sokyoku, you have to sit out one member, who's it gonna be?"

"I will," says Erika.

"Okay," Jet states. "Get to your own goal lines, then wait for my go."

The players go to their respective goal lines, then wait for Jet.

"For immunity!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready, go!"

Both teams run as fast as they can towards the ball in the middle of the field. Kenpachi is the first one to it, but he ends up kicking it away from his team and over to the Gotei tribe. Meilin ends up with the ball, then passes it to Kyon. Kyon passes the ball over to Spike, who is tackled immediately by InuYasha. There is then a gigantic pileup on top of Spike.

"Spike, really getting pounded down there!" Jet yells with glee.

The ball ends up squirting out, and it is picked up by Maes, who flips it over to Li. Li then tries tossing the ball to a teammate, but cannot find anyone, and ends up being tackled by Kaji and Al.

"Li gets slammed pretty hard!" Jet shouts.

The ball ends up rolling away, over to Rangiku. Rangiku begins running down the field with the ball, shaking off a possible tackle by Haruhi. It looks like she is going to win the challenge for Gotei, but Kenpachi chases her down and slaps the ball away. Light then chases down the ball, picking it up near his own goal line.

"Light, looking for someone to throw it to!" Jet announces.

Light then launches the ball downfield, where it is caught by Ryoko. Ryoko begins running forward, getting held back by a desperate Rei and Shikamaru. She then tosses the ball over to Haruhi, who escapes from a potential tackle from Kaji. Only Kyon stands between her and the goal line.

"You can't stop me, Kyon!" Haruhi shouts.

Kyon charges at Haruhi, but Haruhi spins away from his potential tackle, running past him as he sprawls on the ground. She then crosses the goal line, throwing the ball into the air in celebration.

"Sokyoku wins immunity!" Jet yells.

Haruhi's teammates run over to her and mob her, while Kyon lies on the ground in humiliation, having being embarrassed by her.

"Sokyoku, this is for you," Jet says, tossing Kon to Haruhi. Haruhi squeezes Kon to her chest happily.

_Oh, Haruhi!_ Kon thinks.

"Now comes our twist," Jet states. "Gotei, even though you lost, you will choose one member of Sokyoku to send to Exile, which is a cave deep in the Seireitei Forest. It will be incredibly dark and uncomfortable for whoever gets sent there, but they will have a chance at finding one of the other immunity plushies."

"Other plushies?" Rei asks.

"It will be one of the other modsouls, created by my assistant Kisuke Urahara, originally for the purpose of detecting Bounts," Jet says. "This is an individual immunity plushie, which may be used immediately before the reading of the votes at any Tribal Council. Now, who's it gonna be?"

Kyon points at Haruhi. "Haruhi," he says.

"Haruhi, here's a map to Exile," Jet tells her. "You'll return in time for the next immunity challenge."

"Oh, Kyon," Haruhi says angrily, tossing Kon to teammate Misato while she takes the map off Jet.

"Have fun," Jet jokes, as Haruhi walks away mad, causing Kyon to chuckle.

"Sokyoku, congratulations," Jet continues. "Gotei, I got nothing for you. You can all head back to camp. I'll see Gotei for Tribal tomorrow night."

The tribes walk away from the immunity challenge area, with Sokyoku happy again while Gotei once again disappointed.

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji, Kyon, Al, Shikamaru and Rei)

_"That was the worst way to end a challenge," Kyon says. "To end up losing because I couldn't tackle Haruhi, and Haruhi embarrassing me like that, it just couldn't have ended any worse. At least I got Haruhi back a bit by sending her into Exile."_

Meilin tries to comfort an upset Kyon.

"It's okay, Kyon, it wasn't all your fault," Meilin tells him.

"I had that chance, though," Kyon says. "I'm so disappointed, I could have given us a real shot at staying in that challenge."

"It's really all right," Meilin replies. "There were a bunch of us who didn't come up big in that challenge."

"I know, it's just… it was Haruhi," Kyon states.

_"Kyon's really taking that challenge loss hard, and he's taking it personally," Meilin says. "He doesn't need to worry that much, he's not in trouble of being voted out. If anyone is, I am, and if Kyon's too busy moping around, we're going to end up getting blindsided by his former allies."_

Rangiku goes into the woods to talk to Kaji and Spike in the woods.

"We've got to get rid of Meilin," she says. "That's our only choice."

"She was ready to turn on us last night," Spike comments. "You just can't trust her."

"But what about Kyon?" Kaji asks. "She seems pretty close with him."

"I'll talk with him, and convince him to vote with us," Rangiku says. "And even if he doesn't vote with us, you talk Al and Shikamaru into joining us."

A little later on, Rangiku talks to Kyon alone in the woods.

"So, I was wondering…" she says. "Would you consider voting off Meilin?"

Kyon looks stern. "Meilin and I have been close since Day 1," he replies. "I don't plan on turning on her."

"Oh, come on," Rangiku continues, going up close to him. "Pretty please?"

Kyon finds it hard to resist Rangiku's advances. "Oh, all right," he mutters, feeling spineless. "If you say so."

"Thank you," she says, pulling on Kyon's cheek.

_"No man can resist me," Rangiku says. "None!"_

_"I feel really bad about turning on Meilin, but what choice do I have?" Kyon says. "Rangiku talks to me like that, and I… I can't resist her."_

Exile

Haruhi walks into the cave, finding it absolutely pitch-black. She considers just leaving the cave, but then she sees one of Jet's assistants, the ever-angry Soi Fon, watching her every moment. So she sighs and continues into the cave, tripping over a rock as she does.

_"That Kyon's going to get it when we get back to the SOS Brigade!" Haruhi says. "Sending me into a place like this, what a nasty thing to do to the brigade leader! He ought to be here, not me!"_

She finds a place to sit down and rest.

"I wish I had a pillow," she mutters.

She then lays her head down, and it just so happens that there is something soft that is in the very spot on which she lays her head. She quickly reaches back and picks up the object on which she had laid.

"I wonder what this is," she says. "Too bad I can't see it… could it be an immunity plushie? I guess I'll find out when I get out of here."

Sokyoku Tribe

(Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

"Now that the annoying girl's out of here, it's only natural that I take over as leader," Kenpachi suggests.

"No way!" InuYasha replies. "I think that means I'm the leader!"

_"Our first matter of action should be eliminating one of the so-called 'leaders' around here," Light says. "And I think that blindsiding them will not be all that difficult."_

Light and Erika go to talk with Maes and Misato.

"We're thinking of trying to blindside one of the people who call themselves 'leaders,'" Light suggests. "Any idea which one would be best to blindside?"

"Haruhi might end up finding one of the immunity plushies," Misato replies. "I'd go with one of the other two."

"I think that InuYasha is probably the less likely to suspect a blindside," Maes adds. "We're best off voting for him."

"Then he's gone," Light says. "I've got Ryoko on board with us, and that's five. No question we'll be able to take him out."

_"I'm not sure getting rid of InuYasha is the best decision right now," Misato says. "I'd rather take out someone weaker, but perhaps they feel that I'm one of the weaker people around here. If I speak against Light, it's possible he could turn on me and have me as the next one out of here."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji, Kyon, Al, Shikamaru and Rei)

As the tribe gathers logs that night, several of the players notice Shikamaru sitting around doing nothing. Meilin immediately points this out to Kyon.

"If Shikamaru doesn't want to help us, he ought to go next," Meilin suggests quietly to him.

"Good idea," Kyon replies.

_"I've got Rangiku wanting my vote, but my first alliance is with Meilin," Kyon says. "I'm simply going to pretend to go along with Rangiku, but vote with Meilin."_

"Rei's on board with us, isn't she?" Meilin asks.

"Yes," Kyon says. "All we need is to get Al with us, and we'll have four."

_"My fate may rely on whether we can convince Al to vote with our alliance of three," Meilin says. "Tomorrow will be the big day, to find out if we can do that or not."_

Day 9

Sokyoku Tribe

(Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

"Boy, isn't it nice not having that annoying Haruhi around here?" Kenpachi asks Maes.

"Absolutely," Maes replies.

"You know, she'd have to be the first one I want out of our new expanded tribe," Kenpachi continues.

"But wouldn't that be a potential problem, if she has the immunity plushie?" Maes questions.

"Do you think she's actually smart enough to find it?" Kenpachi asks. "I doubt it."

"You may underestimate her abilities," Maes replies.

_"This Maes guy actually thinks that Haruhi girl has the brains to find a plushie in a pitch-black cave," Kenpachi says. "Maybe he's the dumb one, to actually think that, because that girl has no chance at finding it."_

Meanwhile, Light goes to tell Ryoko about their plan to vote out InuYasha, while Li sits by, watching.

"We're taking out InuYasha next time," Light tells her.

"Boy, this isn't like you, Light, actually coming out and saying it," Ryoko responds.

"That's because we have the numbers," Light says. "With you there's five of us going to vote for him, and that's enough. I don't have to worry about anyone flipping on us."

"Hey, as long as it isn't me, I don't care who I'm voting for," Ryoko replies.

After hearing what Light and Ryoko were talking about, Li decides on his own plan.

_"If they aren't including me in their alliance of five, and are arrogant enough to allow me to hear what they're going to do, I'm going to spoil their plans," Li says._

As the tribe eats lunch together that afternoon, Li brings up Light's plan in broad daylight.

"InuYasha, did you know that Light and his pals are trying to oust you from the game?" Li asks.

"What?!" InuYasha screams.

"He says he's got an alliance of five to take you out, isn't that right, Light?" Li adds.

"I don't understand," Light says. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm letting InuYasha know now," Li replies.

"And I'm not gonna let it happen!" InuYasha yells.

"Calm down, InuYasha," Erika says. "There must be a misunderstanding."

"There's no way I'm writing your name down, InuYasha," Light tells InuYasha. "Mark my words."

_"Li just cooked his own goose," Light says. "If he's just going to try to ruin other people's games, he can have his own game ruined by us changing our plans and taking him out."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji, Kyon, Al, Shikamaru and Rei)

Meilin, Kaji and Rei all go up to Al when Al is away from the rest of the tribe.

"We need your help," Meilin tells him.

"What is it?" Al asks.

"Shikamaru is doing nothing around this camp, and we want to take him out," Meilin replies. "But we're going to need your vote."

"Okay," Al says. "I haven't heard anything from Shikamaru, it's like he quit playing the game."

Shikamaru, meanwhile, sits by himself in the Gotei shelter.

_"I'm sick of this tribe," he says. "Nothing good has come out of it for me, it's so boring. I hate all these people here, and they probably all hate me. I've got no reason to try to talk with them, none of them want to work with me. I'm just going to sit here and see how long I can last without saying anything."_

Rangiku makes sure of her plans with Kaji and Spike.

"We're taking out Meilin," she says. "But I get the feeling Kyon isn't on board with us."

"Neither is Shikamaru," Kaji adds. "He refused to accept my invitation to vote out Meilin."

"Well, I'm going to talk to Al," Spike says. "Hopefully he joins us and votes for Meilin."

Spike later goes off into the woods to talk to Al.

"Hey, we're planning on taking out Meilin," he tells Al.

"Really?" Al replies, pretending that he has not heard this already.

"Yes," Spike says. "We're going to need your help to do it, though."

"Okay," Al responds. "I'm on board with you."

_"This might be very dangerous, trying to pretend to be part of two alliances at once, but if it's going to make me more popular, I have to try it," Al says. "Then I'll just choose which one I want to support, whether it's Meilin or Spike."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

Light gathers Erika, Ryoko, Misato and Maes in the woods together, away from the others in the tribe.

"There's been a change in plans," he tells them. "We're going after Li now, not InuYasha."

"Why is that?" Ryoko asks.

"Because Li decided to just spill the beans to InuYasha, and I'm not happy with him about it," Light responds. "We have the numbers to take out whoever we want, so why not take him out instead?"

"That sounds great, Light," Erika says.

_"Light's getting way too cocky," Ryoko says. "He thinks I'm right on board with whatever move he makes, but he's wrong. If I want to, I'll just turn on him and spoil his supposedly unbeatable alliance of five."_

Maes and Misato agree to go along with Light's plan, while holding some reservations.

_"I'm not sure why Light wants to change plans now," Misato says. "Just because Li made him mad? That doesn't make much sense, you can't make decisions just on that. But if we split our alliance now, we'll be in trouble."_

_"I thought we wanted InuYasha out because he thinks he's the leader," Maes says. "Li doesn't call himself the leader, but now Light wants him out. Whatever, I guess that's who we're going with now."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji, Kyon, Al, Shikamaru and Rei)

That evening, Rangiku tries to convince Kyon at the last minute to vote out Meilin.

"Come on, Kyon, you can be part of our strong alliance," Rangiku tells him. "We've got Spike, Kaji, Shikamaru and Al all voting for Meilin, and we just want you to join us as well."

Kyon sounds surprised to hear a couple of those names in Rangiku's list. "If you insist," he replies. "I really don't want to vote her out, but if it's going to help my standing in the tribe, I guess I will."

"Thank you," Rangiku responds.

_"Shikamaru? Al?" Kyon says. "I thought Shikamaru was not talking to anyone, and I thought Al was on board with us. Maybe both of them were convinced by Rangiku to vote with her too. If so, I might be better off just voting for Meilin and keeping myself safe. I'll have to think about it, right now anything is possible."_

Tribal Council

(Gotei)

The tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches, setting them down, then taking their seats across from Jet Black.

"Let's first talk about the immunity challenge," Jet says. "Spike, you really took a pounding there, didn't you?"

"Why do I get the feeling you thought that was funny?" Spike replies.

Jet gives a wily smile. "Surely that couldn't have been too fun," he adds.

"Actually, it was," Spike responds. "I really thought I'd give our team a chance at winning."

"Rangiku, you almost broke it there to win it for your team," Jet says.

"I was so close," Rangiku replies. "I wanted to give us the victory so badly, but in the end I just came up a little bit too short."

"That brings us to the end of the challenge, where Kyon got embarrassed by Haruhi," Jet says. "What did it feel like to get completely juked out of your shoes by your girlfriend?"

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend," Kyon answers sternly, leading to laughter from his tribemates. "Second, it wasn't fun, but I think I got her back by forcing her to go to Exile."

"Was that choice made because you think she won't find the plushie?" Jet asks.

"I think she _will_ find it," Kyon responds. "And that will be advantageous to me later in the game."

"That sounds like a little bit of a confident thing to say, because you assume that you're going to be around until a potential merge with her tribe," Jet says. "How do you know that there even will be a merge?"

"I'm betting on it," Kyon replies.

"Taking a gamble is sometimes the only thing you can do in this game," Jet states. "Meilin, have you felt like you have to take a gamble?"

"Absolutely," Meilin answers. "I've been pushed to the outs of this tribe, because some people apparently don't like me. But I'm just going to take a chance on my alliance working, and if it does work, I might be in good shape."

"We're not too far into this game, but it can take a toll on everyone," Jet adds. "Shikamaru, you just don't look like you're with it right now."

"I'm exhausted," Shikamaru replies. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Are you quitting?" Jet asks excitedly.

"No, no I'm not," Shikamaru responds. "I'm going to stay as long as this tribe wants me around."

"That is the key, isn't it?" Jet says. "With that, it is time to vote. Al, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Al gets up to vote.

Al goes to vote.

Kaji goes to vote.

_"I don't get it myself, but Rangiku wants you out, so I'm voting for you, Meilin," Kaji says. "Sorry."_

Kyon goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

_"Shikamaru, you just don't seem to care anymore," Meilin says. "It's time for you to go."_

Rangiku goes to vote.

_"This vote is part of my continuing strategy to take out all females," Rangiku says. "That means you, Meilin."_

Rei goes to vote.

Shikamaru goes to vote.

Spike goes to vote.

After Spike comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet says. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote. "Meilin," he says, as Meilin looks nervous.

"Shikamaru," he reads the next vote. "One vote Shikamaru, one vote Meilin."

Jet pulls out the third vote. "Shikamaru," he reads it. "Two votes Shikamaru, one vote Meilin."

He opens up the next vote. "Meilin," he says. "We're tied, two votes each."

Meilin looks really nervous as he opens the next vote. "Meilin," Jet says. "Three votes Meilin, two votes Shikamaru."

Jet pulls out the next vote. "Shikamaru," Jet states. "We're tied again, three votes each."

He opens up the next vote slowly. "Shikamaru," he reads. "Four votes Shikamaru, three votes Meilin, one vote left."

Shikamaru seems not to care as Jet opens up the final vote. "Eighth person voted out of… wait a minute, I beg your pardon!" Jet exclaims. "This vote's for Meilin! We're tied, four votes each!"

Meilin sighs after nearly celebrating, while Shikamaru keeps up his nonchalant attitude.

"We will now revote," Jet says. "But first, each of you should give a reason why you should stay. Meilin, you're first."

"Shikamaru doesn't care anymore, he doesn't want to be in this game," Meilin says to her tribemates. "I do want to stay, you should keep me, it will be better for the challenges."

"Shikamaru?" Jet asks.

Shikamaru throws his hands up. "I really can't give you a reason," he says. "Meilin's right."

Jet raises his eyebrows upon hearing Shikamaru's statement. "Okay, with that, it is time to revote. Meilin and Shikamaru will not revote. Al, you're again up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Al gets up to vote for the second time.

Al goes to vote.

Kaji goes to vote.

Kyon goes to vote.

_"If you don't care, you don't stay," Kyon says, as he writes down Shikamaru's name._

Rangiku goes to vote.

_"Don't mess with my strategy," she says, holding up her vote for Meilin._

Rei goes to vote.

Spike goes to vote.

_"I'll regret this," he says._

After Spike comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes – again."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote. "Meilin," he says, with Meilin giving a nervous look.

"Shikamaru," he reads the second vote. "One vote Shikamaru, one vote Meilin."

He pulls out the third vote. "Shikamaru," he reads it. "Two votes Shikamaru, one vote Meilin."

He takes the fourth vote out, opening it slowly. "Meilin," he says. "We're tied, two votes each."

Shikamaru keeps his nonchalant attitude, while Meilin remains nervous, as Jet pulls out the fifth vote. "Shikamaru," Jet says. "Three votes Shikamaru, two votes Meilin, one vote left."

Jet opens the final vote very slowly. "Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," he states. "This time, it really is… Shikamaru."

Shikamaru gets up from his seat and grabs his torch, then holds it out in front of Jet.

"Shikamaru, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Shikamaru walks off into the gate to the world of the living, seemingly not caring.

"This vote goes to show that perhaps there is reason to change your alliances, if it's going to better the tribe," Jet states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The tribe takes their torches, then starts their walk back to their camp.

_"I don't know, I guess I just didn't really like it that much after a while," Shikamaru says. "It wasn't worth it, really. I'm kind of glad they voted me out."_

(Who voted for whom:

Al- Shikamaru, Shikamaru

Kaji- Meilin, Meilin

Kyon- Shikamaru, Shikamaru

Meilin- Shikamaru

Rangiku- Meilin, Meilin

Rei- Shikamaru, Shikamaru

Shikamaru- Meilin

Spike- Meilin, Shikamaru)

Scenes from our next episode:

**Gotei continues to struggle at challenges:**

___"No! That goes over here!" Meilin cries._

_"I think it should be on this end," Rangiku replies._

_"No, it should be in the middle!" Al shouts._

**Haruhi is sent back to Exile:**

___Haruhi enters the same pitch-black cave as before, sighing._

_"This time there's no plushie," she says. "I really wish there was another one."_

**And Li tries making up with Light:**

_"I'm sorry about that," Li replies. "Do you think we can patch things up?"_


	4. There's No Use In Even Voting:Days 10:12

Chapter 4

There's No Use in Even Voting

Day 10

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji, Kyon, Al and Rei)

"Well, that was interesting?" Kaji remarks.

"I'd say so," Kyon replies.

Rangiku looks over at the rest of the tribe with a look of disgust, just shaking her head.

_"I thought for sure I had everything under control, but someone went against me last night," Rangiku says. "I'm going to find out who it was, and he will pay the price."_

Rei looks pretty concerned about the amount of food the tribe has remaining.

"Are you sure we have enough rice to make it until a potential merge?" she asks her tribe members.

"I'm pretty certain we'll be fine," Al comments.

"Yes, but we should be careful," Kyon says. "The Rukongai tribe didn't really bring over all that much rice, and we've had to make up for them ever since they joined us."

"Rukongai was pretty useless," Meilin adds, with Al seeming to be pretty upset by her and Kyon's words.

Meanwhile, Rangiku angrily calls Spike and Kaji into the woods to talk to them.

"What was the meaning of last night?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" Kaji questions.

"You know what I'm talking about," she replies. "One of you two flipped, and I want to know which one it was."

Spike sheepishly raises his hand. "I voted for Shikamaru," he admits. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Rangiku asks angrily. "I had everything perfect for our alliance, now we're in trouble."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that Shikamaru wasn't helping out our tribe that much at all, he didn't care," Spike replies. "I thought that voting him out would be better in the long run."

"That won't matter if in the short run one of us gets voted out thanks to Meilin now having the power in the tribe!" Rangiku snaps.

"What about Kyon?" Spike questions.

"What about him?" Rangiku responds. "He's obviously with Meilin, no matter how much I try to convince him. I don't know what he finds more attractive about her than me."

"Maybe it has nothing to do with attraction, maybe he's just more comfortable with her," Kaji suggests.

"Well, I will do my part to keep the three of us in this game," Rangiku says. "Whether you two will do the same is up to you."

_"So Spike decides he's just going to vote on his own whims, instead of following my lead," Rangiku says. "Doesn't he realize that now he's put our alliance in the minority? What a stupid decision. If I could vote him out, I would, but I need him on my side for now."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

"We've got treemail!" Misato announces to the rest of her tribemates, returning with the treemail along with Maes.

"It's some sort of ladder," Maes adds, pulling out the part of the ladder that was included with the message.

The two players bring the piece of paper over to the other tribe members. Misato hands it to InuYasha, who begins to read it.

"Put together your team's ladder

And your team will be much gladder

As you'll be immune for this day

If you are the first to climb all the way."

"Boy, is that a bad poem," Ryoko comments.

"I guess we're going to be building a ladder and then climbing it," Light remarks.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Li adds.

_"This tribe is so much better than our previous one," Light says. "We just won two challenges, and I wouldn't be surprised if we end up winning two more."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts.

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area, which is a bizarre-looking field with only two trees in the middle of it.

"Sokyoku, getting your first look at the new Gotei tribe, Shikamaru voted out last Tribal Council," Jet comments.

No response is given to Shikamaru's ousting.

"We now bring in Haruhi, returning from Exile," Jet says.

Haruhi walks into the area with a scowl on her face, carrying her bag, which instantly several of her teammates try to peek in, but she pulls it away.

"Let's get to today's immunity challenge," Jet states. "For today, you'll have the pieces to put together a tall ladder. Each of the rungs has different ends, so each of them can only fit into one spot. Once you have put together the whole ladder, you will put it up against your team's tree, and one tribe member will climb to the top of the ladder and grab your team's flag to win immunity."

"And what if someone slips off the ladder and falls?" Ryoko asks.

"Then they'll probably be too hurt to continue in this game," Jet replies with a grin. "Anyway, Sokyoku, you must sit out two members, and you cannot sit out the same players in back-to-back challenges. Who are they gonna be?"

"Misato and Li will sit out," Haruhi announces, without conferring with her teammates.

"Okay, Misato and Li are out for this challenge," Jet says, before anyone can protest Haruhi's decision. "Get over to your ladder pieces, and wait for my go."

Both Misato and Li scowl at Haruhi as she joins her teammates for the challenge.

"Survivors ready?" Jet shouts. "Go!"

The tribes begin going to work on building their ladders. Unfortunately for Gotei, they seem to be having bad luck with fitting their pieces together, but it does not help that they are completely disorganized.

"No! That goes over here!" Meilin cries.

"I think it should be on this end," Rangiku replies.

"No, it should be in the middle!" Al shouts.

Sokyoku, meanwhile, is having their own problems, because InuYasha quickly put several of the pieces in the wrong positions, where others are trying to put the correct pieces.

"Hey! What are you doing?" InuYasha asks.

"Putting this together the right way," Light responds.

Due to both tribes' problems, they seem to cancel each other out, and they both end up on the same pace.

"Sokyoku, putting in the last few pieces!" Jet yells. "Gotei, also close to being finished!"

Both tribes finish their ladders at nearly the exact same time, then put them up against their trees.

"It's going to be a race to the top!" Jet shouts.

InuYasha begins climbing the ladder just a bit before the tribe has it against the tree, while Kaji waits for his tribe to get the ladder all the way against the tree.

"InuYasha, with a bit of an advantage!" Jet announces.

InuYasha keeps his lead as he climbs up the ladder. He makes it to the top first, grabbing his team's flag.

"Sokyoku wins immunity!" Jet shouts.

The Sokyoku tribe begins to celebrate while the Gotei tribe looks on dejectedly.

"This is for you," Jet says, tossing Kon to Haruhi.

"Hey, why did you toss that to her?" InuYasha says as he comes down from the ladder.

"Well, she appears to be the leader of your tribe," Jet replies.

"What did you say?!" InuYasha screams.

"You're right, Jet, thanks for agreeing with me!" Haruhi exclaims. "Now let's go back to camp, everyone!"

"Hold it one minute," Jet shouts. "One of you is going to be sent to Exile by the losing tribe. Who's it gonna be, Gotei?"

"We want Haruhi to go back," Kyon suggests.

Haruhi scowls at Kyon as Jet hands her a map. She then gives Kon to Misato.

"Have a nice time at Exile," Jet tells Haruhi, before she stomps off into the distance. As she goes, she is laughed at by members of both tribes.

"Sokyoku, you can head back to camp," Jet tells the winning tribe.

The Sokyoku tribe heads back to camp, with Misato hugging Kon triumphantly.

"As for you, Gotei," Jet says, as Kaji comes back to the ground, "it's Tribal Council for you tonight – the third straight time since the merge. I got nothing for you, you can head back to camp."

The Gotei tribe begins their walk back towards their camp.

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji, Kyon, Al and Rei)

"We lost again!" Al complains.

"This one was close," Kaji comments. "Just a little better strategy and we would have won."

"I think they simply are better athletically than us," Rangiku suggests. "They have bigger and stronger people. If we're going to start winning, we're going to have to get rid of the ones here who aren't doing their jobs."

She gives Meilin a cold stare as she says this.

_"I don't know what Rangiku has against me, but I'm sure she wants me out of here," Meilin says. "The goal is going to be to try to get her anger off me and on someone else."_

_"Meilin is the weakest link of this tribe, there's no question about it," Rangiku says. "We needed to get rid of her before, and now we're paying for it."_

A little later on, Meilin goes to talk to Kyon alone.

"Look, we're in a lot of trouble," she tells him.

"_You_ are in a lot of trouble," Kyon corrects her.

"Whatever," she replies. "Look, you've got to help me out here. If you do, we could go a long way together."

"I already tried helping you," Kyon sighs. "Rangiku now has every reason she needs to get rid of you, as well as the support of almost everyone in the tribe."

"Well, why can't we convince people that someone else isn't pulling their weight?" Meilin asks. "I didn't think Al did a very good job in the challenge."

"Neither did I, but what can I say?" Kyon asks. "I can't put myself out on a limb just to try to save you."

"Yes, you can…" Meilin suggests.

Kyon sighs.

"How do I always get myself controlled by girls?" he wonders.

Sokyoku Tribe

(Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

"This is a win-win situation," InuYasha says. "We get immunity, _and_ we get rid of that annoying Haruhi for a while."

"I want to get rid of her as soon as we have the chance," Kenpachi adds.

"But what if she found the immunity plushie?" Misato suggests.

"Come on, do you really think she's that smart?" InuYasha asks.

"You never know," Maes says.

Exile

Haruhi enters the same pitch-black cave as before, sighing.

"This time there's no plushie," she says. "I really wish there was another one."

She sets her bag down and tries sitting down. As she does, she feels something soft underneath her.

"What's this?" she wonders.

She picks up the item and begins to squeeze it.

"I think it's a plushie!" she exclaims. "But then what's this thing I have in my bag?"

She pulls her original item out and squeezes it.

"They both feel like plushies," she says. "I guess I'll just keep both and see what happens."

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji, Kyon, Al and Rei)

During the evening hours, Kyon begins to suggest to Rei that Al is the one who should be voted out instead of Meilin.

"You know, I really think Al hasn't done enough around here, not Meilin," he says.

"Well, I agree, but we don't have the numbers," Rei replies. "We can vote for him, but there's only three of us."

"I know," Kyon says. "If we could only get one other person…"

Spike walks by as Kyon says this, but as Kyon is about to talk to him, Spike holds out his hand as if to say "no."

"You're our only hope," Kyon tells him. "Kaji is completely under Rangiku's spell, and if we don't get your vote, Meilin will go for sure."

Spike shrugs his shoulders, saying nothing, then walks away nonchalantly.

"I guess that seals Meilin's fate," Kyon comments.

"There's no use in even voting for Al, then," Rei adds.

Tribal Council

(Gotei)

The tribe walks into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze while Jet watches them.

"Interesting day today," Jet comments while they sit down. "Let's talk about today's challenge. You guys were so close, but you ended up just losing, and now it's three losses in a row."

"It's frustrating," Kaji replies. "It seems like no matter how good of an effort we give, we just can't win."

"Is it just bad luck, or is your team inferior?" Jet asks.

"We are inferior," Rangiku answers, to Jet's surprise, as his expression shows. "There are certain members on this tribe – or maybe a certain member – who are just not pulling their weight around here. Until they are removed, we have no way of beating Sokyoku."

Meilin gives Rangiku an angry look as she says this, giving Jet an opportunity to pounce. "Meilin, you looked upset with Rangiku about her comment," he says. "Why is that?"

"Because I know that she's using this excuse to try to convince the rest to vote me out," Meilin replies. "And if she knew better, she'd realize that I'm doing a much better job than Al is."

Al suddenly looks surprised, causing Jet to turn to him. "Al, you were just called out by Meilin as not doing a good job for your team," he says. "What do you think about that?"

"Well, obviously I think she's wrong," Al responds. "I don't know where I haven't been pulling my weight."

"You screw us up in the challenges!" Meilin snaps. "That's where you mess up!"

"Excuse me?" Al says.

"You think you know what you're doing, but you don't know any better than the rest of us," Meilin replies. "And that's what's costing us, not me, like Rangiku thinks."

"Meilin, obviously you've got some animosity against some of the others in your tribe," Jet comments. "Do you worry that these members might have that same feeling towards you?"

"So what if they do?" Meilin questions. "If I go home tonight, it'll be for the wrong reasons, and this tribe will pay the consequences."

"Well, we're about to find out who goes home tonight," Jet says, "because with that, it is time to vote. Al, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Al begins to get up from his seat.

Al goes to vote.

_"Meilin, I didn't know you had something against me, but it's too bad for you that pretty much everyone sees that you're the biggest problem in this tribe," Al says. "Sorry."_

Kaji goes to vote.

Kyon goes to vote.

_"I'm sticking with Meilin to her bitter end, which I believe is tonight," Kyon says, holding up his vote for Al._

Meilin goes to vote.

_"You're not keeping your weight, you scrap heap of metal," Meilin says._

Rangiku goes to vote.

_"No more games," Rangiku says. "Meilin, you're going home."_

Rei goes to vote.

Spike goes to vote.

After Spike comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet takes the votes, gathers them, rearranges them, then comes back to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet says. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Meilin," he reads.

Meilin crosses her arms angrily.

"Al," Jet says. "One vote Al, one vote Meilin."

He pulls out the next vote.

"Meilin," Jet says. "That's two votes Meilin."

He takes the next vote out of the urn.

"Al," Jet states. "We're tied, two votes Meilin, two votes Al."

He opens up the next vote slowly.

"Meilin," Jet reads. "Three votes Meilin, two votes Al, two votes left."

Meilin stares angrily at Jet, figuring her fate is sealed.

"Al," Jet says, reading the next vote. "We're tied again, three votes Meilin, three votes Al, one vote left."

Jet takes out the final vote, then opens it up very slowly.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," he says.

He finally opens it up for all to read, and a certain woman gasps.

"Al," Jet says. "That's four, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Rangiku gives a death glare to both Spike and Kaji, whispering her demand: "Who did this?"

Meanwhile, Al grabs his torch, then holds it out in front of Jet.

"Al, the tribe has spoken," Jet tells him, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Al then enters the gate to the world of the living.

"Tonight's vote was all about pulling your weight," Jet remarks. "Al mustn't have, because he was voted out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and go back to their camp.

_"It just isn't fair," Al says. "I know for a fact that I was doing more around camp and in challenges than Meilin, but someone obviously turned on me, and now I'm out instead of her. I don't get it, but it's too late to do anything about it now."_

(Who voted for whom:

Al – Meilin

Kaji – Meilin

Kyon – Al

Meilin – Al

Rangiku – Meilin

Rei – Al

Spike – Al)

Day 11

Sokyoku Tribe

(Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

Light and Erika are sitting together near the fire that morning, eating a little bit of the team's rice.

"You sure look lovely today," Light tells her.

"Oh, thank you," a blushing Erika replies.

"You know, if it were up to me, I'd get rid of everyone else here just so it could be the two of us," Light continues.

"Oh, Light…" Erika says.

"_Good, Erika, you're just buying into the plan," Light says. "I'll take you as far as I need you, then if you get too likable, I'll send you home next. It's as simple as that."_

Ryoko goes over to talk to Maes and Misato.

"Hey, remember when Light was talking about voting out InuYasha?" she asks.

"Yeah?" Maes replies.

"And then he changed it to voting off Li?" she continues.

"Right?" Misato responds.

"Well, which one is it? We need to know, soon!" Ryoko shouts.

Maes and Misato try to calm down Ryoko before she gives away their plan, although at this point Li has already given away the first plan to InuYasha.

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji, Kyon and Rei)

"We've got treemail!" Rei shouts.

"Oh, boy," Kyon replies sarcastically.

"We got another poem," Meilin says.

"Well, why don't you read it?" Spike asks.

"Okay, here goes…" Meilin says.

"Your team must work together

For it will be better

If you cut down your tree

And win immunity."

"Boy, is that a lousy poem," Rangiku comments.

"I guess we have to cut down a tree somehow," Rei remarks.

"That should be fun," Kaji says.

_"It's a big challenge coming up here," Meilin says. "If we don't win this one, then I can't count on staying around much longer at all."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the players.

The players walk into the challenge area, noting that it is exactly the same as the last one: two lone trees standing in a field.

"Sokyoku, getting your first look at the new Gotei tribe: Al voted out last Tribal Council."

No one responds to Al's ousting.

"We now bring in Haruhi, from Exile," Jet states.

Haruhi comes marching in angrily over to her tribe.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie," Jet says.

Misato tosses Kon to Jet.

"Thank you," Jet states. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

He then pulls out two axes.

"These will be what everyone will use today," he says. "Each of you will take turns trying to chop down your tree. Each player may only take one cut at the tree before handing off the ax to the next player. The team who gets their tree to hit the ground first wins immunity. Sokyoku, you have two extra members, so you must sit out three players, and you cannot sit out the same players in back-to-back challenges."

"I'll sit out," Erika offers.

"So will I," Haruhi says. "And Ryoko will as well."

Ryoko glares at Haruhi angrily.

"Okay, get over to your trees, and wait for my go," Jet states.

The players walk over to their trees, line up behind them, with their lead player holding the ax.

"For immunity! Survivors ready, go!" Jet shouts.

InuYasha and Kaji take simultaneous swipes at the tree. InuYasha gets a lot more power on his cut, although since it is not his Tetsusaiga, he cannot knock it down in one blow.

The players then hand off the ax to their next teammate in line. This time it is Kenpachi and Rangiku. Kenpachi naturally gets a lot bigger cut on his then his opponent.

"We need a new strategy!" Meilin exclaims. "Instead of cutting as hard as possible, we need to cut as fast as we can and get more cuts in than the other tribe!"

Meilin's strategy seems to work at first, as the quicker cuts taken by the Gotei tribe allow them to catch up to the Sokyoku tribe, whose ax gets stuck in the tree several times. However, the brute strength of InuYasha and Kenpachi gives back the lead to Sokyoku.

"Come on, just a little more!" Misato shouts.

But Gotei begins to catch up again, taking shorter swipes and getting more cuts in. Eventually, both trees are about to fall, and it is Kenpachi and Rangiku both cutting down their trees at the same time.

"Which one will hit the ground first?" Jet shouts.

Gotei's tree then barely hits the ground before Sokyoku's.

"Gotei wins immunity!" Jet yells.

The Gotei players begin to celebrate their first win as a merged tribe. The Sokyoku tribe members look on in shock.

"Gotei, this is for you," Jet says, as he tosses Kon to Rangiku.

"Thank you!" Rangiku replies, squeezing Kon to her chest happily.

_Oh, Rangiku!_ Kon thinks happily.

"Now, Sokyoku, you get to choose one player from Gotei to send to Exile," Jet states.

"Kyon!" Haruhi shouts.

Kyon simply shakes his head, as if he knew it was coming.

"Kyon, here's your map, have fun," Jet says, giving him the map.

Kyon heads off towards Exile while his teammates head back to camp.

"Sokyoku, I'll be seeing you tomorrow for Tribal Council, where for the first time, one of your nine will be going home," Jet states.

Sokyoku's players begin their trek back to camp.

_"A little bit of strategy beat a lot of brute strength," Misato says. "I hope people paid attention to that."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji and Rei)

"We won! We finally won!" Meilin exclaimed.

"Great strategy, Meilin," Rei tells Meilin.

"They may think they're bigger and stronger than us, but we had three women cutting down that tree, and we managed to beat them!" Kaji exclaims.

"We're strong women," Rangiku comments.

"Now we can start making a comeback in this game," Spike comments.

All of the players put their arms out and their hands meet in the middle of the circle.

"One, two, three, Gotei!" they all shout.

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

_"Losing this one hurt," InuYasha says. "We definitely are the stronger tribe, there's no reason we should have lost this challenge."_

"I'm really surprised their strategy worked," Li comments.

"They thought ahead better than we did," Light remarks.

"We're still going to have the numbers on them after this vote, though," Ryoko says.

"Right, but someone is going home," Maes states.

Meanwhile, Haruhi is arguing again with Kenpachi and InuYasha over who should be the leader.

"You two failed in that challenge, which just proves all the more that I should be the leader!" Haruhi shouts.

"Would you shut up already?" InuYasha asks. "You wouldn't have stood a chance at cutting down that tree, that's why you sat out."

"I clearly was getting much better cuts into the tree than InuYasha," Kenpachi comments. "I think that proves me as the leader of this tribe."

"No way!" InuYasha remarks. "I'm still the main leader here!"

The arguing continues well into the night.

Exile

Kyon sits down in the dark cave, bored to death. He tries feeling around for any sign of a hidden immunity plushie, but he cannot find it.

"Thanks, Haruhi," he sighs, before going to sleep.

Day 12

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

The players are sitting around the fire eating some rice. Li notices that Light is not talking to him at all.

"Hey, are you still upset about what happened before?" Li asks.

"Well, you did just go right out and spill the beans on my plan," Light replies.

"I'm sorry about that," Li replies. "Do you think we can patch things up?"

"Well, if you want to go ahead with that plan, we can," Light whispers. "Voting out InuYasha."

"I'm all for that," Li whispers back.

_"Poor Li, thinking he's going to survive this one," Light says. "No way. He's going to pay for deciding that he wants to just give away my plans."_

A little later, Kenpachi and InuYasha go to have a talk.

"We need to get rid of Haruhi, and now," Kenpachi says.

"Right, but who can we get to vote with us?" InuYasha asks.

"I'm sure the others around here are getting sick of Haruhi," Kenpachi replies. "They'll probably end up voting her out in due time."

Haruhi, meanwhile, goes around bragging to her fellow tribe members.

"You know, if I had taken part in that challenge, we would have won," she announces. "But I decided to stay back, and let you guys handle it for once. I didn't think you'd lose without me!"

"Would you put a sock in it?" Ryoko asks.

"I don't know what you guys would do without my leadership abilities!" Haruhi continues.

_"I know Light wants to get rid of Li, and then InuYasha, but Haruhi's really getting on my nerves," Ryoko says. "I may just throw a vote into the box for her."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji and Rei)

That afternoon, the Gotei tribe is talking about their future plans.

"We've got to win two more challenges in a row, to even up with them in numbers," Kaji says. "Then, depending on when the merge is, we'll be even with them."

"I think the merge comes after we are down to 10," Rangiku responds. "So if we win the next four challenges in a row, we'll have the advantage."

"We've got to at least win three out of four," Spike says. "Then we'll have a real opportunity to get far in this game."

"I just hope they don't throw any tricks into the mix," Meilin complains. "You know there's always something strange that could end up happening that could ruin our plans."

"Come on now, let's not think like that," Rei replies.

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Li, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

That evening, Sokyoku is going over last-minute voting strategies.

"Everyone vote for Li," Light tells Erika, Ryoko, Maes and Misato, who are all gathered together.

"Are you sure?" Ryoko asks. "I'd like to vote for Haruhi."

"Li will spill the beans on any of our plans, as you saw earlier," Light comments. "We've got to get rid of him."

_"Light wants us to vote for Li, but Haruhi has caused us the most problems in this tribe with her attitude," Maes says. "I'll just have to see."_

Kenpachi and InuYasha are set on voting for Haruhi. They try to convince Li to do the same.

"Okay," Li says. "Are you sure that's the right decision?"

"Yes," InuYasha says. "We're voting her off."

_"I was going to join Light in voting off InuYasha, but I've decided that going after Haruhi is a better decision," Li says. "Hopefully it works."_

Tribal Council

(Sokyoku)

The Sokyoku tribe walks into Tribal Council with their torches ablaze. They set them down in their respective places before taking their seats across from Jet.

"It's been a long time," Jet says. "Let's go all the way back to the merge. Ryoko, what did you think about joining this new tribe, after yours had lost twice in a row?"

"Well, certainly it was a change in culture," Ryoko replies. "We go from a losing tribe to one that's actually found a way to win."

"You really have found a way to win, for three straight challenges, until this past one," Jet states. "Light, what went wrong in losing this one?"

"The other team had a better strategy than us," Light responds. "If we had thought faster and figured out how to match their strategy, we might have pulled this one out, but instead we stuck to what we were doing, and just barely lost."

"I think our strategy was fine," InuYasha says. "They just got a little lucky in this one."

"So you think it was luck, InuYasha?" Jet asks.

"Yeah, we're definitely more powerful than them," InuYasha replies. "They just were able to get their tree to fall faster. Our luck had to run out sometime."

"You've got a big tribe, and naturally in a big tribe problems are bound to emerge," Jet comments. "Kenpachi, have you seen any of these problems begin to happen?"

"Haruhi has been really annoying," Kenpachi states. "She keeps on claiming to be the leader of this tribe, while no one has elected her as such."

"Is this true, Haruhi?" Jet asks.

"I am the leader!" Haruhi shouts. "I'm the one who's made the most decisions around here! I am the clear leader, and everybody knows it!"

"Let's see a show of hands, who thinks of Haruhi as the leader of this tribe?" Jet asks.

Only Erika raises her hand.

"Thank you for your honesty, Erika," Jet says. "Why do you think she's the leader?"

"She speaks up for everyone and tells us who we should sit out of challenges most of the time," Erika replies. "She really steps up and tries to lead."

"Thank you, Erika," Haruhi responds.

"So, you do have at least one supporter here," Jet says. "Anyone else willing to admit that Haruhi's been a leader to the tribe?"

No one else speaks up.

"Well, from what I've seen myself, I would have to say that you have led the most of this tribe, Haruhi," Jet states. "Perhaps this tribe hasn't been the same when you have gone to Exile. Anyway, with that, it is time to vote. Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up from her seat.

Erika goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

InuYasha goes to vote.

_"I'm sick of being bossed around by you," InuYasha says, voting for Haruhi._

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Li goes to vote.

_"You may be the leader, but you're also annoying," Li says, placing his vote for Haruhi._

Light goes to vote.

_"This is what you deserve," Light says, voting for Li._

Maes goes to vote.

Misato goes to vote.

_"I'm sticking with the plan, voting for Li," Misato says._

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has the immunity plushie, and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet states.

Everyone looks at Haruhi, who does not make a move.

"Why would you vote out your leader?" she asks.

"Hey, no talking!" Jet reprimands her. "Anyway, once the votes are read, the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote. "Haruhi," he says.

Haruhi makes no response.

Jet pulls out the second vote. "Li," he reads. "One vote Li, one vote Haruhi."

Jet takes out the third vote and opens it. "Li," he says. "Two votes Li, one vote Haruhi."

Li starts to get nervous upon seeing this vote.

Jet takes out the next vote. "Li," he says. "Three votes Li, one vote Haruhi."

He pulls out the next vote. "Haruhi," Jet reads it. "Three votes Li, two votes Haruhi."

Jet opens the next vote slowly. "Haruhi," he says, with Haruhi looking quite angry at this point. "We're tied. Three votes Li, three votes Haruhi."

Haruhi gives Li an angry glare, while Li simply shrugs his shoulders. Jet, meanwhile, pulls out the seventh vote. "InuYasha," he says. "Three votes Li, three votes Haruhi, one vote InuYasha."

InuYasha gives no response to seeing this vote.

Jet pulls out the next vote. "Li," he reads. "Four votes Li, three votes Haruhi, one vote InuYasha, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it very slowly. "Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," he states. "Li. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Haruhi smirks while Li gets up and retrieves his torch.

"Li, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out Li's torch. "It's time for you to go."

Li walks through the gate to the world of the living.

"Leadership is key if you want your tribe to continue to hold the advantage over your opponents," Jet states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The eight players take their torches and begin their trek back to their camp.

_"In hindsight, I really shouldn't have given away Light's plan," Li says. "That came back to bite me. Of course, Light is a liar, because he told me he was going back to the plan of voting for InuYasha. I guess it's my fault for believing him."_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika - Li

Haruhi - InuYasha

InuYasha - Haruhi

Kenpachi - Haruhi

Li - Haruhi

Light - Li

Maes - Li

Misato - Li

Ryoko - Li)

Scenes from our next episode:

**The players are surprised when the schedule is changed:**

_Maes and Misato go together to see if there is any treemail. However, when they get there, they are surprised not to see anything._

_"Usually we'd have a challenge today," Maes remarks. "Why isn't there anything here?"_

**A twist occurs in the game with a totally different type of immunity challenge:**

"_Let's get to today's immunity challenge," Jet states. "You will be playing for individual immunity, not team immunity."_

**And it all comes down to a tiebreaking challenge in Tribal Council:**

_"So since we're still tied, we go to a tiebreaking challenge," Jet states._


	5. Just As Planned: Days 13, 14, 15

The Survivor theme song "Ancient Voices" plays, showing the remaining characters in the game:

Erika

Haruhi Suzumiya

InuYasha

Ryoji Kaji

Kenpachi Zaraki

Kyon

Light Yagami

Maes Hughes

Meilin

Misato Katsuragi

Rangiku Matsumoto

Rei Hino

Ryoko

Spike Spiegel

Chapter 5

Just As Planned

Day 13

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

The Sokyoku tribe is discussing the previous night's vote.

"Well, that was a little difficult," InuYasha comments.

"Li just was giving away any of our secrets," Misato remarks. "Ultimately, he had to go."

_"We could have been free of Haruhi, but instead we got rid of Li, who wasn't that bad," InuYasha says. "Then again, I'm a little biased, because he sort of saved my butt."_

Light takes Ryoko and Erika into the woods to talk about his newest strategy.

"Now it's finally time to rid ourselves of InuYasha," Light states. "Li put it off for a little while, but now it's time."

"But why InuYasha?" Ryoko asks. "He seems quite powerful, and we need strong people on our team."

"First of all, he's pretty annoying, always arguing about who should be the leader," Light replies. "Second, you've got to realize that we're going to be merging sometime in the future, and we can't have that big of a physical threat on our team. I'm sure we can win enough challenges to go into the merge ahead of the other tribe in members, even without him."

"That sounds great, Light," Erika says innocently.

"Well, I'm not buying it," Ryoko replies. "I think that if we're going to make this team stronger, we need to get rid of Haruhi now."

_"That Ryoko is only going to make herself my next target," Light says. "She refuses to listen to my ideas, and all that's going to do is push her further towards the exit. It's unfortunate for her, because she backed into our alliance. Now she's going to back her way right out of it."_

Maes and Misato also go to talk about their strategies alone.

"I'm really thinking we've got to get rid of Haruhi," Misato remarks.

"I completely agree," Maes responds. "Haruhi is trying to force us to make her our leader, and she really isn't going to be all that great of a leader. The time is right to oust the fake leader from our midst."

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji and Rei)

The Gotei tribe is eating whatever little rice they have left.

"It's not the same without Kyon around here," Meilin comments. "I feel bad that he got sent into Exile."

"He'll be okay," Rei replies. "But you're right, I liked having him around here."

A little while later, Rangiku takes Spike and Kaji deep into the woods to talk.

"All right, so the plan has been to get rid of Meilin all along," Rangiku states. "But now we have a little wrench thrown into our plans."

"What's that?" Kaji asks.

"Kyon going into Exile and having the chance at finding the immunity plushie," Rangiku states.

"Well, so what?" Spike replies. "If he uses it, it's not going to change anything."

Rangiku looks angrily at Spike.

"Don't you realize that he can give the plushie to Meilin?" Rangiku questions. "We could put all our votes in for Meilin, then at the last second, right before Jet reads the votes, Kyon can say, 'Aw, poor Meilin,' and toss her the plushie. I'm really sick of him being so compassionate for her."

"Why does he like her so much, anyway?" Kaji wonders.

"It's just a schoolboy crush, that's all," Rangiku replies. "I don't know why he doesn't think the same way about me, after all, I have much more than Meilin could ever offer."

"So what are we going to do?" Spike asks. "If we're not getting rid of Meilin, who are we going after?"

"We'll have to see," Rangiku says. "We might trick Kyon into thinking we're voting for him, then see what he does. If he starts getting worried, then he might use the plushie himself, and then we spring the trap on Meilin."

"Excellent thinking there," Kaji responds.

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

Maes and Misato go together to see if there is any treemail. However, when they get there, they are surprised not to see anything.

"Usually we'd have a challenge today," Maes remarks. "Why isn't there anything here?"

"This is a real surprise," Misato replies. "What is going to happen next?"

_"Obviously it's a shocker not to see any treemail today, that means something's up," Misato says. "I don't know what Jet is pulling on us, but whatever it is, we're going to be in for a surprise."_

The players return to the others to tell them about the fact that they did not find anything.

"Just as I expected!" Haruhi exclaims. "We're going to merge soon, and as the leader I propose that this tribe sticks together!"

"Leader? Oh, not this again!" InuYasha yells.

"How do you know there's going to be a merge?" Kenpachi asks. "There's way too many people for us to merge yet!"

"Don't be stupid! They're always trying to surprise us, aren't they?" Haruhi comments.

"Well, for whatever the reason, we won't be having a challenge today," Maes says. "And that allows us some time to just relax."

The Sokyoku players spend the rest of the day simply relaxing, telling stories and laughing, not preparing for what may lay ahead.

Exile

Kyon continues to sit in the dark cave, not doing anything. He is getting really hungry.

"When are they coming to tell me to leave this cave?" Kyon asks. "This is ridiculous."

He continues to search around, trying to see with the very little light that he has whether there is an immunity plushie or not, but he cannot find one.

_"This is pointless," Kyon says. "This is worse even than some of the crap I put up with at the SOS Brigade. I'm stuck here in the dark with no food, and yet I can't even find the stupid plushie. Although, if at least they think I have the plushie, that might be good enough."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji and Rei)

That evening, the players are sitting around, trying to save from eating the tiny bit of rice they have left.

"I'm starving," Meilin comments.

"Well, if you eat, then there won't be any left for the rest of us," Rangiku snaps. "You have to be strong like us and not eat. Besides, your Kyon isn't eating in Exile right now."

"Well, I'm sorry," Meilin replies. "But I would have thought that maybe you'd be a little nice for once."

"Nice? I'm always nice!" Rangiku exclaims. "I think it's you who hasn't been nice around here, and that's been our biggest problem!"

"What are you talking about?" Meilin asks. "You're always sneaking around, thinking of how you're going to get me out of here. I can't believe you'd call yourself nice!"

"You know, you're just digging your own grave," Rangiku states.

_"I can't stand Rangiku," Meilin says. "If there's anyone who deserves to go, it's her. I know Kyon sort of likes her, so I probably won't be able to convince him to vote for her, but I would love to get rid of her right now."_

_"I don't know what to say about Meilin," Rangiku says. "I kind of feel sorry for her. She just isn't the right type of person to be playing this game. She's so abrasive that she just pretty much asks to be voted out. I really don't understand why she's like that, but oh well, it's going to cost her."_

Day 14

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kaji and Rei)

Rei and Kaji go to check the treemail area, and they do find a piece of paper there today, along with two small necklaces.

"This looks interesting," Rei remarks.

"More like baffling," Kaji comments. "I'm dumbfounded."

The two return to the rest of their tribe with what they found at the treemail area.

"Necklaces?" Rangiku wonders.

"Yeah, and here's today's poem," Rei states.

"Let me read it," Meilin says, snatching the piece of paper off Rei.

"Both tribes are voting

Those are the facts

Individual immunity

Is back up for grabs."

"It hardly even rhymes," Rangiku remarks. "What a poor poem."

"Individual immunity?" Spike wonders. "So I guess we're going to have to vote whether we like it or not, and this next challenge will be for individual immunity instead."

"That hurts our plans to try to win three of four challenges to even up the tribes," Kaji says. "Now we've got Jet sabotaging our chances by deciding that he's going to force us both to vote."

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

The Sokyoku tribe has also gotten the treemail and is now discussing what it may entail.

"I'm guessing that since we're both going to be voting, we're going to have a challenge for individual immunity," InuYasha comments.

"No, really," Ryoko replies sarcastically.

"This isn't fair!" Haruhi exclaims. "We would have won the challenge if it was team versus team! Now we lose a member for no reason at all!"

"Yes, but it gets us closer to the merge while still having an advantage over the other team," Maes says. "The only problem is, one of us won't be coming along."

_"This certainly makes things a lot easier for me," Light says. "Now we simply move forward with the plans to vote off InuYasha. No reason to worry about him being a help to our team, because we won't even be going up against the other team. That way, there's no excuse to keep him around any longer."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the players.

The players from both tribes march into the challenge area.

"We now bring in Kyon, returning from Exile," Jet says.

Kyon marches into the challenge area, joining his teammates.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie," Jet states.

Rangiku tosses Kon to Jet. Jet then tosses away Kon and pulls out two necklaces very similar to InuYasha's Beads of Subjugation, only with green beads instead of purple.

"Let's get to today's immunity challenge," Jet states. "You will be playing for individual immunity, not team immunity. There will be one immunity necklace available per tribe. You will simply stand on these stumps as long as you can. The last person standing for each tribe wins immunity. The last person standing overall also delays their team's vote by one day, as both tribes will be voting, one tonight, one tomorrow night. Everyone get to a stump, and we'll get started."

The players all take a stump and stand on them.

"For immunity! Survivors ready, go!" Jet yells.

After only about five minutes, Kyon steps off the stump.

"I'm too weak from Exile," he explains.

"Kyon, first one out of this challenge!" Jet shouts.

It takes about half an hour for anyone else to move, which is when Erika slips off.

"Erika, out of the challenge!" Jet yells.

About another half an hour later, Ryoko and Spike both slip off their stumps, one after the other.

"Both Ryoko and Spike go down, almost simultaneously!" Jet shouts.

Half an hour later, Jet goes to bring out some steak, to offer to the players.

"Anyone who steps down now gets part of this steak," Jet states.

Almost immediately, Light, Kaji and Kenpachi all jump off their stumps.

"Wow, three of you out!" Jet shouts. "You can share this steak, knowing that you're eating it in return for being out of the challenge!"

Jet waits another hour before bringing out some fish before the players.

"Anyone who steps down now can take this fish," Jet says.

"What about those of us who already stepped down?" Kyon asks.

"Sorry," Jet replies coldly.

Maes and Misato decide to jump down together.

"We want it!" Misato exclaims.

"Maes and Misato, out of the challenge in return for fish!" Jet says. "That leaves just InuYasha and Haruhi in it for Sokyoku!"

A couple of hours go by without Jet bringing out anything. The players' legs are getting weaker and weaker, but they continue to hang on.

"Come on, Meliin, you can't do this," Rangiku taunts.

"I'm sure I can!" Meilin shouts.

"No, you can't!" Rangiku replies.

"I'll make it longer than you!" Meilin yells.

"Don't delude yours-"

Rangiku slips as she is taunting Meilin, dropping out of the challenge.

"Rangiku, with a big mistake, and she's out of the challenge!" Jet shouts.

InuYasha begins laughing, but then as he does, he ends up slipping and falling down.

"InuYasha goes down, and that's it!" Jet yells. "Haruhi wins immunity!"

Haruhi hops down in celebration, running over to Jet to receive her prize.

"Wait for the others to finish," Jet says.

It takes five more hours for either Rei or Meilin to budge. Meilin knows how important this immunity is, so she tries hanging on for dear life.

"Come on, Meilin, you can do this!" Kyon shouts.

"Please, Rei, pull this one out," Rangiku pleads.

The two of them both are feeling very weak, both having a hard time keeping themselves up.

"Both players, trying to keep whatever strength they have left to endure longer than the other," Jet states.

Finally, Rei slips and falls off, right as Meilin thought she couldn't hold out any longer.

"That's it! Meilin wins immunity!" Jet yells.

Meilin runs over to Kyon, celebrating with him, while Rangiku looks on angrily. Haruhi and Meilin then both go over to Jet to get their necklaces.

"Haruhi and Meilin, both of you are immune for your team's next vote," Jet says. "Gotei, you've got tomorrow to figure out who that's gonna be. Sokyoku, you've got only a couple of hours, before you'll be visiting me for Tribal. You can both head back to camp."

The tribes slowly head back to camp.

_"I really didn't want this to happen," Rangiku says. "Meilin survives. But now that she's off the hook, it may be the one who couldn't outlast her who ends up taking her votes."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, InuYasha, Misato, Maes, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

Light is going over last-minute preparations with Erika, Ryoko, Maes and Misato.

"It's definitely InuYasha," Light says.

"But why not Kenpachi?" Maes wonders.

"InuYasha is more annoying, and more of a threat," Light states.

"Are you sure?" Misato asks.

"I'm positive," Light replies.

_"You know, I'm not really sure how much I want to go along with Light's plan," Misato says. "It may be beneficial now, but is it worth it in the long run? We'll have to see."_

Tribal Council

(Sokyoku)

The Sokyoku tribe walks into Tribal Council with their torches ablaze. They set them down before sitting down across from Jet.

"Let's talk about the twist of both teams having to vote," Jet states. "Surprising, Misato?"

"Absolutely," Misato answers. "We were expecting to have the chance to win immunity and be able to continue to win the majority of our challenges against the other tribe, but we lost our opportunity here."

"You'll still be up going into whatever lays ahead after tomorrow night's vote, but not up as much as you would have liked, perhaps, Maes?" Jet asks.

"That's it," Maes says. "We don't want to lose anyone. It's unfortunate that thanks to this twist, we end up losing someone, when we could have kept all eight of us around, because I know we're that good at the challenges."

"After a while, trust really becomes an issue in this game," Jet states. "Erika, anyone in particular you trust?"

"Light, definitely," Erika says. "I know he's really trying to help me get as far in the game as possible. He's not just playing for himself."

"Light, you feel the same way about Erika?" Jet asks.

"Definitely," Light says. "She's my companion out here, and I wouldn't want her to go at all. We're working together to make sure that won't happen."

"Now let's talk about today's immunity challenge," Jet says. "Haruhi, lots of temptations, but you turned them down."

"I'm all about winning, just like the SOS Brigade!" Haruhi exclaims. "Yet another win for me!"

"What about you, Kenpachi?" Jet asks. "You stepped down for merely a steak."

"I was hungry," Kenpachi says. "I think it was worth it, although that steak was not nearly enough for me."

"Well, we'll find out how much it was worth it, as it is time to vote," Jet states. "Erika, you're up first."

Erika gets up from her seat as the Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" begins to play.

Erika goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"You're the most annoying, and for that, I say, good-bye!" Haruhi says._

InuYasha goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Kenpachi, I couldn't vote for Haruhi, or I would have," InuYasha says. "That's why I've got to vote for you."_

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

_"Just as planned," Light says, holding up his vote for InuYasha._

Maes goes to vote.

Misato goes to vote.

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to the voting area, gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet states.

No one makes a move.

"Okay," Jet says. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Kenpachi," he reads.

Kenpachi just looks on, not really caring.

"InuYasha," Jet says. "One vote Kenpachi, one vote InuYasha."

Jet then pulls out the next vote.

"InuYasha," Jet states. "Two votes InuYasha, one vote Kenpachi."

InuYasha begins to look nervous.

"InuYasha," Jet says, pulling out the next vote. "That's three votes InuYasha, one vote Kenpachi."

Jet takes out the next vote.

"InuYasha," Jet says. "Four votes InuYasha, one vote Kenpachi, three votes left."

InuYasha looks really nervous as Jet takes out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," Jet states. "InuYasha. That's five, that's enough, no reason to reveal the other votes. You need to bring me your torch."

InuYasha sighs as he gets up and retrieves his torch. He then holds it out in front of Jet.

"InuYasha, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out InuYasha's torch. "It's time for you to go."

InuYasha waves to the players, then walks through the gate to the world of the living.

"Clearly trust is a key at this point in the game," Jet says. "Who you trust will be a big factor in how far you go. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players retrieve their torches before walking back towards their camp area.

_"It's not surprising I got voted out, I got fair warning, I just couldn't do anything about it," InuYasha says. "It's too bad, I offered a lot to this tribe, and I certainly would have made a better leader than Haruhi. But I guess that's just how it goes."_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika- InuYasha

Haruhi- InuYasha

InuYasha- Kenpachi

Kenpachi- InuYasha

Light- InuYasha

Maes- InuYasha

Misato- InuYasha

Ryoko- InuYasha)

Day 15

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, Maes, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

The next morning, the players are sitting around, talking about the newest player voted off.

"It's just not fair," Misato complains. "If not for that twist, InuYasha could have stayed."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Maes says. "We could have won these challenges and kept him around longer."

"Well, I think he had to go!" Haruhi exclaims. "And as the undisputed leader of this tribe, I declare that it was a good thing that InuYasha is gone!"

"Hey, what about me?" Kenpachi asks. "I still want to be the leader around here!"

"No way, Kenny!" Haruhi replies. "I'm definitely the one and only leader of this tribe!"

"What is the matter with you?" Kenpachi questions. "Why can't you let someone more proven lead this tribe?"

_"Light thought he was getting rid of the bickering when he voted out InuYasha," Ryoko says. "Well, guess again, because Kenny and Haruhi are still going at it, and it's really getting on my nerves. I think we're just going to have to get rid of both of them in due time."_

Light, meanwhile, talks to Erika about his plans.

"I know that it seems like the next step is to take out Kenpachi or Haruhi, but that's not where we're going with this," he says. "Maes and Misato make a dangerous team that could end up bringing down our alliance if we're not careful. That's why I say we take out Maes with our next vote."

"But who will we get to vote with us, besides Ryoko?" Erika asks.

"All we need besides her is Kenpachi," Light says. "And I'll work on getting his vote."

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kyon, Kaji and Rei)

The tribe splits into two groups to talk about their strategies. Kyon meets with Meilin and Rei in one part of the forest.

"I really want Rangiku gone!" Meilin complains.

"I don't," Kyon says. "I really think she's a lot more useful in challenges than the other two, and we need to win two straight challenges."

_"I also think that she would be more accepting of me later on in the game than the other two, and that she would welcome me back into her alliance," Kyon says. "Plus, I can't deny it, she is so attractive."_

"Well, then who are we going to vote out?" Meilin asks.

"I don't know," Kyon replies. "Who do you want out, Rei?"

"I'm not sure," Rei says. "I guess Spike."

"Spike it is, then," Kyon states. "We'll all vote for him."

"Then it'll be a 3-on-3 tie," Meilin comments. "We'll just stay true to our alliance and hope for the best."

Rangiku, Spike and Kaji are having a similar discussion in a different part of the woods.

"We lost our chance at voting out Meilin," Rangiku whines.

"Should we take out her closest ally?" Spike asks.

"No, he might have the plushie," Kaji responds.

"And even if he doesn't, he could be lured to our side later," Rangiku adds. "Let's take out Rei."

"Poor Rei, if only she could have outlasted Meilin, this wouldn't have to happen to her," Spike comments.

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, Maes, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

The Sokyoku tribe is thinking ahead to the merge, and thus planning their strategies for that portion of the game.

"We've all got to stick together once we make the merge," Misato says. "There can't be anyone turning on each other."

"Don't worry, Light and I will remain loyal," Erika replies. "Won't you, Light?"

"Well, of course," Light says.

"Then it's settled," Maes remarks. "We'll go after the other tribe one-by-one, trying to take out whoever is the strongest. Then it should be smooth sailing until we are the only ones left."

_"Maes and Misato think this game is so simple, that all you do is stick with your original alliance as long as possible," Light says. "Don't they know that you may need to switch your alliance if it's going to benefit you? Their naivete is going to take them out of this game really quick."_

_"I trust that the best idea for this tribe is to stick together as one alliance as long as possible," Maes says. "If it's us seven at the end, then we will have played it right. If we have to take out someone disposable like Haruhi along the way, that's fine too."_

"Well, no matter what, I'll be the leader of the tribe when we merge!" Haruhi exclaims.

"I'll have something to say about that…" Kenpachi remarks.

_"It's been so much fun being the leader of Sokyoku, then I'll be the leader when we merge!" Haruhi says. "And I'm sure if Kyon's still around he'll be glad to have my leadership."_

_"All these people are standing around acting like we've got this game in hand," Ryoko says. "We've still got to win at least one more challenge to go into the merge up on the other tribe. If we don't, then all these plans will go right out the window."_

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Spike, Meilin, Kyon, Kaji and Rei)

That evening, the Gotei tribe is making last-second preparations for their vote.

"It's Spike, right?" Meilin asks Kyon.

"Yeah, I think that's who we're going with," Kyon says. "Unless there's something said at Tribal Council that makes us change our mind."

"Okay," Meilin says. "By the way, did you find the plushie?"

"No," Kyon replies. "So this could be very dangerous."

_"I'm so happy to be immune, I know they would have come after me," Meilin says. "Now I just have to hope they don't go after Kyon."_

_"What an important vote we've got tonight," Kaji says. "Either our alliance wins, or their alliance wins. And the losers then find themselves on the outs of this tribe… obviously this vote could change the very foundations of our strategy."_

Tribal Council

(Gotei)

The players march into the Tribal Council area with their torches burning brightly, as they set them down before sitting down across from the host.

"Let's go back to the immunity challenge," Jet says. "Rangiku, you fell off while taunting Meilin. You end up out of the challenge, she ends up winning it. Big mistake, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but you can't just spend all your time dwelling on the past," Rangiku replies. "You just have to move on and make up for it with superior strategy."

"Meilin, that seemed like it was very important to you," Jet states. "After all, you've been a target recently in this tribe, and you've been barely getting by each time."

"You know, Jet, I figured my life in this game relied on that challenge, and that's why I made sure I would win," Meilin replies. "Now that I managed to win, I have to hope my alliance stays intact."

"From what I've seen, it's clear that there are two distinct alliances in this tribe," Jet comments. "Spike, any sort of switching going on?"

"No, we've decided that we're going with our original alliances, no matter what the result," Spike says. "We're remaining loyal even if it doesn't work out."

"Kyon, you spent some time in Exile," Jet states. "Did you search for the plushie?"

"Yes," Kyon states.

"And did you find it?" Jet asks.

"Come on, Jet, what are you trying to do?" Kyon replies. "Don't try playing the game yourself."

"Sorry, I can't help myself," Jet says. "Okay, with that, it is time to vote. Kaji, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" begins to play as Kaji gets up from his seat.

Kaji goes to vote.

Kyon goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Rangiku goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

_"Nothing personal, just strategy," Rei says, holding up her vote for Spike._

Spike goes to vote.

_"This is going to be interesting," Spike says, holding up his vote for Rei._

After Spike comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes over to the voting urn, takes out the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has the immunity plushie, and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet states.

Everyone looks at Kyon, who does not budge.

"Okay," Jet says. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Spike," he says.

Spike looks nonchalant upon hearing his name.

"Spike," Jet says, reading the next vote. "Two votes Spike."

Spike continues to not look like he cares.

"Spike," Jet states. "Three votes Spike."

Jet pulls out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Rei," Jet says, much to the relief of both Kyon and Meilin. "Three votes Spike, one vote Rei, two votes left."

Jet pulls out the next vote, opening it slowly again.

"Rei," Jet states. "Three votes Spike, two votes Rei, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it very slowly.

"Rei," Jet reads it. "We have a tie. We will revote, with everyone voting besides Spike and Rei. But first, each of you will have the opportunity to tell why you should stay around."

"Nothing's going to change your mind," Spike says. "Let's just move on with it."

Jet looks surprised to hear Spike's words. "Rei?" he asks.

"I can really contribute to this tribe as we attempt to come back," Rei remarks. "Please keep me around."

"Okay, with that, it is time to revote," Jet states. "Kaji, again, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" begins playing as Kaji gets up to vote.

Kaji goes to vote.

Kyon goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

_"Spike, we've got to stay loyal," Meilin says._

Rangiku goes to vote.

_"My vote remains the same," Rangiku says, holding up her vote for Rei._

After Rangiku comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes and rearranges them before returning to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Rei," he says.

The players all look on as Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Spike," he reads it. "One vote Rei, one vote Spike."

Jet pulls out the third vote.

"Spike," he says. "Two votes Spike, one vote Rei, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it very slowly.

"Rei," he says. "We have another tie, two votes Spike, two votes Rei. Spike, how many votes have you received in previous Tribal Councils?"

"None," Spike remarks.

"And how many have you received, Rei?" Jet asks.

"None," Rei responds.

"So since we're still tied, we go to a tiebreaking challenge," Jet states.

He walks to a back portion of the Tribal Council area and pulls out some items. He then sets up two piles of wood and straw, with knifes and flint, as well as a small rope for each player.

"We will be having a firemaking challenge," Jet says. "Whoever is the first to make fire wins the challenge. You may do whatever you want to try to start a fire, but whoever burns their rope first wins."

A huge smile forms on Rei's face, as she and Spike take their positions.

"Survivors ready?" Jet shouts. "Go!"

As Spike goes to work trying to start fire with the flint, Rei immediately pulls out her Sailor pen, much to everyone's surprise.

"Mars Crystal Power!" she shouts.

She transforms into Sailor Mars, as everyone looks at her in shock. She then forms a bow and arrow made of fire, and she shoots it at her rope. Instantly the rope is burnt to cinders.

"That's it!" Jet screams. "Rei wins the challenge!"

"That's not fair!" Spike complains.

"Hey, I said she could do anything she wanted to start a fire," Jet states. "It was your fault for voting for someone with those powers."

"But we didn't know she had those powers!" Spike protests.

"That's your fault for not finding out," Jet says. "Spike, you need to bring me your torch."

As Rei celebrates with Meilin and Kyon, Spike reluctantly walks over to his torch and takes it, then holds it out in front of Jet.

"Spike, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out Spike's torch. "It's time for you to go."

Spike waves to Rangiku and Kaji before walking through the gate to the world of the living.

"Tonight's vote not only showed that this is a tribe divided, but it also showed the importance of knowing your tribemates," Jet states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players go over and grab their torches before walking back towards their camp area.

_"That really wasn't fair, to be going up against a girl who has fire superpowers," Spike says. "The rule should have been that you can only use the flint to make the fire, not use your own magical powers. I guarantee I would have been able to start a fire with flint before her, and I'd still be around. I really was cheated."_

(Who voted for whom:

Kaji- Rei, Rei

Kyon- Spike, Spike

Meilin- Spike, Spike

Rangiku- Rei, Rei

Rei- Spike

Spike- Rei)

Scenes from our next episode:

**The tribes go back to competing against each other in challenges:**

_"We will not be playing for individual immunity this time, but back to playing for team immunity," Jet says._

**A certain player does not like the idea for one of the challenges:**

_"Oh, no!" Meilin says. "Not this kind of challenge!"_

**And it all comes down to a certain couple again:**

_"We're all knotted up, 2-2!" Jet yells. "This match will decide immunity… and it will be Haruhi vs. Kyon!"_


	6. It's A Brand New Game Now: Days 16:18

Chapter 6

It's a Brand New Game Now

Day 16

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, Maes, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

Maes and Misato go to retrieve the tribe's treemail again. This time they find a piece of paper and nothing else, so they bring it back to their tribemates.

"What does it say?" Ryoko asks.

"As tribe leader, I think I should read it," Haruhi remarks.

Misato reluctantly hands over the piece of paper over to Haruhi.

"Okay, here's what it says, everyone!" Haruhi announces.

"Run through the trees

And gather the keys

To unlock your box's backing

So you don't have to send anyone packing."

"Another terrible poem," Ryoko comments.

"It sounds familiar," Light remarks. "Another challenge where we have to gather keys to unlock something."

"This should be easy," Kenpachi says. "We should win yet another one."

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Meilin, Kyon, Kaji and Rei)

Rangiku is trying to help out her tribemates get ready for this challenge, with their very little food remaining.

"Please, everyone else eat, I don't need any," Rangiku says.

"Are you sure, Rangiku?" Rei asks.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rangiku replies.

_"We have to win the next two challenges, because my alliance has imploded," Rangiku says. "Kaji and I are the only ones left, and one of us is sure to go if we don't win two in a row. We can only hope that the game doesn't get changed on us and we have that opportunity to win two immunity challenges."_

"Our treemail mentions something about unlocking stuff with keys," Meilin comments.

"That again? Are they recycling the challenges?" Kyon asks.

"Maybe so," Kaji says. "But it doesn't matter. For the sake of everyone on this tribe, we must win two challenges in a row and get to the merge tied in members with the other tribe."

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the players.

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area and step on their respective mats.

"Sokyoku, getting your first look at the new Gotei tribe, Spike voted out last Tribal Council," Jet says.

The Sokyoku players make no response to Jet's announcement.

"First things first, I'll take back the Immunity Beads of Subjugation," Jet states.

Haruhi and Meilin give back their necklaces to Jet.

"We will not be playing for individual immunity this time, but back to playing for team immunity," Jet says.

He holds out the immunity plushie Kon.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs," Jet states. "Let's get to today's challenge. On my go, both tribes will head out into this part of the forest looking for keys that are tied around trees. You will have to untie the keys from the trees, then bring them back to your own miniature trees. You will need to find the correct three keys in order to unlock the back of your miniature tree. The first tribe to unlock their miniature tree wins immunity. And this time, the winning tribe will not have anyone sent to Exile. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!" everyone shouts.

"Sokyoku, you have to sit out two members, who will they be?" Jet asks.

"Light and me," Erika says.

"Okay. For immunity!" Jet yells. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Both tribes run out into the forest area where the keys are located. Quickly Kenpachi finds a key for Sokyoku and begins to untie it, while Kaji does the same for Gotei. Kyon and Meilin go together and find a key and begin untying it. Meanwhile, Haruhi tries ordering teammates around, but it does no good.

"Come on, get those keys! You two, you go that way!" she yells to Maes and Misato.

Maes and Misato ignore Haruhi and find a key, then begin untying it. Rei and Rangiku work together at the same time to find a key, and they untie it as well. A bunch of players go running back to the miniature trees.

"Gotei has three keys, but are they the right ones?" Jet questions.

Kaji's key works, as does the one belonging to Kyon and Meilin. However, the key Rei and Rangiku found fails to work.

"Gotei still needs one more key!" Jet shouts.

Kenpachi's key works, and Misato turns her key and finds that it works as well.

"Both teams have two working keys! The next team to get a key that works wins!" Jet announces.

Light and Erika find a key and begin untying it, while Kaji and Rangiku find one and untie it. The two pairs race each other back to the miniature trees, where they turn their keys almost simultaneously. Rangiku's key opens the lock, while Light's key fails.

"That's it!" Jet yells. "Gotei wins immunity!"

The five Gotei players rush into a circle and begin jumping up and down in celebration. The Sokyoku players just look on in disbelief.

"Big win for Gotei," Jet states. "Congratulations. With that, you take home this."

He tosses Kon to Rei, who squeezes him tight against her chest.

_Oh, Rei!_ Kon thinks.

"You can head back to camp, as you are immune from the next Tribal Council," Jet says.

The Gotei players begin walking back towards their camp.

"Sokyoku, I got nothing for you – except for a date with me tonight at Tribal Council," Jet states.

The disappointed Sokyoku tribe starts their trek back towards their camp.

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Meilin, Kyon, Kaji and Rei)

"I can't believe we won!" Rei shouts.

"It was close, that's for sure," Kaji replies.

_"That win kept Rangiku or me in this game for at least another two days," Kaji says. "If we can just pull off one more win, we can go into a probable merge knotted up with the other tribe in members."_

"There's just one problem," Rangiku mentions. "We're running out of rice."

"We've been running out of rice!" Meilin shouts. "How is this any different?"

"Look," Rangiku says.

The tribe notices that there are only about three spoonfuls of rice left in their whole collection.

_"This is going to put us at a distinct disadvantage going into that all-important challenge in two days," Kyon says. "But we have no choice, we have to win."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, Maes, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

As it gets late in the afternoon and into the evening, Light whispers to Erika and Ryoko that their plan is to vote out Maes. However, Maes and Misato walk up to them right after his whispering, wondering what he was saying.

"We were just going over the plan to vote out Kenpachi," Light tells them.

Misato looks suspiciously at Light, but Maes gives no response.

"Why not vote out Haruhi? She won't be expecting it, and we can flush out the plushie," Misato suggests.

"But if she does expect it, it'll backfire," Light replies. "Trust me, I've got everything under control."

_"I don't trust Light, he's always plotting something," Misato says. "Maybe Maes and I are better off not going along with him, but there's no way we're going to get Haruhi and Kenpachi to both go along with us, given that they're so preoccupied with some fictional leadership position."_

Misato brings Maes aside a little later to talk about the situation.

"Light's plotting something, I can just tell," Misato tells him. "We can't just go along with his alliance."

"Then what are we going to do? Vote him out?" Maes asks.

"No, we've just got to be ready to turn on him after this vote," Misato replies. "We'll go along with Haruhi and vote him out."

"I don't understand," Maes says. "Wouldn't it make most sense to turn on him now?"

"But Haruhi and Kenpachi are insistent on voting each other out," Misato states. "They're not going to work together on anything."

"We just have to hope Light isn't going to backstab us," Maes says. "But I feel pretty confident that he won't."

Tribal Council

(Sokyoku)

The tribe marches into the Tribal Council area with their torches lit. They set them down, then sit on their stumps across from Jet.

"Let's talk about today's immunity challenge," Jet says. "You had a chance to take a big lead on the other tribe, but instead you lost this one and gave them a window of opportunity. How does that feel, Ryoko?"

"Well, what do you think?" Ryoko asks. "Of course it doesn't feel good. We just have to rebound from this one and win the next one."

"More importantly than losing the challenge, you lost momentum," Jet says. "How important do you think momentum is in this game, Maes?"

"It's very important," Maes states. "I really feel like we had everything fall apart on us when we didn't have the opportunity to win a challenge just a couple days ago. That threw us off."

"Now how about going from clearly the more powerful tribe to perhaps almost equal with the other tribe?" Jet asks. "That can't be too good, can it, Light?"

"Of course not," Light responds. "But we can't change the past, we just have to move on from here."

"What determines your vote at this point, Kenpachi?" Jet asks.

"It's all about who annoys me the most, and that's obvious," Kenpachi replies.

"How about you, Haruhi?" Jet questions.

"I vote for whoever I want to!" Haruhi exclaims. "After all, I'm the leader of this tribe!"

"Okay," Jet states. "With that, it is time to vote. Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up from her seat.

Erika goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"As the leader of this tribe, I want my only challenger to my position taken out, and that's you," Haruhi says, as she holds up her vote for Kenpachi._

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Maes goes to vote.

Misato goes to vote.

Ryoko goes to vote.

_"Light, you better be right about this," Ryoko says, holding up her vote for Maes._

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet says.

Everyone looks at Haruhi, who does not budge.

"Okay," Jet states. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote, for Kenpachi.

"One vote Kenpachi," Jet says.

He takes out the second vote.

"Kenpachi," Jet says. "Two votes Kenpachi."

Jet pulls out the third vote.

"Kenpachi," Jet states. "That's three votes Kenpachi."

Jet pulls out the fourth vote, opening it very slowly.

"Haruhi," Jet says. "Three votes Kenpachi, one vote Haruhi."

He then pulls out the fifth vote, opening it slowly again.

"Maes," Jet states, much to the surprise of Maes and Misato. "That's three votes Kenpachi, one vote Haruhi, one vote Maes. If this vote is not for either Haruhi or Maes, Kenpachi is voted out."

Jet pulls out the sixth vote, smiling as he opens it up.

"Maes," Jet says, shocking Maes and Misato even more. "Three votes Kenpachi, two votes Maes, one vote Haruhi. If this vote is not for Maes, Kenpachi is voted out."

Jet pulls out the seventh and final vote, opening it up extremely slowly.

"Maes," Jet reads it. "We have a tie, three votes Kenpachi, three votes Maes. Now we will have a revote, with everyone besides Kenpachi and Maes revoting. But first, you two will give a reason for staying. Kenpachi?"

"I am obviously very powerful and I can singlehandedly win the next challenge for our tribe," Kenpachi states.

"And you, Maes?" Jet asks.

"Kenpachi wants to be the leader, and he's always arguing with Haruhi. That's enough reason to vote him out," Maes answers.

"Okay," Jet says. "It is time to revote. Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays again as Erika gets up from her stump.

Erika goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

_"The plan remains the same," Light says, holding up his vote for Maes._

Misato goes to vote.

_"I wish I could vote out Light right now, but right now I've got to vote for Kenpachi," Misato says. "Light, you're such a backstabber!"_

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes – again."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote, revealing it to be for Maes.

"One vote Maes," Jet says.

He takes out the next vote, another one for Maes.

"Two votes Maes," Jet says.

He pulls out the next vote, opening it up slowly.

"Kenpachi," Jet reads it. "Two votes Maes, one vote Kenpachi."

He pulls out the next vote, opening it up slowly again.

"Kenpachi," Jet states. "We're tied, two votes each."

He pulls out the final vote, opening it up extremely slowly.

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," Jet says. "Maes Hughes. You need to bring me your torch."

Maes gets up from his stump, with Misato hugging him as he does. He then takes his torch and holds it out in front of Jet.

"Maes, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Maes waves to Misato, then steps through the gate to the world of the living.

"You lost another challenge, you lost momentum, but most importantly – you lost another tribe member," Jet says. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and begin walking back towards their camp.

_"Light backstabbed Misato and me, plain and simple," Maes says. "I don't exactly understand his logic in breaking up our alliance, but he'll have to live with any consequences in doing that. I was glad to meet Misato, she was a good friend for the time I was here. I hope you win it, Misato."_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika – Maes, Maes

Haruhi – Kenpachi, Kenpachi

Kenpachi - Haruhi

Light – Maes, Maes

Maes – Kenpachi

Misato – Kenpachi, Kenpachi

Ryoko – Maes, Maes)

Day 17

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Meilin, Kyon, Kaji and Rei)

Meilin and Kyon go together to pick up the treemail.

"I wonder who they voted off," Meilin says.

"Probably Haruhi," Kyon replies. "I'd be surprised if she hasn't annoyed the whole tribe by now."

Meilin picks up the piece of paper in the treemail basket and opens it up.

"What's this?" she asks.

She begins to read it.

"Oh, no!" she says. "Not this kind of challenge!"

"Wait, let me see that!" Kyon says, grabbing it off her.

He reads it as well.

"Oh, come on, it won't be so bad," Kyon replies.

The two bring the paper back to their teammates.

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

"Listen to this," Misato tells her tribemates, reading the treemail.

"To stay immune for another vote

You'll have to avoid being the goat

As your team tugs the rope

To be stronger is your hope."

"Tug-of-war?" Light asks. "Should be pretty easy. We've got Kenpachi on our team."

"We've also got a lot of girls," Kenpachi says. "I don't know about this."

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet yells.

The players walk into the immunity challenge area and step onto their respective mats.

"Gotei, getting your first look at the new Sokyoku tribe, Maes voted out last Tribal Council," Jet states.

Kyon sighs as he watches Haruhi wave at him excitedly.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie," Jet says, as Rei tosses Kon to Jet. "Once again, immunity is up for grabs."

He shows the tribe a mud pit with a thick rope sitting outside of it.

"Let's get to today's immunity challenge," Jet says. "We will be having a tug-of-war to decide who wins immunity, but it will not be by tribes. Rather, your opponent will be randomly chosen out of this bag, and there will be up to five different tug-of-war battles. The first tribe to have three members win a tug-of-war wins immunity. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!" everyone shouts.

"Okay, I'll draw the matchups, and we'll get started," Jet states.

The first matchup drawn is Kenpachi against Meilin. Meilin looks over at her powerful opponent and simply drops the rope.

"Sorry, you must attempt to pull the rope," Jet says. "Otherwise your tribe will forfeit."

Meilin reluctantly picks up the rope.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Jet shouts.

Within a few seconds, Kenpachi pulls Meilin into the pile of mud. She goes in feet first, having mud splash all over her.

"Kenpachi wins! It's Sokyoku 1, Gotei 0!" Jet screams.

Meilin sighs, trying to wipe herself off, but it is no use.

"The next one – Rangiku vs. Light!" Jet announces.

Rangiku and Light each grab their sides of the rope.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Jet yells.

This battle is a lot tighter, but eventually Rangiku gets the upper hand and pulls Light into the mud.

"Rangiku wins! We are tied 1-1!" Jet shouts.

Light tries wiping himself off as he returns to his teammates.

"Our next matchup – Kaji vs. Erika!" Jet announces.

Kaji easily pulls Erika into the mud, letting up near the end so she only lightly splashes into it.

"Kaji wins!" Jet screams. "2-1 Gotei! One more win for immunity!"

The two walk back to their tribemates, waiting for the next matchup to be announced.

"Ryoko vs. Rei!" Jet announces.

This time Ryoko easily wins it for Sokyoku, knotting up the challenge. Rei lands on her butt as she falls into the mud pit.

"We're all knotted up, 2-2!" Jet yells. "This match will decide immunity… and it will be Haruhi vs. Kyon!"

Kyon sighs. Of all people to possibly be embarrassed by, it would be Haruhi.

"For immunity!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Haruhi and Kyon have a close match, both of them going all out to win.

"Come on, Kyon! You stink at this!" Haruhi shouts.

"Just shut up, Haruhi," Kyon replies.

Each of them gets closer and closer to the mud pit, beginning to slide. Haruhi slips and ends up stepping into the mud. She quickly steps back, but the Gotei players notice it and begin screaming about it to Jet.

"Haruhi, did you step into the mud?" Jet asks.

Haruhi is distracted by his question, and Kyon pulls the rope hard, causing Haruhi to go flying into the mud pit face first.

"That wasn't fair!" Misato screams at Jet. "You distracted her!"

"Hey, she has to pay attention," Jet says. "Besides, she stepped into the mud in the first place, so she would have lost anyway. Gotei wins immunity!"

The Gotei players begin celebrating with each other, jumping up and down, with Meilin and Rei's mud splashing over their tribemates. Haruhi, meanwhile, gets up and glares angrily at Jet.

"You knew I had lost, but you distracted me just so I would end up getting a mud bath," Haruhi complains.

"That's a shame," Jet replies. "I got nothing for you. As for Gotei, here's your immunity plushie."

He tosses Kon to Rangiku, who squeezes him happily across her chest.

_Oh, Rangiku! _Kon thinks.

"You can all head back to camp," Jet states. "I'll be seeing you, Sokyoku, tomorrow night for Tribal Council."

The two tribes head back to their respective camps.

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Meilin, Kyon, Kaji and Rei)

"We won! We won! I can't believe we won!" Meilin shouts, while getting herself washed off in a nearby stream.

"Thank you so much, Kyon," Rangiku says.

"No problem, Rangiku," Kyon replies. "It was nice to see Haruhi get embarrassed for a change."

_"Now we have a real opportunity in this game," Kaji says. "It was so important to win today, and we did. It's a brand new game now."_

_"We've got a very interesting situation coming up here if the merge is next," Rei says. "One thing's for sure, if we don't stay together, it could be a very sticky situation for some of us."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

As Haruhi, Erika and Light are getting washed off in a nearby stream, Misato talks to Ryoko about Light's backstabbing of Maes.

"Did you know about this?" she asks Ryoko.

"Yes," Ryoko replies.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have taken control from Light," Misato suggests.

"I know the way Light is, if he had found out, he would have turned on me and made me pay," Ryoko responds. "But when we merge, we can turn to the other tribe and get Light out of here."

"I hope so," Misato says. "Right now, I hope he just goes back to wanting to take out Kenpachi."

"If he tries turning on you, I'll make sure he doesn't succeed," Ryoko tells Misato.

Meanwhile, Light begin telling Haruhi about his plans.

"You don't like Kenpachi, right?" Light asks her.

"He thinks he's the leader, I want him out!" Haruhi shouts.

"Well, don't worry, we're voting him out next. He's too much of a threat," Light tells her.

"Good, you guys are gonna get something right for once," Haruhi replies.

_"Working with Haruhi isn't easy, but it's necessary if we want to take out the biggest threat in this game before the merge," Light says._

Day 18

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Meilin, Kyon, Kaji and Rei)

The Gotei tribe has finally completely run out of rice. The entire tribe is starving at this point, having eaten very little already in the last few days.

"We'd better have a merge soon," Kaji states, or else we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"We need a reward, badly," Meilin adds.

Kyon turns the conversation to something else.

"So, who do you think they'll take out at this point?" he wonders.

"I think they take out their strongest member, Kenpachi," Rei suggests. "If they expect a merge to be coming, that's what they would do."

"I don't know, maybe they'd go after Light," Rangiku says. "I don't trust him."

"Well, I think Haruhi's going home," Kyon states. "She's had to have gotten on everyone's nerves by now."

_"I don't know if being on the same tribe as Haruhi would hurt or help me," Kyon says. "It's possible she could turn on me and just make matters worse for me."_

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Kenpachi, Misato, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

Late that afternoon, the players seem to have their mind made up on who they are voting for.

"I'm sorry about having to take out Maes," Light tells Misato. "But I can guarantee you that we won't take you out… we just thought he was too much of a threat."

_"As if I buy that," Misato says. "Kenpachi is the real threat around here… Light's just a backstabber."_

"We're voting off Kenpachi," Erika remarks. "Light says that if we go to the merge now, he could potentially win all the immunity challenges in a row."

"Kenpachi can't do anything to save himself this time," Ryoko comments. "He's going home."

_"Sometimes there's a little bit of suspense about the vote, but not tonight," Ryoko says. "We know Kenpachi's going to be voted out."_

Tribal Council

(Sokyoku)

The players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze and set them down in their spots, then take their seats across from Jet.

"Let's talk a little bit about yesterday's immunity challenge," Jet says. "You had the strongest member on your team, but you still lost. How did that happen, Ryoko?"

"Bad luck," Ryoko responds. "We ended up having our players who aren't as strong matched up against their stronger players, and our strong players matched up against their weak players. If it was a team competition, we would have easily won."

"Haruhi, you had the chance to win immunity for your tribe, yet you failed," Jet states. "How does that feel?"

"Of course it doesn't feel good!" Haruhi exclaims. "Especially losing to that Kyon… I never lose to him."

"Tonight's vote will put you even with the Gotei tribe in members. Does that worry you, Kenpachi?" Jet asks.

"Not so much being even with them but the vote itself is what concerns me," Kenpachi says.

"Well, with that, it is time to vote," Jet states. "Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up from her stump.

Erika goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"You've tried to challenge my position as leader for too long, and now you're finally going home," Haruhi says, holding up her vote for Kenpachi._

Kenpachi goes to vote.

_"You're very annoying," Kenpachi says. "Haruhi, you're no leader."_

Light goes to vote.

Misato goes to vote.

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to get the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet states.

Everyone looks at Haruhi, but she does not make a move.

"Okay," Jet says. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote, for Kenpachi.

"One vote Kenpachi," Jet states.

He pulls out the next vote, for Haruhi.

"One vote Haruhi, one vote Kenpachi," Jet says.

Jet takes out the next vote.

"Kenpachi," Jet states. "Two votes Kenpachi, one vote Haruhi."

Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Kenpachi," Jet reads it. "Three votes Kenpachi, one vote Haruhi, two votes left."

Jet opens the next vote slowly.

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," Jet says. "Kenpachi Zaraki. That's four, that's enough, no need to reveal the final vote. You need to bring me your torch."

Kenpachi gets up and takes his torch, then holds it out in front of Jet.

"Kenpachi, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out Kenpachi's torch. "It's time for you to go."

Kenpachi heads off into the gate to the world of the living, leaving behind the five remaining tribe members.

"You had a big lead, but now you're even with the other tribe," Jet says. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and begin walking back towards their camp.

_"I guess I was just too much of a physical threat," Kenpachi says. "There wasn't enough violence for my liking in this game. Personally, I would have loved to had the opportunity to fight everyone else, but it wasn't meant to be. Oh well…"_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika – Kenpachi

Haruhi – Kenpachi

Kenpachi – Haruhi

Light – Kenpachi

Misato – Kenpachi

Ryoko – Kenpachi)

Scenes from our next episode:

**The tribes merge:**

_"We're merging!" Rei exclaims._

_"Finally," Kyon sighs._

**There is another endurance challenge:**

_"The last one remaining hanging on their tree wins immunity, and a 1-in-10 shot at winning this game," Jet says._

**And three separate alliances form:**

___"I think it's going to come down to one vote," Kyon says._


	7. Just Asking To Be Voted Out: Days 19:21

The Survivor theme song "Ancient Voices" plays, showing the remaining characters in the game:

Erika

Haruhi Suzumiya

Ryoji Kaji

Kyon

Light Yagami

Meilin

Misato Katsuragi

Rangiku Matsumoto

Rei Hino

Ryoko

* * *

Chapter 7

Just Asking to be Voted Out

(A/N: Please vote in my profile poll on who you think will win. It won't affect the result, but it's always fun to see what people think anyway!)

Day 19

Gotei Tribe

(Rangiku, Meilin, Kyon, Kaji and Rei)

"We've got treemail!" Meilin shouts.

Kyon sighs, putting his hand over his face as the overly energetic Meilin brings back a piece of paper.

"Well, let's hear it," Kaji comments.

"Here it is:" Meilin says.

"You've made it through eighteen days

Now it's time for the game to change

For now the tribe names we will purge

As into one tribe you all will merge."

"We're merging!" Rei exclaims.

"Finally," Kyon sighs.

_"I really hope Kenpachi is still there when we merge," Rangiku says. "He and I could make a good alliance, along with Kaji."_

"Come on, there's a map to the new tribe location, let's get everything and go!" Meilin shouts.

The tribe gathers their things and follows Meilin towards their new tribe location.

Sokyoku Tribe

(Haruhi, Misato, Light, Erika and Ryoko)

"So, this treemail says that we're merging?" Light asks Ryoko, who holds the piece of paper that she collected that morning.

"That's right," she replies. "We have to gather everything and-"

"Excuse me, but the tribe leader will be in charge of this expedition!" Haruhi shouts. "Everyone gather your things and follow me!"

Ryoko reluctantly hands over the map to Haruhi, who leads the tribe out of their current location.

Merge

The ten contestants gather in a place deep in the woods, where they find a large table of food waiting for them, as well as an extra bucket of rice.

"Misato!" Kaji shouts.

"Oh, it's you," Misato mutters.

The other tribe members begin to mingle before being interrupted by Haruhi.

"Well, come on, let's all eat!" Haruhi exclaims to the rest of the newly merged tribe.

After the tribe eats for a while, Rei finds a piece of paper on the table, which she then reads to the rest of the players.

"Congratulations, you are officially merged as the Bankai tribe," Rei reads. "Tomorrow you will have your first individual challenge as a newly merged tribe."

"No silly rhyme this time?" Ryoko asks. "Well, that's a relief."

After the tribe is finished eating their meal, they begin to set up their new shelter, which immediately leads to infighting between Haruhi and Kyon, as Haruhi is trying to order everyone around.

"Come on, Haruhi, you can't just tell everyone else what to do and not do anything yourself," Kyon protests.

"Yes I can! I'm the tribe leader!" Haruhi shouts.

Kyon simply shakes his head and walks away.

_"I need to get on Haruhi's side in order to have a good alliance, but she is too obsessed with this so-called leadership position," Kyon says._

Meanwhile, Misato and Kaji begin talking about their strategy alone.

"I've got Rangiku in my pocket," Kaji tells Misato. "We just need to bring a couple more people into our alliance."

"That's the problem," Misato responds. "I've been on the outs in my tribe… it's Ryoko, Light and Erika as one alliance, and Haruhi just does her own thing."

"Maybe we could get Haruhi to vote with us…" Kaji suggests.

"You can't get her to vote with anyone, she's playing her own game," Misato warns. "I wouldn't count on her vote."

_"How are we supposed to play a game with someone who doesn't want to play along?" Kaji says. "Haruhi's going to have to take someone's side eventually."_

It begins to rain, forcing the players to throw together their shelter quickly.

"Come on, everyone, get working!" Haruhi shouts.

"Why don't you do something?" Kyon suggests.

"That's not for a rank-and-file member of this tribe to say," Haruhi responds. "I'm the leader of this tribe! Now get working!"

Through the rain, the tribe members eventually put together a good enough shelter to stay in.

_"I'm getting pretty sick of Haruhi's attitude," Ryoko says. "It might be time for her to go soon."_

The tribe members rest for the remainder of the day, unable to do much strategizing due to being stuck all together in the shelter avoiding the rainy weather.

_"This is a waste of a day," Light says. "We've done absolutely nothing today, got nothing accomplished as to the next vote. Now we're going to have to scramble to make our new alliances when it comes to the next Tribal Council."_

Day 20

Bankai Tribe

(Haruhi, Misato, Light, Erika, Ryoko, Rangiku, Kaji, Kyon, Meilin and Rei)

The weather is much better today, allowing Rangiku some time to go out with Kaji to strategize.

"We've got Misato aboard," Kaji tells Rangiku. "Now we just need a couple of other people to join us."

"Unfortunately, I think Kyon's permanently attached himself to that little girl," Rangiku replies, referring to Meilin.

"Who needs him? Why not get Haruhi on our side?" Kaji asks.

"That will be your job," Rangiku responds.

So later, Kaji goes to talk to Haruhi, but he finds her impossible to sway.

"I was thinking, that you could join us…"

"Me? Join you?" Haruhi asks. "You can forget it! I make the rules around here!"

"But it's for your benefit!" Kaji protests.

"You, just like that Kyon, trying to get me to go along with your crazy plans," Haruhi replies. "I don't think so."

"Come on, it'll help you out," Kaji says.

"No, I think you're just trying to help yourself out," Haruhi responds. "Good-bye!"

_"She's just asking to be voted out," Kaji says. "We could have really used her help, but we're apparently not going to get it."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the players, who walk into the immunity challenge area, finding 10 thin trees.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie," Jet says, as Rei tosses Kon to him. "How does it feel to be merged?"

"Great!" Erika shouts.

"It's okay… but now I'm stuck with _him_," Haruhi says, pointing to Kyon, who simply sighs.

"All right," Jet says. "This is our first immunity challenge as one tribe, and we will no longer be playing for tribe immunity, but for this."

He holds out a necklace shaped very much like InuYasha's Beads of Subjugation.

"These are the Immunity Beads of Subjugation," Jet states. "Whoever wins these is safe from being voted out; the rest of you are not. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Each of you will hang on to your tree. The last one remaining hanging on their tree wins immunity, and a 1-in-10 shot at winning this game. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!" the players shout.

"We'll draw for positions, and then we'll get started," Jet says.

After the players have taken their positions on their trees, Jet gives the signal to start.

"This challenge is underway," Jet states.

About only 10 seconds into the challenge, Erika slips and falls to the ground.

"And just like that, Erika is out of this challenge," Jet proclaims.

It takes five minutes before any player starts to struggle. At that point, Rei and Light begin to slip.

"Rei having trouble… Light really struggling!" Jet shouts.

Light finally slips the whole way off his tree.

"Light… out of this challenge!" Jet yells.

Misato struggles to keep her balance on the tree, while Rei manages to keep her balance. It takes another five minutes before anyone else has any trouble. That is when Kyon begins to slip.

"Kyon… not having an easy time right now!" Jet exclaims.

Kyon slips off his tree and hits the ground hard.

"Kyon falls hard to the ground!" Jet screams. "And he is out of this challenge!"

Within a minute, Rei slips off her tree and falls to the ground.

"Rei is out! We are down to 6 players!" Jet exclaims.

Ten minutes later, Misato begins to slip, while Kaji struggles to hold on.

"Misato's having some trouble… and she falls!" Jet shouts. "She is out of this challenge! 5 to go!"

Kaji then immediately slips and joins Misato on the ground.

"Kaji's out as well!" Jet shouts. "Rangiku, Haruhi, Ryoko and Meilin, the only ones remaining!"

About ten minutes later, Meilin begins to slip.

"I bet you can't hold on any longer," Ryoko taunts her.

"I bet I can," Meilin retorts.

"I think you're about to-"

Meilin slips and falls off her tree.

"I told you so!" Ryoko taunts.

Then suddenly Ryoko begins to slip herself, and she falls off her tree as well.

"We are down to two!" Jet yells. "It's Haruhi versus Rangiku!"

It takes about 15 minutes for either player to have any trouble, but by that time, they both begin to struggle.

"I really wish I could hold on longer," Haruhi mumbles.

Suddenly, Rangiku slips and falls off her tree.

"That's it!" Jet screams. "Haruhi wins immunity!"

Haruhi jumps off her tree and rushes over to Jet. He then puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck.

"Congratulations," Jet states. "Good job on winning immunity… you are safe from tomorrow night's vote. The rest of you, I got nothing for you, one of you is going home."

The players begin to head back to camp.

_"As annoying as Haruhi is, she's staying around longer," Light says. "We're just going to have to find our way around this, that's all."_

Day 21

Bankai Tribe

(Haruhi, Misato, Light, Erika, Ryoko, Rangiku, Kaji, Kyon, Meilin and Rei)

Light goes to talk with Erika and Ryoko alone in the woods that afternoon, trying to come up with a strategy.

"We're more likely to have Misato on our side as this game goes along, so we shouldn't vote her out," Light suggests.

"I don't really trust that Kaji," Erika states.

"I agree, I think we should go after him," Ryoko replies. "He seems the least trustworthy of anyone out here."

"Well, except Haruhi," Erika says.

"No, even Haruhi is more trustworthy, she's just stupid," Ryoko responds. "You can't guess what she's going to do next, but at least I don't think she's going to lie to us."

"So Kaji it is," Light replies. "I don't think he will see this one coming."

Meanwhile, Rangiku, Kaji and Misato are talking about their voting strategies.

"I don't think it's going to be easy choosing who to vote out," Kaji says. "Personally, I'd almost want to take out Haruhi just because she refused to help us."

"But we can't vote someone out based on that alone," Misato replies. "I think we should go after Light, he seems pretty sneaky."

"No, the one we need to get rid of is Rei," Rangiku states. "She's backstabbed us enough times, and it's time for her to get paid back."

"Why not Meilin?" Kaji asks.

"She'll annoy everyone soon enough, and they'll have no choice but to get rid of her," Rangiku says.

"So we're taking out Rei now, and then Meilin later," Misato says.

"That's right," Rangiku replies.

It takes a while for Kyon to come up with a strategy, but that evening, he meets with Meilin and Rei to talk about who they want to vote for.

"I'm thinking we vote out Light, he's just too suspicious," Kyon suggests.

"I've been wanting to vote out Rangiku for a while, though," Meilin responds.

"We might need her later, though," Kyon says. "I'd rather vote out someone who we can't trust at all, like Light."

"Oh, all right," Meilin states.

"Light it is then," Rei says.

"I think it's going to come down to one vote," Kyon says. "And that's Haruhi's."

_"I don't trust Light, and I don't think many other people do either," Rei says. "Hopefully it will be him going home and not any of us."_

Tribal Council

The tribe comes into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down in their designated place and then sit down across from Jet Black.

"Congratulations to all of you for at least making it to the jury," Jet says. "Whoever is voted out tonight will be the first member of our jury that will help choose the winner of this game. Now, let's talk about the merge. Kyon, is it hard getting used to five new members in your tribe?"

"Not really, since we've been around these people for a while now, competing against them," Kyon says. "Plus I already know Haruhi from before the game."

"Light, do you think Kyon has a distinct advantage, already knowing Haruhi from outside of the game?" Jet asks.

"Absolutely," Light responds. "That makes him a dangerous threat, and that's something we've got to take note of."

Jet notices Haruhi shaking her head.

"Haruhi, you're shaking your head," Jet states.

"Kyon doesn't have an advantage on any of us," Haruhi replies. "He's just another member of this tribe."

"Misato and Kaji also know each other from outside of the game," Jet says. "Do you think they have some sort of advantage, Ryoko?"

"I think there's some advantage for them, they make an easy alliance together," Ryoko states. "But then again, that puts a target on their backs, so who knows."

"Let's talk about today's immunity challenge," Jet says. "Haruhi, you worked hard to win it, and that's your second individual immunity win. Do you think people are going to start viewing you as a threat?"

"Possibly, mainly because I am the tribe leader," Haruhi replies. "But still, I know exactly what I am doing in this game, and everybody better watch out!"

"Okay, with that, it is time to vote," Jet states. "Haruhi, if you wish, you can give up your immunity to anyone."

"Are you kidding?" Haruhi asks. "No way!"

"Okay, then," Jet says. "Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up from her seat.

Erika goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kaji goes to vote.

_"Hopefully Rangiku will finally get one of her plans to work and get you out of the game,"_ _Kaji says, holding up his vote for Rei._

Kyon goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

_"You'll never see this coming," Light says, showing his vote for Kaji._

Meilin goes to vote.

Misato goes to vote.

Rangiku goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

_"I don't trust you, Light, and I don't think a lot of others do either," Rei says._

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet says.

Everyone looks at Haruhi, who does not budge.

"Okay," Jet says. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately."

He holds out the first vote, for Rei.

"One vote Rei," Jet says.

He pulls out the next vote.

"Light," Jet states. "One vote Rei, one vote Light."

Jet pulls out the third vote.

"Kaji," Jet says. "One vote Rei, one vote Light, one vote Kaji."

He takes out the next vote and opens it.

"Kaji," Jet reads it. "Two votes Kaji."

He opens the next vote.

"Light," Jet says. "Two votes Kaji, two votes Light."

He pulls out the next vote.

"Rei," Jet reads. "We're tied, two votes apiece."

He takes out the next vote.

"Light," Jet says. "That's three votes Light."

He pulls out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Kaji," Jet reads. "Three votes Kaji, three votes Light, two votes Rei."

Jet pulls out the next vote and opens it up slower.

"Rei," he reads. "Three votes Kaji, three votes Light, three votes Rei, one vote left."

Jet opens up the final vote and opens it up extremely slowly.

"Meilin," Jet reads it. "We have a three-way tie. We will now revote, with everyone except for Light, Kaji and Rei voting. First, though, you may each give a reason why you should stay. Light?"

"I've been very trustworthy the whole time I've been in this game, and I will continue to be so," Light states.

"Kaji?" Jet asks.

"I'm less of a threat than Rei here, who can make fire," Kaji says.

"And Rei?" Jet questions.

"I'm someone you can trust, I won't lie," Rei states.

"All right, it is time to revote," Jet says. "Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up to vote.

Erika goes to vote.

_"I hope you stay, Light," Erika says, holding up her vote for Kaji._

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kyon goes to vote.

_"Haruhi, you really screwed things up this time," Kyon says, holding up his vote for Light._

Meilin goes to vote.

Misato goes to vote.

_"I really want you to stay, Kaji," Misato says, showing her vote for Rei._

Rangiku goes to vote.

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes and rearranges them before returning to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Kaji," Jet reads it.

He pulls out the next vote.

"Rei," Jet says. "One vote Kaji, one vote Rei."

He takes out the next vote.

"Light," Jet states. "One vote Light, one vote Kaji, one vote Rei."

He pulls out the next vote and opens it.

"Light," Jet says. "Two votes Light."

He takes out the next vote, opening it slowly.

"Rei," Jet says. "Two votes Light, two votes Rei, two votes left."

He opens the next vote slowly.

"Kaji," Jet reads it. "We're tied, two votes Kaji, two votes Light, two votes Rei, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest and the first member of our jury," Jet states.

He finally reveals the vote.

"Rei Hino," Jet says. "That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Rei gets up from her seat sadly and slowly and walks over to her torch. She then holds it out in front of Jet.

"Rei, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Rei then waves to the players before passing through the gate to the world of the living.

"There appear to be three alliances in this tribe, but it was the one player who was not part of any of those alliances who decided tonight's vote," Jet says. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

_"It was a good run out here," Rei says. "Unfortunately Haruhi chose to vote me out instead of either Kaji or Light, which may come back to bite her. Anyway, I had a lot of fun, as it was a really great experience for me."_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika – Kaji, Kaji

Haruhi – Meilin, Rei

Kaji – Rei

Kyon – Light, Light

Light – Kaji

Meilin – Light, Light

Misato – Rei, Rei

Rangiku – Rei, Rei

Rei – Light

Ryoko – Kaji, Kaji)

Scenes from our next episode:

**A plan is made to flush out a plushie:**

_"She probably has the immunity plushie and we want to flush it out while we can," Light says. "Plus, she might be dumb enough not to play it."_

**Kaji has doubts about the plan:**

_"What if she does have the plushie?" Kaji asks. "Then she uses it and votes out whoever she wants."_

**And someone spills the beans on the plan:**

_"You'd better use something that you found in that cave," a player tells her._


	8. She Might Be Dumb Enough:Days 22, 23, 24

The Survivor theme song "Ancient Voices" plays, showing the remaining characters in the game:

Erika

Haruhi Suzumiya

Ryoji Kaji

Kyon

Light Yagami

Meilin

Misato Katsuragi

Rangiku Matsumoto

Ryoko

Chapter 8

She Might Be Dumb Enough

Day 22

Bankai Tribe

The tribe is sitting around eating rice that morning, with some players still a little surprised at the way the vote went.

"I didn't expect you to take out Rei," Kyon says to Haruhi.

"Well, I did," Haruhi replies. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I just don't know if that was the right strategic move for you, that's all," Kyon says.

"I make my own decisions, I don't need you helping me, Kyon," Haruhi responds.

_"Haruhi's intent on doing things her way, and that's all well and good to an extent," Kyon says. "But eventually, I expect that will come back to haunt her… and me as well."_

Kyon tries talking to Meilin about their situation.

"It's only the two of us left in our alliance," Kyon tells her. "There's an alliance of three with Misato, Kaji and Rangiku, and then there's Light, Erika and Ryoko. We've got to get Haruhi as part of our alliance in order to even things up."

"Why don't we just try joining one of the other alliances?" Meilin asks. "Wouldn't that be to our advantage?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Kyon replies. "Regardless, it would be better for us to have Haruhi on our side."

_"Kyon's so obsessed with this Haruhi," Meilin says. "Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. I don't get what's so good about her. We've survived without her for so long, why do we need her help now so badly?"_

Light, meanwhile, talks with Erika and Ryoko.

"We took too big of a chance going up against two different alliances last night," Light tells the other two. "It's time for us to choose who we want to ally ourselves with – the Rangiku-Kaji-Misato alliance, or Kyon and Meilin."

"Well, that's obvious," Ryoko responds. "Of course we want to have more votes on our side, so we go with Rangiku's group."

"There's a problem with that, however," Light replies. "As much as that would help us temporarily, we would be in trouble later on when it would be only our two alliances remaining – then they would have a better chance of taking us out."

"So we go with Kyon and Meilin?" Erika asks.

"That's what I'm thinking, but I'm not sure yet," Light comments.

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet shouts to the players.

The players walk into the reward challenge area.

"It's time for your first individual reward challenge," Jet says. "This one is simple. For this challenge, you will run through a course of trees, and the first one through the course wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yes!" the players shout.

"Simple challenge, simple reward," Jet states. "The winner gets their own small feast, simple as that. The winner will also get to choose one player to go into Exile. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!" the players reply.

"Okay, we'll draw for positions and get started," Jet remarks.

The players get to their positions.

"Survivors ready?" Jet shouts. "Go!"

The players begin running through the maze of trees. Almost immediately, Meilin trips and falls down, putting herself way behind in the challenge.

"Meilin's out of it already!" Jet shouts, much to Meilin's chagrin.

Light, Kaji and Kyon have the early leads, making it through the course quickly. Erika falls way out of contention. Ryoko catches up to the leaders, and near the end, it is Kyon against Ryoko, running around the last few trees, with the best chance at winning the challenge.

"It's Kyon and Ryoko, neck and neck, right to the end of this challenge!" Jet yells.

At the finish line, it is close to being a photo finish, but Kyon just edges Ryoko to win.

"Kyon wins reward!" Jet screams.

Kyon pants as he puts his arms in the air in celebration. Ryoko congratulates him as he celebrates.

"Okay, Kyon, two choices to make," Jet says. "You can have one person join you on your feast. Who's it gonna be?"

"Meilin," Kyon replies, as Haruhi crosses her arms.

"Finally, you've got to send someone to Exile," Jet adds. "Who will that be?"

"Haruhi," Kyon says with a laugh, while Haruhi pouts.

"Okay, Haruhi, here's a map to Exile," Jet says. "Have fun there."

Haruhi just scowls upon taking the map.

"The rest of you, I got nothing for you," Jet states. "You can head back to camp."

Reward

Kyon and Meilin enjoy the large assortment of food that is set before them. They continue to talk strategy as they do.

"I sent Haruhi there because she refuses to get along with us," Kyon says. "There's no new plushie there, so it's basically a punishment for her not wanting to join our alliance."

"I don't know if that was the right choice," Meilin replies. "What if she gets angry at you and tries taking revenge on you?"

"She won't," Kyon says. "She's Haruhi. I know her too well, that she wouldn't do something like that."

"So, if we do get her on our side, who will we vote for?" Meilin asks.

"I'm thinking we vote out Misato," Kyon says. "If we put her out of the game, it's possible that Rangiku and Kaji may realign themselves with us and give us an alliance that could take out Light's alliance."

"Interesting pick," Meilin says. "I like it."

Exile

Haruhi stumbles through the dark cave, trying to find a place to rest. She finally finds a rock to sit down upon.

"I wish there was another plushie here, so that Kyon would regret sending me here," she says.

She reaches down, feeling something soft, and figures that no matter what it is, she is adding it to her bag, just in case it could come in useful later.

Bankai Tribe

Kyon and Meilin rejoin their tribe later in the day, and the tribe members refuse to let them have any rice.

"Hey, you already got a lot to eat!" Ryoko exclaims. "You don't need anything more!"

"Fine with us," Kyon replies, while Meilin scowls.

_"That's not a way to get along with the rest of your tribe, doing that," Meilin says._

"By the way, we're all voting out Haruhi," Kaji tells Kyon.

"Really?" Kyon says with surprise.

"Yes, she probably has the immunity plushie and we want to flush it out while we can," Light adds. "Plus, she might be dumb enough not to play it."

"Well, I guess we'll join in too," Kyon says.

_"They can't be telling the truth," Kyon says. "Would they really risk putting all their alliances' votes against Haruhi, and then put themselves at the mercy of her vote? I don't think so."_

Day 23

Light goes over the plan to vote out Haruhi with everyone again, but some have doubts.

"What if she does have the plushie?" Kaji asks. "Then she uses it and votes out whoever she wants."

"Hey, if you want to chicken out of the plan, that's fine," Light says. "Then she'll be able to cruise through this game. But the one way to get the plushie out of the game is by voting her out right here, and right now."

"Besides," Ryoko adds, "who are you going to vote out instead?"

This question catches Kaji off guard. "Okay, I guess you're right," he responds.

"Of course we're right," Ryoko says. "Now don't worry, that girl's too dumb to even think to play her plushie, she'll be out of here in no time."

_"My plan doesn't even need to go perfectly to succeed," Light says. "These people don't know who they're playing with."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black yells to the players.

The Bankai tribe walks into the immunity challenge area.

"We now bring in Haruhi, returning from Exile," Jet states.

Haruhi walks into the immunity challenge area, holding her bag, while wearing a scowl on her face.

"First things first, I'll take back the Immunity Beads of Subjugation," Jet tells Haruhi. "Sit!"

Haruhi crashes to the ground amongst the laughter of the other players, while Jet walks over to her and takes the beads off her neck.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs," Jet says. "Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Each of you will have a bucket. Your goal will to be to fill up your bucket with as many of the cherries in these trees as possible. The player with the most cherries in their bucket at the end of five minutes wins immunity, and a guaranteed 1-in-9 shot at winning this game. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!" all the players shout.

"Get to the starting line, and we'll get started," Jet states.

All the players go to the starting line and pick a bucket. They then wait for Jet's signal.

"Survivors ready?" Jet screams. "Go!"

The players start their charge into the forest, where they begin climbing into trees and shaking their limbs, trying to force as many cherries to fall as possible. Jet cannot help but point out which players are having a hard time.

"Meilin, really struggling to get those cherries to fall!" Jet shouts. "And Haruhi's also having problems!"

"Oh, shut up, Jet," Haruhi mutters.

As the challenge goes on, the cherries begin to pile up in the players' buckets. Jet then notifies them that the challenge is about to end.

"Five, four, three, two, one, and this challenge is over!" Jet yells. "Kaji, stop shaking that tree!"

Kaji quickly stops shaking the tree, and he joins the other players as they get ready to count the cherries. They then wait for Jet to count all the cherries. After he has counted them, he comes back to them to give them a report of how many cherries each one has.

"Meilin with a pathetic total of 15 cherries," Jet announces. "Haruhi, not much better, with 18 cherries."

The players wait anxiously as Jet reads off the next player on his list.

"Rangiku, 33 cherries, that's not going to win," Jet states. "Erika, 34… still going to come up short."

The other players look at each other nervously, waiting for Jet's announcement.

"Misato, 38 cherries… Kyon 40 cherries, Light 43 cherries," Jet says. "I can let you know that none of you won."

Kaji and Ryoko look at each other nervously.

"One of you ended up with 52, the other with 59," Jet states. "The one of you who got 59 cherries is… Ryoko! Ryoko wins immunity!"

Ryoko celebrates as she hears that she has won.

"Congratulations," Jet says, putting the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck. "You are safe from tomorrow night's vote. The rest of you, someone's going home. You have the next day to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players begin their trek back to camp.

_"This further sets Light's plan into motion, a plan that will cause Haruhi to go home, or at least play her plushie," Ryoko says._

Bankai Tribe

"Good job, Ryoko," Misato tells Ryoko, as the tribe eats their rice.

"Thanks," Ryoko replies.

Meanwhile, as they are eating, Kaji whispers something to Light.

"Yes, I know," Light says. "But that's why we'll vote out her buddy Kyon just to be sure."

Kaji nods his head in agreement.

_"Haruhi, you're outta here," Kaji says._

Day 24

That afternoon, Haruhi seems to have no clue that there are a bunch of players planning to vote her out. Kyon secretly seeks her out and informs her that the plan of the tribe is to vote her out.

"You'd better use something that you found in that cave," Kyon tells her.

"Oh, what? Do you actually think I found the immunity plushie?" Haruhi asks.

"Come on, there wasn't one in there when I was there, so I know you have it," Kyon replies.

"Well, it's mine, you're not getting it," Haruhi states.

"I'm not asking for it, I'm just telling you, you may want to use it," Kyon says.

"I'll think about it," Haruhi says. "Who told you about this, anyway?"

"Kaji," Kyon tells her.

Later on, Rangiku, Misato and Kaji are making last-minute preparations.

"So, what's going on?" Rangiku asks Kaji.

"The three of us are voting out Haruhi, as is Erika," Kaji tells her. "Then, just in case Haruhi does use her plushie, Light and Ryoko will vote out Kyon."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Misato says.

"I just hope they keep their word," Rangiku replies.

Tribal Council

The Bankai Tribe walks into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down in their designated places, then take their seats across from Jet.

"We now bring in the member of our jury," Jet states. "Rei, voted out last Tribal Council.

Rei walks through the gate and waves to her former tribe before taking a seat.

"Let's talk about the reward challenge," Jet says. "Kyon, you picked Meilin to go with you, then sent Haruhi to Exile. Anyone think that you've got an alliance going on there?"

"Everyone knows I have an alliance with Meilin, we've had one since Day 1," Kyon replies. "Haruhi and I get along, but mainly I was just sending her off because I was mad at her."

The rest of the tribe laughs.

"They think it's funny that I keep going there," Haruhi grumbles.

"They do," Jet replies. "However, there is that possibility that an immunity plushie could be found by whoever goes there… and of course you've been there more than most. Have any luck at finding it?"

"Even if I did find it, would I tell you?" Haruhi shoots back.

"Well, I just am curious," Jet says.

"Fine, I'll say it: I have the immunity plushie," Haruhi replies. "Does that make you happy?"

"Yes, in fact it does," Jet laughs. "Now, don't you think that puts you at a greater risk of being voted out?"

"I'm in a great position," Haruhi replies. "If I think they're going to vote me out, I use it. If not, I hang on to it. Simple as that."

"So, do you think your tribe is going to vote you out?" Jet asks.

"The majority of the tribe will not cast their votes for me tonight," Haruhi responds.

"Well, it's pretty clear where Haruhi stands on this issue," Jet says. "She doesn't think she's going home tonight. Light, do you think that's a little bit of overconfidence there?"

"Sure, she's a little overconfident, but you've got to have some trust in this game to succeed," Light answers. "It all comes down to whether you trust the right people."

"Okay, with that, it is time to vote," Jet states. "Ryoko, you have the Immunity Beads of Subjugation, you can keep them or give them to someone else."

"I will keep them, Jet," Ryoko replies.

"Okay," Jet states. "Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up from her seat.

Erika goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"You've plotted to take me out, so now comes your grand exit," Haruhi says, holding up her vote for Kaji._

Kaji goes to vote.

Kyon goes to vote.

_"I don't trust that everyone's voting out Haruhi, so this vote is for precautionary reasons," Kyon says, holding up a vote for Misato._

Light goes to vote.

_"You're far too trusting," Light says._

Meilin goes to vote.

Misato goes to vote.

_"It's about time you and your leadership were sent packing," Misato says, holding up her vote for Haruhi._

Rangiku goes to vote.

_"Haruhi, you've caused enough problems around her, finally time for you to go," Rangiku says._

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet states.

Everyone looks over at Haruhi.

"What?" Haruhi asks.

"Okay," Jet states.

"Wait a minute!" Haruhi exclaims. "I think I will use it, Jet."

She pulls out a plushie out of her bag and tosses it to Jet. Jet catches it and holds it up, revealing it to be the modsoul Ririn.

"If anyone plays an immunity plushie, all votes against that person do not count, and the person with the second-highest number of votes is eliminated," Jet says. "This _is_ an immunity plushie."

Haruhi claps while Light shoots an evil look towards Ryoko.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote. "Haruhi, does not count."

He takes out the second vote. "Haruhi, does not count," he says.

He opens the third vote. "Haruhi," he says. "Again, does not count. Still no votes for anyone."

The players look around at each other nervously, save for Haruhi, who is simply smiling.

"Haruhi," Jet reads the next vote. "Does not count. Still no votes for anyone."

He opens up the next vote.

"Misato," he says. "One vote Misato."

He pulls out the next vote and opens it.

"Misato," he says. "That's two votes Misato, three votes left."

Misato starts to get up from her seat.

"Kaji," Jet says, opening up the next vote. "Two votes Misato, one vote Kaji."

Kaji begins to look a bit nervous.

"Kaji," Jet states, reading the next vote. "Two votes Misato, two votes Kaji, one vote left."

Jet takes out the final vote and opens it very slowly.

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest, and the second member of our jury," Jet states.

He finally opens up the vote fully.

"Kaji," Jet says. "That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Kaji kisses Misato on the lips before getting up and retrieving his torch.

"Kaji," Jet states, "the tribe has spoken."

He snuffs out Kaji's torch with his snuffer.

"It's time for you to go."

Kaji waves to the tribe, then walks through the gate to the world of the living.

"Clearly tonight's vote was a complete blindside," Jet says. "How many more will come? We'll find out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and begin their walk back towards their camp.

_"Wow, I didn't see that one coming," Kaji says. "I mean, it was going to be Misato or me, so we obviously were in trouble either way. Light obviously went back on his promise to vote for Kyon, and that's what cost us. Now I'm on the jury, and he will have to pay."_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika – Haruhi

Haruhi – Kaji

Kaji – Haruhi

Kyon – Misato

Light – Kaji

Meilin – Misato

Misato – Haruhi

Rangiku – Haruhi

Ryoko – Kaji)

Scenes from our next episode:

**It becomes clear which player is the next target:**

_ "Haruhi will be the next to go," Light remarks. "There's nothing anyone can change about that."_

**Players have a chance to win some goodies at an auction:**

_ "Welcome to the Survivor Auction," Jet says._

**And last-second plans may change the result of the vote:**

_ "We need to rethink our voting strategy tonight," Light tells Ryoko and Erika._


	9. We Should Have Known: Days 25, 26, 27

The Survivor theme song "Ancient Voices" plays, showing the remaining characters in the game:

Erika

Haruhi Suzumiya

Kyon

Light Yagami

Meilin

Misato Katsuragi

Rangiku Matsumoto

Ryoko

Chapter 9

We Should Have Known

Day 25

Bankai Tribe

The tribe is eating their rice, discussing the events of the previous night, with Haruhi eating away from the rest of the tribe.

"We should have known she would use that plushie," Misato comments.

"She isn't as dumb as she looks," Rangiku adds.

"But you have to admit, it was good to flush out the plushie," Ryoko remarks.

"At what cost?" Misato asks. "At the cost of taking Kaji out of the game? Which ones of you voted for Kaji?"

"It was Ryoko and me," Light says. "We prepared just in case she used the plushie. Then I guess Haruhi chose to take out Kaji herself… that was her choice, not ours."

"What are you upset about?" Ryoko asks. "We kept you in the game longer by taking out your pal Kaji."

"That's not what I'm upset about," Misato replies. "I'm upset because you went about it in an underhanded fashion. We discussed voting out Haruhi, then you guys vote out Kaji and Kyon and Meilin go after me!"

"I never promised to vote out Haruhi," Kyon remarks. "I heard that it was a possibility, but you guys came up with that while we were gone. We figured she'd play it, so we used our votes for you as a safety blanket."

_"So last night half the tribe went back on their word to vote out Haruhi," Misato says. "Two of them went after Kaji, and two of them went after me. Obviously none of these other alliances can be trusted, because outside of our alliance of three only Erika kept her word."_

"Look, it doesn't matter now," Ryoko says. "Just calm down. Someone had to go because of Haruhi's plushie. Just be glad it wasn't you."

"Haruhi _will_ be the next to go," Light remarks. "There's nothing anyone can change about that."

Light stares at Kyon, who looks surprised.

"What?" Kyon asks.

"I'm looking at you, because I bet you told her to use her plushie," Light says.

"Why would I do that?" Kyon asks.

"You and her have a connection outside of this game, and you want her to remain here as long as possible," Light replies. "So you let her know of the situation, then planned on taking out Misato as a backup plan. Your plan backfired thanks to us. Misato should be angry at you guys, not us."

"I'm mad at all of you!" Misato yells, as she stomps off.

"Mark my words, I'm writing down Haruhi's name next time," Kyon says. "I want to win this game too."

"So why did you let her know that she should use the plushie?" Light asks.

"Because… I'll admit it, I wanted to take out Misato," Kyon remarks. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you've been given a second chance thanks to our votes, so maybe you can make up for it this time by actually following through with the plan," Light says. "If not, everyone's going to know that you and Meilin cannot be trusted."

_"Light's trying to turn this all on me, when in reality he did the same thing that I did, prepared for Haruhi to use the plushie," Kyon says. "You know, that's part of the game, being prepared for the unexpected. He and I thought alike, but he's acting like he's right and I'm wrong."_

_"This is working out just as planned," Light says. "We got a bit lucky when Haruhi chose to take out Kaji, and I still don't know why she did. It would have been just as well had she taken out Misato, though. Neither of those players are necessary for our game. The point was to eliminate someone unnecessary in that vote, then move on and get rid of Haruhi before getting into the meat of the game."_

Misato goes over to talk alone with Rangiku about the situation.

"Light lied to us, and Kyon can't be trusted," Misato comments. "What do we do?"

"I've known Kyon can't be trusted for a long time now," Rangiku replies. "But time and time again he has escaped with his Meilin, even when someone in his alliance won a fire-making challenge. So luck is on his side."

"We can't make judgments based on luck," Misato remarks. "We have to choose right now where we stand in this tribe, whether it is with the liar Light or whether it is with the untrustable Kyon."

"I think we stay the course and eliminate Haruhi next," Rangiku says. "That vote will determine a lot about this tribe. If we see someone go back on voting out Haruhi again, we'll know to pounce on them the next time."

Survivor Auction

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the players.

The players take their seats on stumps around Jet and a table.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction," Jet says. "Each of you receives a credit card with 500 Woolongs. These are completely useless outside of the game, so make sure you use as many of these as possible in this auction."

He puts out the first item for bidding.

"It's a nice, large, juicy steak," Jet states. "We'll start the bidding at 20 Woolongs and we will bid in 20 Woolong increments."

"20!" Ryoko shouts.

"40!" Meilin yells.

"60," Kyon says.

"200," Light states.

"Light, jumping all the way to 200," Jet remarks. "Anyone want to bid higher?"

"300!" Ryoko shouts.

"400," Light replies with a smile.

"Fine, all 500!" Ryoko yells.

"Ryoko, using up all her Woolongs on the first item!" Jet exclaims. "It… is… sold! Come get it!"

Ryoko takes her steak and begins to eat it.

"Next item… a box of Pocky," Jet says.

"20," Kyon says.

"100!" Meilin shouts.

"120!" Haruhi yells.

"200!" Meilin exclaims.

"220!" Haruhi shouts.

"Frantic bidding all over," Jet comments. "Want to beat that, Meilin?"

"Yes…" Meilin says. "I'll put all 500 on the line."

"All 500!" Jet exclaims. "And it… is… sold! Come take it!"

As Meilin begins eating her Pocky, Jet looks at her with amazement.

"Spending it all, on some Pocky," Jet says. "Now, next item up for bids, a large chocolate cake."

"500!" Haruhi yells.

"Not even going to wait for others to bid, putting it all on the line!" Jet shouts. "And it… is… sold! Come get it, Haruhi!"

Haruhi takes her cake and begins to eat it.

"The next item will remain a mystery," Jet says, pulling out a package. "Let's start the bidding."

"I'll gamble on it," Kyon says. "All 500."

"Okay, here it is," Jet states. "It's a piece of paper. Open it and see what it has to say."

Kyon walks up and picks up the piece of paper.

"Pick one player to send to Exile and take all their Woolongs," Kyon reads. "Okay, that'll be you, Misato."

Misato groans as she hands over her credit card to Light.

"You didn't gain anything out of it, but you do end up sending someone to Exile," Jet says. "Here's a map, Misato. You will return in time for the next immunity challenge."

"Thanks, Kyon," Misato says as she takes the map and walks away.

Jet grins. "Lots of high bidding, this is the kind of auction I like to see!" he exclaims. "The next item will also remain a mystery."

"Why not," Kyon comments. "I'll go with all 500 again."

"Okay, come up and open it up," Jet states.

Kyon walks up and picks up the package, opening it up to reveal an autographed photo of Jet.

"We give out one of these each season, and you're the lucky winner this time," Jet states. "Congratulations."

Kyon groans as he takes the photo back to his seat.

"All right, I've got a big ticket item here, but it will remain a secret," Jet says. "You may start-"

"500!" Erika, Light and Rangiku shout simultaneously.

"This is ridiculous," Jet remarks. "What kind of auction is it when everyone's just going all-out, bidding whatever they've got? Well, it doesn't bother me any. All 3 of you can share this final item."

He opens up the package to reveal a gigantic feast.

"All right, you three can enjoy this feast together!" Jet exclaims.

Erika hugs Light happily, while Light gives a high five to Rangiku. Then they go over to enjoy their feast.

"And this Survivor Auction is… over!" Jet exclaims.

Exile

Misato takes her seat in the dark cave. She is frustrated by her teammates' decisions from the previous vote, as well as being disappointed about not getting anything out of the Survivor Auction.

_"This has been one of the worst periods for me out here, ever since Maes got voted out," Misato says. "I do have an ally in Rangiku, but that makes only two of us, and even after Haruhi is gone there will be 5 opponents to go up against. Either we'll ally with one side or another, that will be our only choice. Right now it seems to me that Light's group may be the side to go with, we'll just have to wait and see."_

She lays down in the cave, hating every moment that she is in there, while just sighing at her recent misfortune. She does not even think to look for a plushie, just in case there was a new one planted in the cave.

Bankai Tribe

"Well, that was worth it," Ryoko comments.

"Most importantly," Light says, making sure Haruhi cannot hear him, "we got someone at Exile besides Haruhi, so now if there is a new plushie in the game, she's got it."

"What does this mean, Light?" Erika asks, hanging on to his arm.

"I'll let you in on a secret later, after the immunity challenge," Light says in a whisper. "Only you two can know about it… it will be something to help our standing in this game for the long run."

Day 26

Rangiku goes over to talk to Kyon and Meilin during the afternoon, as they are eating some rice.

"Would you be willing to set up a new alliance between us people from the old Gotei tribe?" Rangiku asks. "We could surprise Light if we did so."

"The alliance has already started, in fact," Kyon replies. "With the decision to take out Haruhi, I'm abandoning any hope of getting along with her, and simply going along with you in our new alliance."

"Great," Rangiku responds. "Then it can be us four – including Misato – to take out Light's three."

"Light's the most untrustworthy player in this game," Kyon says. "He made up that plan to vote out Haruhi last time, then went back on it."

"We never were in on the plan, Rangiku, that's the difference," Meilin adds.

"I understand," Rangiku replies. "Right now, we've just got to lay low and go along with the plan to take out Haruhi, before we pounce on our opportunity."

Meanwhile, Erika is trying to find out information about the plan that Light has.

"I don't want to give it away too soon, if the beans get spilled, it could spell our doom," Light tells her. "But here's a hint: it has to do with planting seeds of paranoia and fear in order that we might get our way later on in the game."

"You're so smart, Light," Erika replies, hugging him closely.

"Thank you, Erika," Light says. "Remember, the two of us will stay together no matter what… I promise no matter what not to write your name down. You are such a wonderful human being, someone I'd love to have beside me for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Light…" Erika replies.

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet shouts to the players.

The players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"We now bring in Misato, returning from Exile," Jet declares.

Misato walks in, joining her tribemates, as they embrace her.

"First things first, Ryoko, I'll take back the Immunity Beads of Subjugation," Jet states. "Sit!"

Ryoko collapses to the ground amidst the laughter of all her tribemates. Jet then takes the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off her neck.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs," Jet declares. "Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Each of you will race into the forest to pick up bags of letters, as you will pick up the bags with your corresponding color. Once you have all three bags, you will open them up and use the letters to write a phrase. The first person to write the correct phrase wins immunity and a guaranteed 1-in-7 shot at winning this game. We'll draw for positions, and then get started."

After the players draw for their positions and colors, they line up at the starting line.

"For immunity!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready, go!"

The players take off into the woods, collecting their bags as they go. Rangiku and Light are the first to get their first bags, and they begin bringing them back to the starting line.

"Rangiku and Light have an early lead!" Jet shouts. "Right behind them are Kyon and Haruhi!"

Light leads the group back into the woods, but Haruhi is hot on his heels, and she gets her second bag.

"Haruhi, coming back with her second bag!" Jet yells. "Here comes Light and Kyon with their second bag!"

Some of the other players are way behind at this point, and Jet gleefully points it out.

"Erika, not even close to being in this challenge, still hasn't even found her first bag yet!" Jet announces.

Meanwhile, Haruhi grabs her third bag and brings it back, with Rangiku, Light and Kyon following her back to the starting line.

"Open up those bags and get working on the puzzle phrase!" Jet shouts. "We've got four players in this challenge!"

The players begin trying to spell out the phrase, hoping to get it right as soon as possible. Haruhi sees words such as "Immune" and "You," but she cannot figure it out.

"You have to have the whole phrase right in order to win!" Jet yells.

"I think I have it," Kyon says.

"Kyon thinks he has it!" Jet shouts.

Jet takes a look at Kyon's phrase.

"Kyon… is… wrong!" Jet yells.

"I think I have it!" Light exclaims.

"Let's see if Light has it," Jet comments.

Jet sees the phrase "YOU'VE WON IMMUNITY" that Light has spelled out.

"Light is right! Light wins immunity!" Jet announces.

Haruhi throws her arms up in frustration while Light celebrates. All the players then gather for the awarding of the Immunity Beads of Subjugation.

"Congratulations," Jet states, putting the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Light's neck. "You are safe from tomorrow night's vote. The rest of you, after 27 days, someone is going home."

The players begin their trek back to camp.

_"The most important thing today was keeping immunity away from Haruhi," Light says. "As long as she doesn't have it, who cares who has it?"_

Bankai Tribe

Kyon and Meilin talk with Misato and Rangiku about their voting plans that evening.

"It's Haruhi, right?" Kyon asks.

"Yes," Misato says. "We are going to take her out while we can."

"If she had won immunity, we would have had to go after someone in Light's group," Meilin comments.

"That's where we'll have to go next," Kyon adds.

Day 27

That afternoon, Light goes over a change in plans with Erika and Ryoko.

"We need to rethink our voting strategy tonight," he tells them.

"What do you mean, Light?" Erika asks.

"Haruhi is still going tonight," Light says. "But, in order to put some fear into Misato, we need to give her a couple of votes."

"Why?" Ryoko asks. "All that's going to do is make her mad."

"In case we have a tie later, it could be advantageous to have extra votes against Misato, as she is going to be our next target," Light comments. "She already is planning to vote against us next time, so if we get a couple votes against her, that could help us if one of us ended in a tie with her."

"That's highly unlikely," Ryoko replies.

"But, here's the kicker," Light remarks. "The most important thing about this vote is the feeling of security, that Haruhi is going home. But, why not make Misato feel paranoid when she sees her name come up a couple of times? She will then possibly make a bad move that will cost her her spot in this game."

"I guess it's worth it," Ryoko says. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Erika will still vote for Haruhi, just in case Haruhi puts in her vote for Misato," Light says. "If there were four votes against Misato, then it could end up in a tie, and who knows what could happen then… we don't want that to happen."

"All right, so it's the two of us voting for Misato, and Erika voting for Haruhi," Ryoko says. "I really hope this doesn't backfire on us."

"Trust me, it won't," Light replies. "I have everything under control."

_"Light is a mastermind," Ryoko says. "He's coming up with all these sub-strategies and crazy scenarios, preparing for every possibility. Right now I'm just going along with him because he's got me a long way already, but I'm going to be careful that he doesn't backstab me later."_

Tribal Council

The players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches burning brightly, as they go and set them down before taking their places across from Jet.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Rei, and Kaji, voted out last Tribal Council."

Kaji waves at Misato, who waves back.

"Let's talk about the way things have been around camp," Jet says. "Have there been any signs to a particular player being voted out, Kyon?"

"Yes, there have," Kyon states. "One person is the target and she knows it. She got herself into this situation by refusing to align with anyone."

"So it's clear to everyone who this person is?" Jet asks.

"Yes," Kyon answers.

"Well, then you might as well just tell me who it is," Jet replies.

"It's Haruhi," Kyon says.

Haruhi scowls at Kyon.

"You know it, Haruhi, everyone's gunning for you," Kyon tells her. "You could have avoided this by aligning yourself with someone, particularly Meilin and me, but you refused."

"I don't want to have alliances, I want to play this game my own way!" Haruhi protests.

"Haruhi, does it concern you that people may not like the fact that you don't want to align with them?" Jet questions.

"Perhaps, but I don't really care," Haruhi responds. "I have my own plan in place."

"And that is…?" Jet wonders.

"I'm not telling you!" Haruhi exclaims.

"All right, all right!" Jet says. "Now, Misato, anyone come to you with the thought that maybe there are multiple immunity plushies in this game, and that you may have found one of them?"

"No, no one's talked about that possibility," Misato replies.

"Does that concern you, that perhaps you could be set up for a blindside?" Jet asks.

"No, because everyone knows who's going tonight," Misato says. "If there was another immunity plushie, I didn't find it."

"Light, you willing to believe Misato that she doesn't have the plushie?" Jet asks.

"You have to trust your tribemates at least to some extent, and I trust her on this one," Light replies.

"Okay, with that, it is time to vote," Jet states. "Light, you have the Immunity Beads of Subjugation, you can keep them or give them to someone else."

"I'm going to allow Erika to have them," Light says.

He takes off the Immunity Beads of Subjugation and puts them around Erika's neck, as she smiles warmly.

"Okay, suddenly, you are safe, Erika," Jet states. "The rest of you, someone's going home, and we're about to find out whom. Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" begins to play as Erika gets up from her seat.

Erika goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Haruhi, but I have to vote for someone," Erika says._

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kyon goes to vote.

_"Finally, the rank-and-file member of the SOS Brigade pulls one over one its leader," Kyon says. "Please don't create any closed space over this."_

Light goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Misato goes to vote.

Rangiku goes to vote.

Ryoko goes to vote.

_"Fear and loathing, I guess that's what Light wants," Ryoko says._

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to the voting booth, rearranges the votes, picks up the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet states.

Everyone looks at Misato, save for Haruhi, who is reaching into her bag. She then pulls out a plushie that looks like the modsoul Kurodo and tosses it to Jet. The other players look at her in shock as they see what has happened.

"The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity plushie is played, all votes against that person do not count, and the person with the second-highest number of votes is eliminated," Jet explains. "This _is_ an immunity plushie."

Haruhi begins to cheer while the other players look on in amazement.

"All votes cast against Haruhi do not count," Jet says. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out a vote for Haruhi.

"Haruhi, does not count," he states.

He pulls out another vote for Haruhi.

"Haruhi, does not count," he says.

The players look on as he pulls out yet another vote for Haruhi.

"Haruhi, does not count," he states.

Kyon puts his hand over his forehead in frustration.

"Haruhi, again, does not count," Jet says.

Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Haruhi, still, does not count," Jet says. "No votes for anyone yet."

He pulls out the next vote and opens it.

"Kyon," Jet states. "One vote Kyon."

A big smile forms on Haruhi's face. She is sure that she has gotten back at Kyon for voting for her.

Jet pulls out the next vote. "Misato," he says, much to the surprise of many of the players. "That's one vote Misato, one vote Kyon, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly. "Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest, and the third member of our jury," he announces. "Misato Katsuragi. That's two, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Misato gets up slowly, looking around at her fellow tribe members, trying to figure out who voted her out. She then takes her torch and brings it over to Jet.

"Misato, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, snuffing out her torch with his snuffer. "It's time for you to go."

Misato waves to her fellow players before passing through the gate to the world of the living.

"Tonight, everyone thought they had it figured out, and it appears everyone was wrong," Jet says. "A very common thing to happen in this game. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players go and get their torches before heading back towards their camp.

_"Shocking," Misato says. "I think Light was behind this, but I don't know to what extent. No one knew that Haruhi had more than one plushie, so I don't know how Light had the foresight to vote for me. Otherwise Kyon would be headed home right now. Very bizarre circumstances, that's for sure."_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika – Haruhi

Haruhi – Kyon

Kyon – Haruhi

Light – Misato

Meilin – Haruhi

Misato – Haruhi

Rangiku – Haruhi

Ryoko – Misato)

Scenes from our next episode:

**A player is immediately threatened to be voted out:**

_"Kyon, I'm voting you off next time, and there's nothing you can do about it!" she exclaims._

**Loved ones come to visit the Survivors:**

_"First things first," Jet states. "It's been a long time away from home, and I'm sure there are some people who would like to see you. Let's bring them in."_

**And a different strategy might put someone else in danger:**

"_Let's vote with Kyon and try to take out the biggest threat in the game," Rangiku tells Meilin._

_"And who would that be?" Meilin asks._

_"I'm thinking it's Light," Rangiku replies._


	10. Put Out The Light: Days 28, 29, 30

Chapter 10

Put Out the Light

Day 28

Bankai Tribe

That morning, the players are still marveling over what happened the previous night. Light, Ryoko and Kyon go to talk to each other together.

"So, our plan paid off," Light tells Ryoko.

"You're a genius," Ryoko replies.

"Okay, tell me what exactly happened," Kyon requests.

"We saved your butt, that's what," Ryoko says.

"Basically, we were planning on trying to inject some fear into Misato, so we cast a couple of votes for her," Light tells Kyon. "Little did we know Haruhi had multiple plushies and that she would play one. That got Misato out of the game earlier than expected."

"Well, whatever," Kyon says. "Do you think Haruhi's got more plushies?"

"How many times has she been to Exile?" Light asks.

"Too many to count, it seems," Kyon replies.

"Well, that means that she could possibly have another one," Light says.

Haruhi then comes walking over to the other players.

"Kyon, I'm voting you off next time, and there's nothing you can do about it!" she exclaims.

"Well, could you at least tell me if you have another plushie?" Kyon asks.

"Why would I tell you that?" Haruhi snaps.

A smile appears on Light's face.

"Thanks, Haruhi," he says.

Haruhi ignores Light and walks away.

"What did that mean?" Kyon asks.

"You're going home next, Kyon," Light says. "We'll put our three votes together, Erika, Ryoko and me – and you'll go home."

"Now, wait a minute!" Kyon exclaims. "I thought the goal was to get rid of Haruhi!"

"Why take the chance of finding out whether or not she has a plushie?" Light asks. "We can easily just wipe you out of the game, and that's what we're gonna do."

_"So Haruhi refused to join up with me in an alliance, and now she's dead set on taking me out," Kyon says. "And this gives Light's alliance easy pickings. I guess I'm going to have to win immunity in order to stay around here."_

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the players.

The players walk into the reward challenge area.

"First things first," Jet states. "It's been a long time away from home, and I'm sure there are some people who would like to see you. Let's bring them in."

The loved ones of the players walk into the reward challenge area, bringing cheers from the players.

"First, here's Erika's friend Sabrina, a psychic Pokémon trainer," Jet announces.

Sabrina floats towards Erika, and the two embrace.

"Next, here's Light's sister Sayu," Jet says.

Sayu rushes over to Light and hugs him.

"You're so smart, Light, you're still here," Sayu tells Light.

"And I'll be here longer," Light replies.

"Next," Jet states, "Kyon's sister."

Kyon's sister runs up and glomps Kyon, who does not look at all thrilled. She then runs over and hugs Haruhi as well.

"Here's Haruhi's friend, Mikuru Asahina," Jet says.

"Mikuru!" Haruhi shouts, as she rushes over and grabs Mikuru by the neck. Mikuru looks very nervous as Haruhi hugs her. Kyon rushes over and tries to separate the two.

"Come on, Haruhi!" Kyon exclaims.

"Ryoko, here's a person who was marked down as your boyfriend… Tenchi," Jet says.

"Hey, I'm not-" Tenchi begins to say.

"Of course you are," Ryoko says, hugging Tenchi.

"Rangiku, here's your captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya," Jet states.

"Oh, Captain!" Rangiku shouts, rushing over and glomping the not-so-happy short captain.

"Meilin, you requested a player who was also in the game, Li, and we could not honor that request," Jet says. "So in exchange for him, we have brought in a different friend of yours – Sakura."

"Avalon?" Meilin asks. "I don't want to see her!"

"Come on, Meilin, I've come to support you," Sakura says.

"Forget it," Meilin replies.

"All right," Jet says. "Let's get to today's immunity challenge. We're going to ask a series of questions about the players, and each of the players and their loved ones will answer on these boards here. If you match, you score a point. The first group to three points wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?"

"Yes!" all the players shout.

"The winning player will get to spend the day having a meal with their loved one," Jet says. "Worth playing for?"

"Yes!" the players reply.

"I know it is," Jet states. "Let's get to it. First question: who is your loved one's greatest rival?"

The players and loved ones mark down their answers, then reveal.

"Sabrina says it's Misty, what does Erika say?" Jet asks.

Erika reveals her answer to be Blaine.

"Sorry, no match there," Jet says. "How about Tenchi?"

Tenchi reveals his answer as Ayeka, which Ryoko matches.

"A point for Ryoko!" Jet shouts. "Sayu?"

"I had no clue," Sayu says.

"What's on there?" Jet asks Light.

"Oh, nothing," Light replies, quickly erasing the "L" on his board.

"No point there," Jet says. "Let's move on to Haruhi… Mikuru says it's the computer class president, and we have a match! One point for Haruhi!"

Haruhi and Mikuru clap happily over getting it right.

"Kyon's sister says… you don't know?" Jet asks.

"Sorry, Kyon," Kyon's sister says.

"It's okay," Kyon says. "It was Taniguchi."

"Well, no match there," Jet says. "How about Rangiku and Toshiro?"

Toshiro's answer is "None," and Rangiku's reply matches.

"Very well, no rival," Jet says. "A point there. And how about Meilin and Sakura?"

Both answers are "Sakura."

"A point there!" Jet says. "So points for Rangiku, Ryoko, Meilin and Haruhi. Next question: who is your loved one in love with?"

Light's sister and Kyon's sister fail to give answers again. Sabrina guesses Brock, but the correct answer for Erika was Todd. Haruhi gives a question mark for an answer, while Mikuru guesses Kyon.

"No match! No match!" Jet shouts.

"Mikuru, why would I be in love with him?" Haruhi asks.

"Sorry, Haruhi," Mikuru responds sadly, while Kyon gives a slight smile.

"Tenchi says it's himself, and we have a match!" Jet says. "Two points for Ryoko!"

Rangiku and Toshiro hold up matching answers of Gin, and Meilin and Sakura hold up matching answers of Li, giving each of them 2 points as well.

"Okay, this is important now," Jet says. "The people with 2 points have a chance at claiming reward! Question: what has your loved one come to play this game for the most?"

Sabrina and Erika match answers with "money," while both Light's sister Sayu and Kyon's sister guess the same, and are wrong as Light claims it to be for victory, and Kyon claims it to be for the experience. Haruhi and Mikuru match answers of "winning," giving them their second point. Sakura holds up hers to be "for the money," but it's a failure, as Meilin claimed it to be "to impress Li." Toshiro answers "to get out of work," while Rangiku claims "for the money."

"It's down to you two," Jet says to Ryoko and Tenchi. "What do you say?"

Tenchi's answer is "to be better than Ayeka."

"Ryoko?" Jet asks.

Ryoko reveals her answer to be "beat Ayeka."

"We have a match!" Jet shouts. "Ryoko wins reward!"

Ryoko rushes over and hugs Tenchi, and the two share a warm embrace.

"Ryoko, now choose one player to go to Exile," Jet states.

"Kyon," Ryoko says without thinking.

"Okay, Kyon, here's a map, head out to Exile," Jet tells him. "You will return in time for the next immunity challenge."

"Can I hug my sister goodbye?" Kyon asks.

"Nope!" Jet snaps.

Kyon shrugs his shoulders, waves to his sister, then heads off towards Exile.

"The rest of you, say goodbye to your loved ones," Jet says. "I got nothing for you."

While the rest say goodbye to their loved ones, or in Meilin's case, her rival, Ryoko celebrates with Tenchi. Meanwhile, Light gives a cold stare to Ryoko, who does not notice.

_"The last thing we need is Kyon going and finding an immunity plushie while he's in there," Light says. "If he gets one, we may have to greatly change our plans."_

Exile

_"Well, I'm here again, and it's just as boring as before," Kyon says. "I know that Light is up to no good, but what can I do to stop him?"_

He finds some strange fuzzy stuff in the dark cave, but he cannot quite clearly see what it is.

_"Maybe I could do something with this," Kyon says. "Perhaps I could fake my way past this vote."_

Reward

Tenchi and Ryoko enjoy their feast together in a separate spot of the forest from the camp.

"You know, I was in a previous season, and I made it pretty far," Tenchi states.

"Yeah, I heard," Ryoko replies. "But you got fooled by some girl who voted you off."

"That was an embarrassment," Tenchi says. "She got controlled by a tainted jewel shard and ended up turning on me."

"Well, don't worry about that happening to me," Ryoko replies. "I'm not that dumb."

They continue to enjoy their feast together into the evening.

"Right now I'm in a perfect position in this game," Ryoko tells Tenchi. "I'm being carried by this guy named Light, he makes all the decisions, while I just ride his coattails. He's going to carry me to the final three with his girlfriend Erika."

"Aren't you afraid he might try to backstab you?" Tenchi asks. "I got backstabbed."

"No, I'm not scared," Ryoko replies. "What's more likely is that the other four players won't be able to come to an agreement, and they'll end getting voted out one by one."

"Good luck, Ryoko," Tenchi tells Ryoko.

"Thanks, Tenchi," Ryoko responds.

The two share one last embrace before their time for the evening is over.

Day 29

Bankai Tribe

The next morning, Light confronts Ryoko on her choice to send Kyon to Exile.

"What were you thinking of, sending him there?" Light asks. "We were planning on voting him off!"

"So what?" Ryoko asks. "We can still do it."

"But what if he got a plushie?" Light asks. "This might make us seriously have to change our strategy."

"I'm not concerned," Ryoko replies. "I'm sure you'll come up with the proper strategy."

_"Ryoko's simply riding my brains the whole way," Light says. "That could be good, and that could be bad. I don't want to reward her for doing nothing, but I doubt the jury will reward someone for failing to play the game at all."_

Meanwhile, Rangiku talks with Meilin about possible strategy.

"I know I've tried to put you out of the game before, but now our only chance is to stay together," Rangiku tells Meilin. "Let's vote with Kyon and try to take out the biggest threat in the game."

"And who would that be?" Meilin asks.

"I'm thinking it's Light," Rangiku replies. "He seems to be a mastermind. If we could team up to vote against him, then all we need is to get a bit of fear within his alliance and one of them will slip up and vote against each other."

"I don't understand," Meilin responds.

"What if Kyon found a plushie?" Rangiku asks. "Then Haruhi may not vote for Kyon, or Light's alliance might not vote for him. Either way, we then may be able to put out the Light."

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet shouts to the players.

The players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"We now bring in Kyon, returning from Exile," Jet states.

Kyon comes walking into the immunity challenge area, joining his tribemates.

"First things first, I'll take back the Immunity Beads of Subjugation," Jet says, taking them off Erika's neck. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Each of you will be inside your own box, with places for your hands and feet. The places for your feet are very small, so it's going to take your mental and physical strength to stay up there. The last one up there wins immunity and a one-in-what chance at winning this game."

"One-in-what?" Ryoko asks.

"I'm asking you," Jet replies.

"Oh, one-in-six," Ryoko responds.

"That's right," Jet says. "We'll draw for positions, and then get started."

The players stand in the box areas, putting their hands and feet in the small places for them.

"Survivors ready?" Jet asks. "This challenge is underway."

For 15 minutes, no one makes a move, but Erika begins to slip at the 16-minute mark, as does Light a minute later.

"Erika and Light, having trouble there!" Jet shouts.

Finally Erika slips off and falls out of the challenge.

"Erika, out of the challenge!" Jet yells.

Meilin drops out at the 20-minute mark, with Rangiku and Light having some trouble. Kyon, Ryoko and Haruhi appear to be staying strong.

"This challenge tests your endurance skills," Jet says. "How long can you last, if you want to win immunity?"

Light suddenly drops out, with Rangiku quickly following behind him. That leaves only Kyon, Ryoko and Haruhi in the challenge.

"The three of you, battling it out for immunity!" Jet states.

After about 45 minutes, Kyon begins to struggle, as does Haruhi, and they hold on for dear life. Finally, at the 50-minute mark, Haruhi drops out, leaving Kyon with only Ryoko to beat.

"Come on, Kyon!" Meilin encourages him.

Light looks on, silently rooting for Ryoko. About ten minutes later, one of the players drops out, ending the challenge.

"Kyon… drops out!" Jet shouts. "Ryoko wins immunity!"

Ryoko steps down effortlessly, then receives the Immunity Beads of Subjugation from Jet.

"Congratulations," Jet states. "You are safe tomorrow night. As for the rest of you, after 30 days, one of you is going home."

_"Big win by Ryoko there," Light says. "Now it's just about making sure Kyon doesn't have a plushie."_

Bankai Tribe

That night, Light is discussing with Ryoko the possibility of Kyon having found an immunity plushie.

"I doubt it," Ryoko says.

"But if he has it, he could use his votes to take out Erika or me," Light responds.

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it?" Ryoko asks.

"I thought we were in this together," Light states.

"Oh, right," Ryoko says. "Well, how about this? We'll try to get information on whether he has the plushie, and if he doesn't have it, we vote him out. If he does have it, we take out his girlfriend Meilin."

"Sounds like a plan," Light says.

Day 30

Light and Ryoko spend most of the day watching everything Kyon does, looking in his belongings when he's not paying attention. They cannot find any sign of a plushie.

"Maybe he's hidden it somewhere," Light suggests.

"You look for it," Ryoko replies. "I'm not taking the chance of getting caught."

Kyon, meanwhile, is talking with Rangiku and Meilin about their strategy.

"Light's our vote," Kyon says. "The goal is to try to get Haruhi to vote for someone other than who the three of them are voting for."

"So if Haruhi's going after you, we try to get them to vote for one of us two," Rangiku suggests. "And then we hope that Haruhi gives the tiebreaking vote for Light instead of one of us."

"It's a risky strategy, but we don't have much choice," Meilin says.

Later on, Ryoko and Light go over their plans.

"I'm worried, I think he has it, he's just hidden it," Light states.

"I think you're out of your mind," Ryoko replies.

"You're not in any sort of trouble," Light retorts. "I'm just looking out for poor Erika, who they might go after."

"Well, it's a tough choice, vote for Meilin or vote for Kyon, and we've got to make up our minds," Ryoko says.

"And soon," Light adds.

Tribal Council

The tribemates come in to the Tribal Council area with their torches burning brightly, and they set them down in their respective places, then have a seat across from Jet.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Rei, Kaji, and voted out last Tribal Council, Misato."

The jury members take their seats across from the remaining players.

"Let's talk about the loved ones visit," Jet says. "Encouraging to get to visit with Tenchi, Ryoko?"

"Of course, Jet!" Ryoko replies. "That one's a no-brainer!"

"The others of you, a little jealous?" Jet asks.

"Yeah, I would have liked to spend some time talking with my captain," Rangiku says.

"I wanted to see Mikuru more!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Does that make you even more jealous, that Ryoko won the immunity challenge as well?" Jet asks. "Kyon?"

"No, not really," Kyon says. "She's just a huge threat in this game."

"Does that concern you, Ryoko, hearing that you're considered a threat?" Jet questions.

"Well, of course, you don't want to be considered a threat, but I'll keep on winning immunity challenges if I have to," Ryoko replies.

"Knowing who your threats are a big thing at this point of the game," Jet states. "Who would you consider your biggest threat at this point in the game, Ryoko?"

"Probably Light," Ryoko says, with Light raising an eyebrow. "He's just always thinking two steps ahead of everyone else, and you never know what move he's going to make next."

"Is she right about that, Light?" Jet asks.

"Absolutely," Light answers. "That's the way you have to think if you want to be successful in this game. You've got to think ahead all the time."

"So, are you planning for the next vote, even while making this vote?" Jet asks.

"I've got the next two votes planned out after this one," Light responds.

"Pretty confident, aren't we?" Jet says. "Well, this game is one where anything can happen, so I wouldn't be so sure. Anyway, Ryoko, you have the Immunity Beads of Subjugation. You can give them away, or you can-"

"Keep them," Ryoko replies.

"Okay, Ryoko is safe from this vote," Jet says. "The rest of you, one of you's going home, as it is time to vote. Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up from her seat.

Erika goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"Kyon, as a rank-and-file member of the SOS Brigade, you must take orders from the Brigade Leader," Haruhi says. "And the Brigade Leader tells you to go home!"_

Kyon goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

_"Light, you may think you have the next two votes planned out, but unfortunately for you, you'll be watching from the jury," Meilin says._

Rangiku goes to vote.

_"Light, Light, Light," Rangiku says, shaking her head._

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet states.

No one makes a move at first, but then suddenly Kyon gets up from his seat. Light and Ryoko look at each other in utter panic, as Kyon hands over something to Jet.

"The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity plushie is played, all votes cast against that Survivor do not count, and the person with the second-highest total of votes is eliminated," Jet says. "This is… _not_ an immunity plushie."

Jet reveals it to simply be some fuzz thrown together, and he tosses it into the fire. Ryoko and Light breathe a sigh of relief.

"All votes cast against Kyon will count," Jet says. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Kyon," he says.

He takes out the next vote.

"Light," he says. "One vote Kyon, one vote Light."

Jet pulls out the third vote.

"Light," he reads it. "Two votes Light, one vote Kyon."

Jet takes out the fourth vote.

"Light," he says. "Three votes Light, one vote Kyon."

Jet pulls out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Kyon," he states. "Three votes Light, two votes Kyon."

He opens the next vote slowly as well.

"Kyon," he says. "We're tied, three votes Light, three votes Kyon, one vote left."

Jet takes out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest, and the fourth member of our jury," Jet says. "Kyon. You need to bring me your torch."

Kyon hugs Meilin sadly, then goes over to get his torch.

"Kyon, the tribe has spoken," Jet says. "It's time for you to go."

Kyon waves to the tribe as he passes through the gate to the world of the living.

"Clearly at this point in the game you have to be asking yourself, 'who is the biggest threat?'" Jet says. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

_"With all I did to save Meilin's skin, you would have thought she would have done more to try to save me at the end," Kyon says. "Instead I get picked by Light's alliance and Haruhi, and there wasn't much I could do about it. Still, it was a great experience, and I look forward to making my statement on the jury."_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika – Kyon

Haruhi – Kyon

Kyon – Light

Light – Kyon

Meilin – Light

Rangiku – Light

Ryoko – Kyon)

Scenes from our next episode:

**Jet has a different sort of reward this time around:**

_Jet pulls out a bottle with a note inside it._

_ "A big advantage in tomorrow's immunity challenge," Jet says._

**Someone is thrown out of a challenge before it even begins:**

"_You are kicked out of this immunity challenge before it even starts," Jet says._

**And someone gives up immunity:**

"_You may have immunity," a player says, putting the necklace around another player's neck._


	11. The Stupidest Move So Far: Days 31,32,33

Episode 11

The Stupidest Move So Far

Day 31

Bankai Tribe

Light, Erika and Ryoko go over to talk to Haruhi that morning.

"We are very thankful for your vote last night," Ryoko tells her.

"And we would like to make it up to you by giving you a free path to the final four," Light adds.

"I don't need your help!" Haruhi snaps. "I'm playing this game the way I want to play it. That's the way I do things, my way, not anyone else's way! I only voted that way last night so I could beat Kyon, that's it!"

_"What is she, stupid?" Light says. "We're giving her a free path into the final four, and she is willing to reject our help? I don't get it."_

Light meets with Erika and Ryoko later that afternoon, where he has a change of plans.

"If Haruhi doesn't want her help, then we just turn everyone on her," Light says.

"But isn't that a bad idea?" Ryoko asks. "She has an immunity plushie, I just know it. She's gonna play it and take out someone."

"It would be completely random, though," Light replies. "No one knows what goes on in that brain of hers. We'd each have an 80% chance of surviving if we turned the whole tribe on her and flushed out the plushie."

"Which makes you a moron, Light!" Ryoko snaps. "That's only a 40% chance of all three of us surviving the vote! Then what happens?"

"Yeah, Light, that doesn't make much sense," Erika speaks up.

"Sssshhhh…" Light says, trying to calm Ryoko down. "That's only what I plan on telling Rangiku and Meilin. What do you think they'd rather take, a 80% chance each of surviving, or the possibility of us all putting together our votes and taking them out? In one case, they just have to survive Haruhi's random vote. In the other case, they have to hope that Haruhi happens to vote with them against us three, which is only a 20% chance, and then win on the tiebreaker…"

"Light, you talk too much," Ryoko says. "All these percentages and crap, you know what, just vote out either Rangiku or Meilin. Let's not play games here."

"Remember what I told Jet, I've got the next two votes already figured out, you just have to play along with me," Light responds. "If you go along with what I say, you're going to make it to the final three, no doubt."

"Okay, whatever, Light," Ryoko replies.

_"Light drives me crazy, and if he wasn't doing all the work for me, I'd gladly turn on him in an instant and get him out of the game," Ryoko says. "But as of right now, I'm willing to sit back and let him put me in the final three."_

_"Ryoko doesn't realize how good she has it," Light says. "If she was with anyone else besides me, she'd be out of this game a long time ago. But I'm keeping her around because I can control her so easily. I'm controlling three votes in this game, most others are only controlling one. It's an incredible advantage."_

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the players.

The players walk into the reward challenge area.

"You're probably wondering what we have cooked up for a reward challenge at this point in the game," Jet tells the players. "Well, for one thing, there's a feast waiting for someone at the end of this challenge."

Everyone claps, seeing the food sitting on a table nearby.

"But," Jet adds, "there's a twist, one that will make this better than the usual challenge. We'll get to that later. First, let's get to today's reward challenge. You six will go one-on-one against each other in wooden sword fights, and whoever loses their sword first is out of the challenge. Once we're down to three, that's when the fun begins. We'll draw for matchups, and then get started."

After the players have drawn their opponents, Jet addresses the first pair of battlers.

"It's Light vs. Ryoko in the first battle!" Jet announces. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Ryoko and Light swing back and forth at each other, but after a little while, Ryoko's aggression helps her knock the sword out of Light's hands.

"Ryoko wins!" Jet shouts. "Next up: Rangiku vs. Erika."

In a mismatch of a battle, the skilled Rangiku easily knocks Erika's sword from her hands in a mere five seconds.

"Okay, that was easy," Jet says. "Now finally, we have Haruhi vs. Meilin."

Haruhi and Meilin go through a tough battle, swinging back and forth at each other. Finally Meilin comes through with the win, knocking Haruhi's sword away.

"We have our three winners!" Jet says. "Two of you will get something, while the third of you will be punished."

Jet says this with a huge smile on his face, causing the players to groan.

"First, the three of you who won in round one will write down on a piece of parchment what you would prefer: this feast, or…"

Jet pulls out a bottle with a note inside it.

"A big advantage in tomorrow's immunity challenge," Jet says. "Now you'll all secretly write what you want. Go ahead."

The three players write down what they want on the parchment.

"Okay, now we're going to draw to see which two of you will battle," Jet says. "The winner of that battle will get what they wrote down on the parchment."

After Jet draws the names, he makes the announcement.

"Ryoko… and Meilin!" he shouts. "You two will battle it out for your reward! Now, here's how this is going to work. The winner of your battle gets what they wanted, while the loser goes to Exile. Then Rangiku gets whatever the winner didn't choose."

Rangiku claps her hands, while Ryoko and Meilin take their swords, ready for battle.

"Survivors ready?" Jet yells. "Go!"

Ryoko and Meilin go into battle, swinging back and forth at each other. Ryoko begins to get aggressive at Meilin, but Meilin holds her ground. Eventually, however, Ryoko is able to knock the sword free from Meilin's hands, winning the battle.

"Ryoko wins reward!" Jet shouts.

Ryoko celebrates with Light and Erika, then the players line up for the announcement of the reward.

"Okay, let's reveal what Ryoko wanted," Jet says.

He opens up her piece of parchment, which says "feast."

"Ryoko, you win the feast!" he says. "Rangiku, not a bad secondary prize, you get this bottle, with something that will help you in the immunity challenge. Do not open it until the immunity challenge."

"Thank you," Rangiku says.

"Meilin, I got a map for you to head to Exile," Jet states. "Sorry, that's the way things go sometimes."

Meilin grimaces at Jet, taking the map and then walking away.

"The rest of you, I got nothing for you," Jet says. "You can head back to camp."

The players begin their walk back to camp while watching Ryoko enjoy her feast.

Exile

_"If I'm stuck here in this dark cave, I'm going to make the most of it," Meilin says._

She feels around in the cave for anything she can find, and she finds some fuzz.

_"Kyon didn't think hard enough about what to do with what he found in this cave," Meilin says. "But I know exactly what to do with this."_

She gathers the fuzz and puts it in her bag.

_"Now I have the bait – will the fish bite?" Meilin says._

Bankai Tribe

It is later that evening, after Ryoko has come back from her feast.

"I've got an idea," Light says.

"What's that?" Ryoko groans.

"We're going to forge an alliance right now with Rangiku, while we still can," Light says.

He then goes over to talk to Rangiku while eating some rice.

"Rangiku, we can save you from this upcoming vote," Light says.

"Were you planning on taking me out?" Rangiku asks.

"Well, as you can see, there are three of us in our alliance, and we have three to choose from," Light says. "We have to vote out someone."

"Fine, go ahead, tell me," Rangiku says.

"We need you to vote for Haruhi," Light replies. "No questions asked, just vote for Haruhi and you'll be safe."

"And how will I know this?" Rangiku asks.

"If any of us three win immunity, we'll give it to you," Light says. "If we don't give it to you, then you know the deal's off and you can vote for whoever you choose. How about that?"

"Okay," Rangiku says with a smile.

_"Are these people stupid or what?" Rangiku says. "Making a deal like that can only hurt them. Either they give up immunity or they look like liars. This might be the stupidest move so far."_

Day 32

Bankai Tribe

Light is snuggling with Erika near the fire this morning, reassuring her about his plans.

"You have no need to worry," Light says. "I've got this entire game under my control."

"But doesn't that mean you'll win?" Erika asks.

"Of course not," Light says. "Now you never know what the jury's going to do, but if it requires me being taken out in order for you to go on, you know I'll do anything for you."

_"Light's so cute," Erika says. "I can only hope I can spend time with him outside of this game."_

Haruhi, meanwhile, decides to talk to Rangiku, who is smiling a lot.

"You seem to be pretty happy," an annoyed Haruhi says. "Why is that?"

"Oh, well, I have my place in this game pretty secure," Rangiku replies. "Plus I have this little bottle, which is going to give me a little bit of help in the next immunity challenge."

"Do you?" Haruhi asks.

She snatches the bottle out of Rangiku's hand and throws it into the fire.

"Now let's see you win immunity," Haruhi says. "Gonna be a little harder, huh?"

"That's not right… that can't be allowed!" Rangiku protests. "You can't be allowed to do that!"

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet shouts to the players.

The players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"We now bring in Meilin, returning from Exile," Jet states.

Meilin walks toward the other players, smiling at Rangiku.

"Okay, first things first, the Immunity Beads of Subjugation, give them up, Ryoko," Jet says.

Jet takes the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off Ryoko, who takes them off and hands them over quickly.

"Thank you," Jet says. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge."

"Wait!" Rangiku shouts.

"Oh, Rangiku, your bottle?" Jet asks. "Want to open it up?"

"Yeah, about that…" Rangiku replies. "Haruhi threw it into the fire."

"The rules of Survivor: Seireitei Forest state that destroying any note from the host that is meant for another player to read is illegal," Jet says. "That goes for tree mail, and that goes for the note inside that bottle."

"So Haruhi's out of the game?" Rangiku asks excitedly.

"Wrong," Jet states. "She is out of the specific challenge related to the note she destroyed. Haruhi, you are kicked out of this immunity challenge before it even starts."

Haruhi shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat.

"Okay, now let's get to today's immunity challenge," Jet says. "Since the producers of this show are lazy and can't come up with any new challenges, we're repeating one we did just a few challenges ago. Each of you will grab onto a branch on one of these trees and hang from it. The last one of you hanging onto their branch wins immunity and a one-in-what chance of winning this game, Light?"

"Five," Light replies.

"That's right," Jet says. "Now let's-"

"Excuse me, but don't I still get my advantage in this challenge?" Rangiku asks.

Jet looks irritated at being interrupted. "Yes, you still get it," he says. "While everyone else can only fall off their branch once, you are allowed to immediately jump up and grab the branch again if you fall off."

"Thank you," Rangiku states, with Haruhi scowling at her.

"We'll draw for positions, and then get started," Jet states.

The players go to their respective tree branches, with their feet hovering only about a foot off the ground, then they wait for Jet's signal.

"Three, two, one… this challenge is underway," Jet announces.

It takes a mere thirty seconds for Erika to slip and fall to the ground.

"And just like that, Erika is out of this challenge!" Jet shouts.

A minute later, Meilin slips as well, falling out of the challenge.

"Meilin's out," Jet states.

It takes a few minutes for any player to even have any trouble with their holding of the branch. Finally, however, Rangiku and Light slip off at the exact same time. Rangiku immediately hops back up and grabs the branch.

"You're back in it, Rangiku," Jet states. "It's you vs. Ryoko."

Ryoko and Rangiku hold onto their branches for ten minutes running. The others watch breathlessly, waiting to see who will win, save for Haruhi, who seems like she could care less about it.

"This is a great battle!" Jet yells. "Who will win?"

Finally, Rangiku slips off her branch and falls for the second time, giving Ryoko the victory.

"Ryoko wins immunity!" Jet announces.

Ryoko celebrates as she lets go of the branch.

"Congratulations, Ryoko, you have won immunity again," Jet tells her, putting the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck. "The rest of you, one of you's going home tomorrow night. You can head back to camp."

The players walk back towards their camp.

_"Light made that promise, now let's see if he keeps it," Rangiku says._

Bankai Tribe

That evening, Light tells Ryoko about the promise he made to Rangiku.

"Just give her the necklace at Tribal Council and everything will be fine," Light tells her.

"Are you kidding?" Ryoko replies. "Never!"

"Ryoko, there's no chance you're going to be voted out anyway, it's just a symbolic gesture," Light tells her.

"Okay, I'll think about it," Ryoko says. "But probably not."

Day 33

Bankai Tribe

That afternoon, Meilin goes to talk to Haruhi.

"What do you want?" Haruhi snaps.

"I've got something for you," Meilin says.

She holds out her bag.

"Go ahead and feel it," she tells Haruhi.

Haruhi feels the bag, and she can feel something fuzzy inside.

"If you promise me your vote, I'll let you have this bag," Meilin says.

"Without seeing what's inside it? No way," Haruhi replies.

"In that case, then, I'll be voting for you," Meilin replies. "And that means you'll be in trouble, and at the very best have to play the immunity plushie everyone knows you have."

Haruhi grimaces, then snatches the bag off Meilin.

"Fine, who do I vote for?" she asks Meilin.

Meilin whispers a name into Haruhi's ear.

"No!" Haruhi shouts.

"Then, no bag for you," Meilin replies, snatching the bag back off Haruhi.

"Oh, fine, whatever, I'll do it, just let me have the bag," Haruhi says, as Meilin delicately hands her the bag.

_"Good, with Haruhi placing this vote, I have no way of getting voted out tonight," Meilin says. "Everything's going to work out perfectly, I just know it."_

That evening, Light talks to Ryoko about the voting situation.

"We're all voting for Meilin, so that if there's a 3-3 tie, she goes because I'm sure she's had a bunch of votes against her in the past," Light tells her.

"Why not vote out Rangiku?" Ryoko asks. "She's a bigger threat at challenges."

"But if we go to a 3-3 tie, and they try to vote me out, I could go on previous votes," Light says. "If you want to oust Rangiku, you'd have to give me your immunity."

"What is it with you and wanting me to give up immunity?" Ryoko asks. "First to Rangiku, now to you? I don't get it. And what about flushing out the plushie with Haruhi?"

"That plan's off," Light says. "We have to play it safe."

"You know what, Light, I have no idea what you're doing, but the way you're playing, you're going to get our whole alliance voted out," Ryoko replies.

"Just relax," Light states. "I've got this whole game under my control. If you do what I say, we'll get everything to work out."

"Whatever, Light," an angry Ryoko replies.

_"I don't even know if I'm going to obey Light's orders, he's off his rocker," Ryoko says. "He's bonafide crazy."_

Tribal Council

The players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set down their torches, then take their designated seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Rei, Kaji, Misato, and, voted out at the last Tribal Council, Kyon."

The jury members take their spots opposite the players.

"Let's start out with the reward challenge," Jet says. "Meilin, you were the unlucky one in that scenario, as you lost and got sent to Exile."

"Oh, I don't think I was that unlucky," Meilin says. "I got something out of it."

"Oh, so you're saying that you found an immunity plushie?" Jet asks.

Light and Ryoko look at each other nervously.

"I may have, I may not have, you'll see," Meilin states.

"Okay, Rangiku, let's get to you," Jet states. "You had an advantage in the immunity challenge, yet you blew it. Do you think that will come back to haunt you?"

"Not at all," Rangiku says. "Because Light made a promise that any members of this alliance would give up immunity if I didn't win it, as long as I promised them my vote."

"Is that so?" Ryoko responds. "Because I'm not giving up my immunity."

"What?" Rangiku asks. "You made the deal, Light, make her stay to it."

"I've left it up to Ryoko to make that choice," Light states. "If not, feel free to vote for whoever, Rangiku."

"Then I'll vote for you, for not keeping the deal, Light," Rangiku says.

"On second thought, I will give up my immunity," Ryoko says.

Rangiku immediately smiles, as does Light.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! It isn't time for the vote yet!" Jet says. "I still have more to say to you!"

"Just skip it and let us vote," Ryoko responds.

"If you say so," Jet states. "Ryoko, you have the Immunity Beads of Subjugation. You may keep them, or give them up to anyone."

"I am giving them up," Ryoko announces.

Rangiku looks on excitedly. Light grins as well.

"Erika, you may have immunity," Ryoko says, putting the necklace around Erika's neck. A surprised Erika can only smile as she receives immunity. Light and Rangiku both look on in total shock.

"Suddenly, Erika, you are safe," Jet states. "It is time to vote. Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up from her seat.

Erika goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"Oops, sorry, Meilin, I'm not keeping my promise to you!" Haruhi says._

Light goes to vote.

_"I have no idea what you were thinking, Ryoko, but if it works the way I think it will, we're in no danger," Light says._

Meilin goes to vote.

Rangiku goes to vote.

_"This is payback," Rangiku says._

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jet states.

Haruhi gets up from her seat and walks over to Jet, while Light and Ryoko smile.

"Here you go," she says, handing Meilin's bag to Jet.

"You want me to open it?" Jet asks Haruhi.

"No, I am claiming that this bag is an immunity plushie," Haruhi states confidently.

Everyone looks on in total confusion. Even Jet does not know what to say.

"As you wish, Haruhi," Jet says.

Haruhi heads back to her seat.

"The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity plushie is played, none of the votes against that person count, and the person with the second-most votes is sent home," Jet states. "This, obviously, is not an immunity plushie."

He goes to throw the bag into the fire.

"Wait! That's my bag!" Meilin protests.

"Sorry, but that's what I do to fake immunity plushies, I throw them in the fire," Jet says.

He tosses the bag into the fire. Meilin stares angrily at Haruhi.

"I knew there was no plushie in that bag, I just did that to make you mad," Haruhi tells Meilin.

"Can she do that?" Meilin asks.

"She can play a fake immunity plushie, sure," Jet says. "But all votes cast against Haruhi do count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote. "Meilin," he reads.

Meilin stares angrily at Haruhi. "You voted for me, didn't you?" she asks.

"Quiet!" Jet snaps. He pulls out the next vote.

"Light," he reads. "One vote Meilin, one vote Light."

Jet pulls out the third vote.

"Ryoko," Jet says. "One vote Meilin, one vote Light, one vote Ryoko."

As Light smiles, Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Rangiku," Jet says. "One vote Meilin, one vote Light, one vote Ryoko, one vote Rangiku, two votes left."

He pulls out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Rangiku," Jet reads it. "Two votes Rangiku, one vote Meilin, one vote Light, one vote Ryoko, one vote left."

Light has a huge smile on his face while Jet pulls out the final vote.

"Nineteenth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest, and the fifth member of our jury," Jet says. "Rangiku Matsumoto. That's your third vote, and it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Rangiku sighs as she gets up and picks up her torch, then holds it out before Jet.

"Rangiku, the tribe has spoken," Jet states, as he snuffs out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Rangiku waves to Meilin as she enters the door to the world of the living.

"Thirty-three days in, and everyone's playing this game a different way," Jet says. "Now the question is, can you play it the right way to win the game? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and walk back towards their camp.

_"It was an amazing run, I'm proud of myself," Rangiku says. "I think I even made it farther than Captain Hitsugaya did. If only Light would have kept his promise, I'd still be around."_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika – Rangiku

Haruhi – Meilin

Light – Rangiku

Meilin – Light

Rangiku – Ryoko

Ryoko – Rangiku)

Scenes from our next episode:

**The players receive a surprising message:**

_ The players all go together to retrieve their tree mail. What they find comes as a complete surprise._

**There is a two-part immunity challenge:**

"_There are two parts of this challenge," Jet states._

**And Light tries an extremely bold plan:**

_"This is the day of reckoning, the day I make the move that wins this game," Light says._


	12. The Biggest Backstabbing Ever:Days 34:36

Episode 12

The Biggest Backstabbing Ever

Day 34

Bankai Tribe

That morning, the tribe is eating peacefully around the fire, with even Haruhi getting along with everybody.

"Final five, huh?" Haruhi says to the others. "We sure made it a long way!"

"Yeah, there were some times I never thought I'd still be in the game, but here I am," Meilin says.

_"These people are too busy patting themselves on their backs for how far they've come, that they're not going to be ready for what comes next," Light says. "This game isn't about surviving a while, it's about becoming the sole Survivor."_

The players all go together to retrieve their tree mail. What they find comes as a complete surprise.

"Come on, let me see it!" Meilin cries, trying to rip the note off Ryoko.

"This is a bit shocking…" Ryoko says. "Listen to this: 'There will be no reward challenge today. Instead you must choose one player to send to Exile.'"

"No rhyme?" Light wonders.

"Well, since I'm the leader of this tribe, I should get to choose who goes to Exile," Haruhi claims.

"No way!" Meilin shouts. "Let's talk it out first."

"Hey, I've been there enough times, I don't feel like going there again," Haruhi complains.

_"They've sent me to Exile over and over again, and I'm sick of it," Haruhi says. "It wouldn't be fair to send me back there."_

"No, Haruhi's right," Light says. "It's not fair to send her there again. Let's decide by vote."

"But isn't this kind of just like predicting who's going to be voted out?" Meilin asks. "By voting now, we're giving away our votes for the next Tribal Council."

_"I can't believe it," Light says. "Meilin's thinking one step ahead too. I can't have someone like that out here, who's thinking beyond the here and now. She now poses a dangerous threat to me."_

The players stop for a few minutes to think about what to do. Finally, Light comes up with a solution.

"It's going to have to be a random choice," he says. "We'll rip apart the note, and whoever gets the part of the note with the word 'Exile' on it will be sent to Exile."

The players agree on this idea by Light, and they allow him to tear up the note.

"I wish for the best for me," Haruhi says, as Light passes out pieces of the note.

"Okay, everyone open up your piece of paper, and see what you got," Light says.

The players open up their pieces of paper. Everyone is happy about the result except for Haruhi, who sees the dreaded word "Exile" on her piece of paper.

"This isn't fair," she complains.

"You can't always get what you want," Erika tells her.

"Hmmph! That's what you think," Haruhi whines, as she grabs her bag.

"We'll see you later," Light says to Haruhi, as she starts her trek toward Exile.

Exile

_"This is so boring, there's nothing to do here," Haruhi says. "It would be one thing if there were more plushies to find, but there aren't. I just have to sit in this cave in the dark until my time's up. It just isn't fair."_

She takes out her bag and uses it as a pillow to lay her head down upon.

"Stupid Kyon," she mutters. "It's all his fault."

Bankai Tribe

The tribe seems to be even happier that evening, now with Haruhi gone.

"Can we all just team up and take out Haruhi?" Meilin asks the others.

"There's one problem with that," Light replies. "She might have an immunity plushie, and this upcoming vote is the last time to use it."

"So you mean all of our votes would go for naught?" Meilin says with a sigh.

"That's right," Light responds. "There's nothing we can really do about it, except hope that she doesn't have a plushie."

"Or that she decides not to play it… maybe she wants to keep it as a souvenir," Ryoko adds.

_"This situation is a no-brainer," Ryoko says. "There's three of us in the original Reiatsu alliance. We just band together and take out Meilin, because she's the only one without a plushie and not in our alliance. Kind of an easy call to me."_

"I think there's one fair solution, and that's for us all to vote for Haruhi, and then just find out who she votes for," Meilin suggests. "We'll have a random chance of being voted out, but that's better than us all ganging up on each other."

Ryoko looks aghast and is about to express her disgust with Meilin's idea, but Light stops her from responding. "You're right, Meilin, I think that's the only way to handle this," he says.

_"Giving Meilin a false sense of security is the foundation to getting her out of here with little trouble," Light says. "Now the only thing to do is to make sure she doesn't cause any division within our alliance."_

Day 35

Bankai Tribe

That morning, while Meilin is gathering firewood, Light quickly goes over his strategy with Ryoko and Erika.

"There's no questions asked, we're all voting off Meilin," he tells them. "That way, no worries about the immunity plushie, no worries about any of us going."

"That's my Light, looking out for us," Erika comments.

"But what if she wins immunity?" Ryoko asks. "Then what? It's one of us three."

"Well, obviously, Ryoko, that's the worst case scenario, we just have to vote for Haruhi and hope she doesn't have the plushie," Erika responds. "Right, Light?"

Light gives Ryoko and Erika a grin. "Wrong," he says. "We make a deal to get the immunity necklace off Meilin. We promise her that we'll take her to the final three if she'll give up immunity this time. Otherwise, we tell her she's going in the next vote, and she would be, with two votes being enough to take her out because of previous tiebreakers."

"She isn't that dumb," Ryoko replies. "Obviously you think everyone's all fuzzy like you two and willing to give up their own life in this game at any moment. The only reason I gave it to Erika was to make the two of you mad."

_"Ryoko, always spouting her mouth off," Light says. "So stupid, she's just going to shoot herself in the foot."_

Suddenly, the three are surprised to see Meilin come up right next to them.

"Hey, guys!" she says. "What are you talking about?"

"Ryoko's stupidity in the last Tribal Council," Light says. "She shouldn't have given up immunity, but she survived anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Ryoko asks. "That wasn't stupid, that was a strategic move! I wanted to see what would happen if I made the two of you mad!"

"Don't you want people to be happy with you, Ryoko?" Erika asks.

"I like conflict," Ryoko replies. "A lot better than this fuzzy getting-along stuff."

"Very interesting strategy," Meilin says. "I don't know if it's the best idea, though."

_"I can't count on these people being dumb enough to all vote for someone who has an immunity plushie," Meilin says. "I've got to win this immunity challenge and force their hand."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the players.

The players enter the immunity challenge area.

"We now bring in Haruhi, returning from Exile," Jet states.

Haruhi walks towards the other players, wearing a scowl on her face.

"First things first, I'll take back the Immunity Beads of Subjugation," Jet says.

Erika quickly hands over the necklace, avoiding the possibility of having to "sit."

"Thank you," Jet says. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

"Are we going to do one of the same challenges as before?" Ryoko asks sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact… no," Jet replies. "There are two parts of this challenge. In this first part, it will be a chance for you to find out exactly how much pain you can withstand. Each of you will hold on to a rope connected to a tree. The rope has a lot of strain on it, making it quite painful to hold on, but if you let go, you're out of the challenge. So this will simply be a battle of wills. We'll draw for positions, then get started."

The players all hold on to their ropes, then wait for Jet's signal.

"This first half of the challenge is officially underway," Jet says.

Almost immediately, Haruhi lets go of her rope.

"Haruhi, out of this challenge as it starts," Jet states.

After about a couple minutes, Erika drops her rope.

"Erika, out of this challenge! Only three remain!" Jet shouts.

A few minutes later, Light drops his rope as well.

"Light's out! We're down to Ryoko and Meilin!" Jet says.

Ryoko tries holding on as hard as she can, knowing that she does not want Meilin to win immunity. But after an hour, with Meilin somehow standing up under all that pain, Ryoko lets go, giving the victory to Meilin.

"Meilin wins the first half of this challenge!" Jet shouts.

Meilin falls over in exhaustion. Ryoko goes over to help her up.

"I'll be okay… but that was awful," Meilin states.

"Meilin, doing whatever she could to have a chance at immunity," Jet states. "You can take a rest while the other four go at it in the second half of the challenge."

Meilin gasps for air as she sits down to watch the second half of the challenge.

"The second half of this challenge will be a simple game of hot potato," Jet says. "I've got a rock here that will be the hot potato. Whoever's left holding it after a minute is out of the challenge. We'll continue this until we're down to one person, who will move on to face Meilin in the final part of the challenge."

Jet tosses Light the rock.

"Survivors ready?" Jet shouts. "Go!"

Jet counts down the seconds out loud, starting from sixty and going down to zero. The players toss around the rock for a while, before Light grabs it and holds on to it.

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero!" Jet yells, as Light tries to toss it at the last second. "Light, you're out of this challenge!"

"But I got rid of it in time!" Light protests.

"No, you didn't," Jet replies. "It was still in your hands as I said 'zero.' Take a seat."

Light takes a seat next to Meilin as the challenge continues on. This time, Ryoko is eliminated from the challenge, ending up with the rock as time expires.

"It's down to Haruhi and Erika!" Jet exclaims. "Survivors ready? Go!"

The two toss the rock back and forth, until the final second, when the unlucky player ends up with it.

"Zero!" Jet screams. "That's it! Haruhi loses! Erika wins this half of the challenge!"

Light congratulations Erika on her victory.

"Now what's the final part of the challenge?" Meilin asks. "Quite frankly, I think I did a lot more than Erika did."

"You did, and that's why you'll have an extreme advantage going into the final round of this challenge," Jet states. "It is a simple game of rock-paper-scissors. Erika must win four times in a row in order to claim immunity. Only one win is necessary for you to win immunity, Meilin. Survivors ready? Go!"

The first round is a simple scissors-over-paper win for Erika.

"One win for Erika!" Jet shouts. "Round two!"

The players go with the exact same choices, giving Erika a second straight win.

"Two wins for Erika!" Jet yells. "Gotta win one, Meilin!"

Yet again, Erika chooses scissors and Meilin goes with paper, giving Erika a third straight win.

"This is it!" Jet shouts. "Winner of this battle wins immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Erika chooses scissors for the fourth straight time.

"Meilin chooses… paper! That's it! Erika wins immunity!" Jet shouts.

Erika hugs Light in celebration, while Meilin collapses to the ground in frustration and exhaustion.

"Here you go," Jet says, putting the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Erika's neck. "Congratulations. I'll see you all for Tribal tomorrow night."

The players slowly walk back to camp.

_"I gave it my all, I gave more than I ever thought I could. And yet, I was outsmarted in the end. I can't believe it. Now I just have to hope everyone votes Haruhi and I get lucky," Meilin says._

Bankai Tribe

The tribe is talking with each other that night around the fire.

"It's been five weeks," Light says. "And I couldn't be happier to be here, especially with you, Erika."

"Oh, Light… I'm even happier than you," Erika replies.

"Making it this far is such an accomplishment, you should all realize this," Light tells the others. "No matter what happens tomorrow night, just remember, you've made it a long way, and the decision that was made was nothing personal, just part of the game."

_"He's just trying to soften the blow," Meilin says. "I guess I should just give it up – this is my last sleep in the forest."_

Day 36

Bankai Tribe

That morning, the players are calmly eating rice around the fire.

"It's hard to believe this is the thirty-sixth day out here," Ryoko comments.

"Yeah, I can barely believe it myself," Erika adds.

_"This is the day of reckoning, the day I make the move that wins this game," Light says. "I have been a sleeping giant, and now I awaken. I've lulled everyone into a false sense of security, and now finally it all pays off."_

Light waits until the afternoon to make his first move. He is talking to Erika all alone.

"Who would you rather have in this game, Meilin or Haruhi?" Light asks.

"Oh, I'd rather vote out Haruhi, if we had the chance," Erika replies.

"Then I've got the perfect way to save her," Light says. "I need you – only you – to talk to Haruhi, and ask her to give up the immunity plushie to you, in exchange for you giving her the immunity necklace at Tribal tonight."

"But Light, I can't lie," Erika responds.

"Relax, you won't be lying, because you'll add this to your request," Light adds. "You'll also say that she must tell you who she's voting for, or you won't give up the necklace. If she does tell you, then we're going to have to vote out Meilin, like it or not."

"Okay," Erika says. "But what if she refuses to give me the plushie?"

"Then you'll have to vote for Meilin," Light replies. "We won't have a choice, because Haruhi would play the plushie and possibly take one of us out."

"Wow, I can't believe how far you think ahead," Erika tells Light. "You're amazing, Light."

Erika then goes off to talk to Haruhi. As soon as she is out of sight, Light hurries over to talk to Ryoko.

"You're voting for Erika tonight, and you go tell Meilin to do the same," Light whispers to her.

"But – what – you mean – I-" Ryoko sputters.

"Just do it, and I keep you both around next vote no matter what," Light says.

"But, but, Erika has immunity!" Ryoko exclaims.

"She won't," Light says. "Trust me."

_"I don't know exactly what Light is thinking, but if he's planning what I think he's planning, it's the biggest backstabbing ever," Ryoko says._

Meanwhile, Haruhi is in the middle of refusing to give Erika the plushie.

"No way!" Haruhi yells. "How do you even know that I have it?"

"Light thinks you have it," Erika says. "That's enough for me."

"I don't trust that you'll give up the necklace," Haruhi replies. "People have given it to you, would you give it to them?"

"Of course I would," Erika states. "If Light was in danger and needed immunity, I'd give it to him."

"And what about me?" Haruhi asks.

"Yes, if you give me the plushie," Erika responds.

"I don't believe you!" Haruhi shouts. "Sorry, but you're not getting my plushie!"

"So, you do have it!" Erika exclaims.

Angrily, Haruhi reaches into her bag and pulls out a plushie, showing it to Erika.

"Here it is, and you're not getting it!" Haruhi shouts.

_"What does she think she's doing?" Haruhi says. "There's no way she's stealing my immunity plushie."_

_ "We're going to have to vote out Meilin, whether I like it or not," Erika says. "We'll have to go to Light's second plan."_

Erika comes back with the news to Light.

"I thought so," Light tells her. "That's bad news, because while you were gone, Ryoko told me that she and Meilin are turning on me and voting me out."

"But – but – Ryoko's our friend!" Erika exclaims.

"That's what I thought," Light replies. "Apparently she's a snake in the grass."

"I don't believe it," Erika says. "I wish Haruhi had given me the plushie, so you could have it."

"We'll just have to hope that Haruhi doesn't vote for me," Light responds. "If she does, I'm a goner."

Tribal Council

The five remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches. They set them down in their respective places, then take their seats across from Jet.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Rei, Kaji, Misato, Kyon, and voted out last time, Rangiku."

The jury members take their designated seats across from the players.

"We're even – five jury members to five players still in it," Jet says. "Now, the question is: which two of you will join the jury? We'll add one tonight. First, I want to start with you, Meilin. You went all out to win immunity, and you came up short. How does that feel?"

"Terrible," Meilin says. "I mean, I gave it all I had, but I got outsmarted by Erika."

"So, you think it's going to be you tonight, since you didn't win immunity?" Jet asks.

"Actually, Ryoko and I have a strategy that's going to save my butt tonight, with a little help from Haruhi," Meilin replies.

Erika suddenly looks nervous, and she looks over at Light, who puts on a worried face as well.

"So, perhaps a shift in alliances here, Ryoko?" Jet asks.

"Yeah, we'll see," Ryoko replies. "All I can say is, we're not friends anymore."

Erika continues to look over at Light nervously, who looks very depressed.

"Haruhi, they say they need your help," Jet states. "How so?"

"They probably want my vote," Haruhi replies. "As does everyone. Right now, I'm quite fed up with Erika and Light."

Erika begins to look in a state of panic.

"Light, seems like a lot of animosity towards you tonight," Jet states. "Ryoko and Meilin aligning, Haruhi mad at you – it seems you've only got Erika on your side now."

"Yes, I'm very worried, for one big reason," Light replies solemnly.

He then turns to Erika.

"Erika, I truly love you with all of my heart," he tells her. "If this is our last night together, just remember that I will always love you."

"Oh, Light," Erika replies.

"Okay, let's get to the vote," Jet states. "Erika, you have individual immunity, but if you would like to assign that to someone else, you may."

"I'm giving it to Light!" Erika exclaims without hesitation.

Erika quickly takes off the necklace and puts it around Light's neck.

"Erika – you didn't have to," Light says.

"Anything for you, Light," Erika replies.

"Okay, suddenly you are safe, Light, and with that, it is time to vote," Jet says. "Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up from her seat.

Erika goes to vote.

_"Meilin, you're not sending Light home anyway," Erika says._

Haruhi goes to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

_"I really don't understand what's going on," Meilin says._

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to get the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, tonight is the last night you may do so," Jet states.

Everyone looks over at Haruhi. She pulls out the plushie, which looks like the modsoul Nova, and walks over to Jet with it, handing it to him.

"The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity plushie is played, none of the votes cast against that player count, and the person with the second-highest number of votes is eliminated," Jet says. "This _is_ an immunity plushie."

Haruhi claps her hands.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Meilin," he reads.

Meilin looks nervous as Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Meilin," Jet says. "Two votes Meilin."

Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Erika," he reads it, much to Erika's surprise. "Two votes Meilin, one vote Erika, two votes left."

He pulls out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Erika," he reads. "Two votes Meilin, two votes Erika, one vote left."

Erika looks around in panic, wondering what is going on.

"Twentieth person voted out of Survivor: Seireitei Forest, and the sixth member of our jury," Jet states.

He opens the final vote.

"Erika," he says.

"What? Light? What happened?" Erika asks in a state of panic.

"That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch," Jet cuts off Erika.

"I don't know," Light tells Erika. "I voted for Meilin…"

Erika begins to cry as she embraces Light, then walks over to get her torch. She holds it out in front of Jet.

"Erika," Jet states, "the tribe has spoken."

He snuffs out her torch with his snuffer.

"It's time for you to go."

"Bye, Light," Erika says, with a wave, as she walks into the gate to the world of the living in tears.

Jet turns to the four remaining players with a huge smile on his face.

"Tonight, you pulled off what may have been the biggest blindside in the history of Survivor," he states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and begin their trek back towards their camp. And walking back with a huge smile on his face is none other than Light Yagami.

_"I don't believe it, I just can't believe it," Erika says. "What happened? Why did Ryoko turn on me? Why did this happen? I thought Light had the whole game under control. Why, then, did I get voted out? How did this happen to me?"_

(Who voted for whom:

Erika – Meilin

Haruhi – Erika

Light – Meilin

Meilin – Erika

Ryoko – Erika)

Scenes from our next episode:

**A strategy is formed to oust a certain player:**

_ "As long as Haruhi doesn't win immunity, she's out," Light tells Meilin. "All three of us gang up on her and take her out."_

**But a player goes back on that strategy:**

_ Later, Meilin talks to Haruhi alone._

_ "I could help you out," she tells her._

**And the winner is finally revealed:**

_"We're about to crown the champion," a player says. "Which I think will be very obvious."_


	13. Crown The Champion: Days 37, 38, 39

Episode 13

Crown the Champion

Day 37

Bankai Tribe

Meilin goes up to Light and gives him a high-five.

"You are awesome!" she tells Light. "That strategy of yours was brilliant!"

"If Erika made it to the final three, she would have wiped out everyone else in jury votes," Light states. "I had to get rid of her."

_"The best part is that Erika has no idea that I was behind the plan to get her out," Light says. "I can even truthfully tell her that I didn't vote for her."_

_"What now? That's what I'm wondering," Ryoko says. "Light had no qualms in voting out a girl who he pretended to be in love with, so I would imagine he'd feel the same about me."_

Haruhi has walked away from the others for a moment, giving Light an opportunity to talk strategy with Meilin.

"As long as Haruhi doesn't win immunity, she's out," Light tells Meilin. "All three of us gang up on her and take her out."

"Excellent," Meilin replies.

_"These people are just riding my coattails all the way to the final three," Light says. "At which point I will make my claim that I have been the only one actually playing this game."_

_"I realize that I'm going to have to win immunity at this point to stay around," Haruhi says. "It's not fair that I had to play my plushie at that point, or I would have been guaranteed a spot in the final three! But as leader of the SOS Brigade, I will make sure to win immunity!"_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts to the players.

The players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I'll take back the Immunity Beads of Subjugation," Jet states. "Sit!"

Light falls to the ground, enabling Jet to easily snatch the necklace off his neck.

"For the final time, immunity is back up for grabs," Jet says. "Let's get to today's immunity challenge. I will hide this necklace somewhere in this area of trees. To make it more difficult, the four of you will be blindfolded. The one of you who finds the necklace first wins immunity and a guaranteed 1-in-3 shot at winning this game."

The players put on their blindfolds while Jet goes off into the woods to hide the necklace. He comes back after a few minutes.

"For immunity, and a guaranteed spot at the final Tribal Council!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

The players stumble out into the forest area where the necklace has been hidden. Almost immediately, Meilin trips over a root and falls down.

"Meilin is down only seconds into this challenge!" Jet announces with glee.

While Meilin struggles to get up, the other players continue to hunt blindly, feeling with their hands everywhere they go, hoping to find the necklace. Haruhi begins to wonder way out of the designated area where the necklace has been hidden.

"Haruhi, you're going the wrong way!" Jet shouts.

Haruhi stumbles back in the other direction, but still has little clue as to where she is going. Ryoko, meanwhile, stumbles right into a tree.

"Ryoko hits a tree!" Jet gleefully yells.

Light begins to come close to the necklace, with Meilin close behind him, with them both feeling the ground in front of themselves, hoping to find the necklace. Light turns toward the left, and Meilin toward the right, as they hope to find the necklace. A few minutes later, one of the players finally picks up the necklace.

"Meilin wins immunity!" Jet shouts.

Meilin takes off her blindfold, jumps up in the air and celebrates. The others take off their blindfolds in frustration. They then return to the front of the forest area, where Jet addresses them.

"Congratulations, Meilin, you are safe from tomorrow night's Tribal Council," Jet states. "As long as you don't give up the necklace, that is – you will get your chance at addressing the jury in the final Tribal Council. The rest of you, I got nothing for you – one of you's going home, on the 38th day of this game."

The players trudge back toward the camp, with Meilin particularly excited.

_"If there was any chance I was going home, it just got eliminated," Meilin says. "I can't believe it – after all the close calls, I'm going to the final three."_

Bankai Tribe

That evening, Meilin is still beaming over her immunity victory, while Light talks with Ryoko.

"Obviously our only choice is to take out Haruhi," Light tells her.

"Well, you're a real genius," Ryoko replies.

"But now there's a problem, one that popped up with Meilin's victory," he adds.

"What's that?" Ryoko asks.

"Since she's immune, the person with the most previous votes is myself," Light states. "That means that if the vote went 2-2, and came down to a tiebreaker, I would end up going."

"So basically, your life in this game comes down to whether we can get Meilin's vote," Ryoko responds.

"Yes," Light says. "And tomorrow we'll have to sell her hard on voting out Haruhi."

_"With Light, it's all about him," Ryoko says. "He pretended to care about Erika for so long, then pulled off a huge blindside to get rid of her. Now he expects me to care about him? Maybe this is my chance to blindside him, and rid this game of its biggest mastermind."_

Day 38

Bankai Tribe

That afternoon, the four players are sitting together, eating by the fire. Haruhi brings up her prospects in the next vote.

"You all hate me, so I'm probably going home," Haruhi states.

"You got that right," Ryoko replies.

"That's not fair!" Haruhi whines. "If I could have saved my plushie for tonight, I'd be safe."

"You couldn't, though, and that's why you're on the chopping block," Light says.

_"When making this vote, you've got to be thinking about who's going to get the most jury votes," Light says. "Meilin? I can't see her getting many. And Ryoko simply rode my coattails the whole way. Haruhi, though, is a wild card. Kyon would definitely vote for her, and she may get a couple more from people. I think it's best to get rid of her, rather than try to turn on Ryoko."_

_ "I've got to think carefully about this vote, on who I want to take to the final three with me," Meilin says. "Light seems like such a backstabber, I don't know how he could possibly win. It's pretty much down to Haruhi and Ryoko, but I don't know if I could get Light to vote against Ryoko."_

Later, Meilin talks to Haruhi alone.

"I could help you out," she tells her.

"How?" Haruhi asks.

"Just vote for Ryoko," Meilin states. "We could then get a 2-2 tie."

"I don't believe you, but whatever, I'll do it," Haruhi replies.

_"I'm in a bad position here, but I don't have much of a choice in what to do," Haruhi says. "I'd rather vote for Light, but if Meilin tells me to vote for Ryoko, I've got to go with her. It's so unfair!"_

That evening, Light talks with Ryoko for the last time before Tribal Council.

"It's finally time for us to claim our spot in the final three," Light says. "This is how I planned it from Day 6."

"You're joking, Light," Ryoko says. "There's no way you thought that far ahead."

"Quite the contrary," Light replies. "While I haven't gotten every single little move right along the way, it's all worked toward the ultimate goal, of having you by my side at the final Tribal Council."

"So you had it planned that I would be with you this far, but not Erika?" Ryoko questions Light.

"Absolutely," Light responds. "Almost everything I told to Erika was a lie – especially anything about me being in love with her. She swallowed it all up, and she got played like a violin."

_"Light sure is dumb," Ryoko says. "Doesn't he think I'm going to come out and say what he's told me here at the final Tribal Council? He's going to have everyone against him. I'd love to vote him out, but it might be nice sitting next to someone who's going to get constantly blasted by the jury."_

Tribal Council

The players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats across from Jet Black.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Rei, Kaji, Misato, Kyon, Rangiku, and Erika, voted out last Tribal Council."

Erika waves to Light happily as she joins the other players on the jury bench.

"38 days," Jet states. "A long time to be out here in this forest. But you've gotten so close – and now one of you is going to fall one day short of being here the whole way. How does affect the way you go into this final Tribal Council, Haruhi?"

"I don't know if that affects anything," Haruhi replies. "I think what affects me most is that the immunity plushie was not allowed to be played here, costing me a shot at the final three."

"So, you figure you're going home tonight?" Jet asks her.

"Pretty much," Haruhi states.

"Meilin, the rest of you have talked it over, I assume, and pretty much made it known to Haruhi that she's going home?" Jet wonders.

"You could say that, but even then, there's a little bit of a chance that someone's going to switch their vote in an attempt to save Haruhi," Meilin says.

"But if the three of you know that simply by banding together, you've got spots in the final three, why would you have second thoughts?" Jet questions.

"There's still the thought about who you'd like to go up against in the final three," Light replies. "So if I want to go up against Haruhi and Meilin, I vote out Ryoko."

"Does that concern you, Ryoko?" Jet asks.

"Absolutely," Ryoko responds. "I never know what Light's got up his sleeve. His mind has all these crazy sub-strategies thought up, and I have no clue at any moment if he's going to backstab me like he has so many other people."

"Well, let's get to the vote," Jet says. "This is the final time you'll be voting someone out, and Meilin, you have the Immunity Beads of Subjugation. I know you're not giving them up."

"You got that right, Jet," Meilin replies.

"Okay," Jet says. "In that case, it is time to vote. Haruhi, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Haruhi gets up from her seat and heads toward the voting area.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"I'm putting in my vote for you, Ryoko, and hoping for help," Haruhi says._

Light goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

Ryoko goes to vote.

After Ryoko comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to the voting booth, gathers the votes and rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has… oops, sorry, can't play one tonight!" Jet says, with Haruhi looking angrily at him. "Once the votes have been read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote. "Ryoko," he states, with Ryoko giving little reaction to the vote.

He pulls out the next vote. "Haruhi," he reads. "One vote Haruhi, one vote Ryoko."

Jet takes out the third vote. "Haruhi," he reads. "Two votes Haruhi, one vote Ryoko, one vote left."

Haruhi looks on sadly as Jet is about to read the last vote. He pulls it out and opens it up slowly.

"Ryoko," he reads. "We have a tie, 2 votes Ryoko, 2 votes Haruhi."

Haruhi looks up in amazement, while Ryoko looks around, confused.

"We will have a revote," Jet states. "But first, each of you will give a reason that you should be the one who stays. Haruhi, go ahead."

"I'm the leader of the SOS Brigade!" Haruhi exclaims. "Isn't that enough?"

"And you, Ryoko," Jet says.

"Haruhi has a much better chance at winning the jury vote than I do," Ryoko states. "You're better off taking her out while you have the chance."

"Okay, it is time to revote. Haruhi and Ryoko, you will not take place in this vote, it will just be Light and Meilin voting, and Light, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Light gets up to vote.

Light goes to vote.

Meilin goes to vote.

After Meilin comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet takes the votes, gathers them and rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately," Jet states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote. "Ryoko," he reads. "One vote Ryoko, one vote left."

Jet takes out the last vote and opens it very slowly, as Ryoko looks on nervously.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi sighs heavily upon seeing her name.

"We have another tie, 1-1, between Ryoko and Haruhi," Jet states. "That means that we will go to votes in previous Tribal Councils. How many have you had, Ryoko?"

"How am I supposed to remember?" Ryoko asks. "There have been a lot of votes."

"Okay, I'll tell you," Jet says. "You've had three. Now with Haruhi, keep in mind that all the votes she received when she played immunity plushies were cancelled out. So the number of votes she had in previous Tribal Councils is… 6."

Haruhi looks down in disgust, while Ryoko claps her hands.

"That's enough," Jet states. "Haruhi, you need to bring me your torch."

Haruhi slowly gets up, takes her torch, and holds it out before Jet.

"Haruhi, the tribe has spoken," Jet says, snuffing out her torch with his snuffer. "It's time for you to go."

Haruhi walks through the gate to the world of the living.

"Well, you did it," Jet tells the three remaining players. "You have made it as far as you can in this game. Tomorrow night, you will get your shot at addressing the jury and making your case that you deserve to win this game. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

_"I guess I didn't want to win badly enough," Haruhi says. "I needed to make more friends, like my friends at the SOS Brigade. And maybe I shouldn't have voted out Kyon, he may have helped me out. Oh well, that was really fun!"_

(Who voted for whom:

Haruhi – Ryoko

Light – Haruhi, Haruhi

Meilin – Ryoko, Ryoko

Ryoko – Haruhi)

Day 39

Bankai Tribe

Light, Ryoko and Meilin go together to the treemail area that morning, where they find a feast awaiting them.

"Awesome!" Meilin shouts, as she begins to eat.

_"Last night was a close call," Ryoko says. "I got a surprise vote – I'm assuming from Meilin. If then Light would have flipped, I could have gone. I'm just thankful to still be here."_

As Ryoko sits down to eat, she asks about what happened the previous night.

"So, who was it that voted for me?" she asks.

Meilin raises her hand while eating a piece of chicken.

"Why?" Ryoko questions.

"It was strategic," Meilin replies. "That's all I can say."

_"I voted for Ryoko in an attempt to get Haruhi's jury vote," Meilin says. "Now there's the possibility that Haruhi will vote for me because she saw that I put in an attempt to keep her in the game. Of course, that would have backfired had Ryoko lost the tiebreaker, but that's a chance I had to take."_

"So," Light wonders, "which of the three of us do you think is going to win?"

"Oh, probably you," Ryoko replies, while eating some grapes. "You've outstrategized us the whole way, and you'll probably find a way to do it again."

_"But don't think I won't go down without a fight, Light," Ryoko says._

"I'm not sure," Meilin says. "I'm looking forward to it, regardless of the result. It should be fun."

"I definitely think it's going to be fun," Light adds.

_"That's because it's going to be a coronation of the game's best player, me," Light says. "I've got everything figured out. Maybe I won't shut them out, but coming up with four out of seven votes shouldn't be too difficult."_

"Oh, by the way, there's a piece of paper here," Meilin says.

"Let me see that," Ryoko says, picking up the piece of paper. "Oh, a poem. I'll read it:

Time to remember those who lost

To get here this far, their places it cost

So time for the rites of passage

Which should be an ego massage."

"That doesn't even rhyme," Meilin comments.

"Whatever," Ryoko says. "I guess we have to follow this map on the back."

Later in the day, after the players have finished eating and gathered all of their things, they set out on their journey.

"You get enough to eat, Ryo-ohki?" Ryoko asks her cabbit.

"Meow!" Ryo-ohki responds.

"Okay, let's go," Ryoko says.

Rites of Passage

The players walk up to the first staff, which has a small wooden plate with the name of the first player voted out.

"Ed," Ryoko says. "Know anything about him?"

"Ed was a girl," Meilin replies.

"Shows how much I know," Ryoko replies.

_"Survivor, voting, tribes, challenges, Ed no like," Ed says. "Ed rather play chess."_

The players take Ed's nameplate with them, then walk up to the next staff.

"Kakashi, the first person I aligned with," Ryoko comments.

"You know, you're lucky I didn't choose to vote you out instead of Kakashi, or you would have been out right at the beginning," Light says.

"It was a rocky start," Ryoko remarks.

_"I never got much of a chance in this game," Kakashi says. "I was in an alliance of two against four, making my chances nearly impossible."_

The players walk toward the next staff, this one belonging to Misty.

"The first person who was gunning for me," Meilin comments. "I'm pretty lucky to have survived that vote, because I was injured at the time."

_"It still isn't fair that the tribe kept Meilin over me," Misty says. "If not, I may be where she is right now."_

The players come up to the next staff, seeing that it belongs to Usagi.

"I didn't really know much about Usagi at all before she was voted out," Light says.

_"My time out here wasn't very good, I really didn't like it all that much," Usagi says. "I'm glad it's over."_

The players walk up towards the next staff, which belongs to Misa.

"Anyone know anything about this Misa?" Ryoko asks.

The other two shake their heads.

_"In all the commotion over who was going to be leader of our tribe, I ended up being the one knocked out, and it's really not fair," Misa says. "I didn't deserve to go."_

Ryoko, Light and Meilin move on to Koga's staff.

"I have this vote to thank you for keeping me in this game," Ryoko states. "Without your turning on Koga, I'd be gone."

"It was a good strategical move, that ended up paying off big time by the fact that you ended up staying loyal to me the rest of the game," Light adds.

_"Light was such a little backstabber," Koga says. "He turned on me for little reason. Ryoko definitely deserved to be put out then, not to be in the final three."_

The players come up to Mihoshi's staff.

"Another player who voted against me, but got cast out," Meilin says.

_"It was a really strange time for me out here," Mihoshi says. "I don't think many people liked me, but I just can't figure out why."_

The contestants walk up to Shikamaru's staff.

"Boy, was that a close call," Meilin comments. "Fortunately, Spike took out Shikamaru, who wanted to go anyway; otherwise I would have gone then."

_"This game was so boring," Shikamaru says. "Nothing was fun about it at all."_

The players continue on their way, coming to Al's staff.

"Another close call," Meilin says. "If Spike doesn't vote for Al, I was a goner."

_"I got a raw deal," Al says. "They kept Meilin over me, even though it was not in their own best interests to keep her. I guess it ultimately cost them, one way or another."_

The contestants make their way to Li's staff.

"My Li!" Meilin says. "It's no fair that he was voted out. He and I could have made a great alliance late in the game."

"He snitched on us," Light says. "That's why he had to go."

_"I made a bad move by making Light angry," Li says. "If I could have just stayed under the radar, I would have been fine."_

The players walk up to InuYasha's staff.

"He was always making a big stink over whether he was the tribe leader," Ryoko states. "Obviously he wasn't, or he wouldn't have been voted out."

_"I wanted to be leader of my tribe so badly, and I deserved to be," InuYasha says. "I guess that's what made everyone so upset at me to vote me out."_

The players come up to Spike's staff.

"Spike saved my life in this game twice, yet I turned on him and helped take him out," Meilin comments. "I guess that's how this game works."

_"If not for a bizarre fire-making tiebreaker challenge, I'm still in this game," Spike says. "I made some bad moves early on that came back to haunt me there, though. I should have gotten rid of Meilin when I had the chance."_

Ryoko, Light and Meilin walk up to Maes's staff.

"Voting out Maes was one of our key moves," Light says. "Without that move, there would have possibly been a stronger alliance than ours when the merge came along."

"That was pretty big," Ryoko adds. "I'm glad we were able to get rid of him when we did."

_"This game was pretty enjoyable for me," Maes says. "I did pretty well, I have to say. I certainly would have liked to have gone farther, though."_

The players come up to the next staff, belonging to Kenpachi.

"Another guy who was all about being the leader," Ryoko says.

"He can say this, at least: he beat InuYasha," Light comments.

_"I was hoping that I was going to get some good fights while I was out here, and I did get one good one with InuYasha," Kenpachi says. "Still, that wasn't enough for me. Playing a strategical game with thinking involved isn't my cup of tea."_

The contestants walk up to Rei's staff.

"Rei really helped me out, and it's too bad that she had to go," Meilin remarks.

"No, it isn't – because I would have possibly been voted out," Light replies.

_"My fire powers really came in handy out here," Rei says. "It's unfortunate that they were no longer necessary when I got voted out."_

The players come up to the staff belonging to Kaji.

"We really blindsided him," Ryoko comments.

"My plan was genius, getting him out when Haruhi played the first plushie," Light says.

_"Light was such a backstabber, turning on me when the plan was to vote for Haruhi," Kaji says. "He sure won't be getting my vote."_

The contestants walk towards Misato's staff.

"Your sub-strategy really paid off here," Ryoko remarks.

"I'm so glad I thought ahead to give her those votes," Light says. "That worked out beautifully."

_"Who knows how Light knew Haruhi had another plushie, or what he was thinking," Misato says. "All I can say is that he won't be getting my vote."_

The players walk up to the staff belonging to Kyon.

"Oh, Kyon," Meilin says. "I wish I could have done as much for you as you did for me. You were loyal and true. If we had switched places, I'd be giving you my jury vote."

_"Meilin and I definitely had a connection from day one," Kyon says. "She and I stuck it out and made it a long way together. It's too bad we couldn't be sitting there at the final Tribal Council on the same side."_

The contestants come up to Rangiku's staff.

"Rangiku hated me," Meilin comments. "I can't believe how many times I thwarted her attempts to get rid of me."

"She also got fooled pretty badly at that last Tribal Council of hers," Light says. "You played that one brilliantly, Ryoko."

"Thank you, Light," Ryoko replies.

_"If I could have played this game with all men, I would have won easily," Rangiku says. "Only Kyon was able to resist my charm, and that cost me numbers. Then Light pulls one over me at the end. My vote may be about forgiving and forgetting."_

The players walk up to Erika's staff, and Light cannot stop himself from smiling big.

"Erika, you got completely fooled," Light says. "I fooled you like no one else could, and you fell for my trap. If you were here, you'd win it all, but instead you're on the jury. Exactly as planned."

_"Light said that my spot in this game was secure, but then it suddenly wasn't," Erika says. "I still don't understand what happened there. Maybe at the final Tribal Council I'll get an answer."_

The players finally come up to the last staff, belonging to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi," Meilin says. "That's all I heard from Kyon after the last merge."

"She sure was a character," Ryoko comments.

"If not the leader of our tribe," Light adds.

_"I did the SOS Brigade proud by making very far in this game," Haruhi says. "Plus I made it farther than Kyon – if that even counts for anything."_

The players then take all the wooden nameplates of all the contestants voted out, which they have been collecting the whole time along their journey, and place them in a fire pit. Light then uses the flint and knife given to them there to create a fire and burn the nameplates.

"It's been a long journey," Ryoko remarks.

"Now for the grand finale," Meilin says.

"We're about to crown the champion," Light says. "Which I think will be very obvious."

The players then grab their things, which they had brought with them, and head off toward the final Tribal Council.

Tribal Council

The players set their torches down, then take their seats across from Jet Black.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states, as the jury members walk into the Tribal Council area. "Rei, Kaji, Misato, Kyon, Rangiku, Erika, and, voted out last Tribal Council, Haruhi."

The jury members take their seats across from the final three.

"Tonight, the balance of power shifts over to the jury," Jet states. "The fate of this game rests in their hands. They will make the decision on who ends up as the sole Survivor."

The three players notice that the faces on the other side of the Tribal Council area do not look too friendly.

"Okay, first, the three of you will each give an opening statement to the jury, making your case on why you should be selected as the winner," Jet says. "We'll start with you, Meilin."

"Hello, everyone," Meilin says with a wave. "These past 39 days have taught me a lot about myself, that I can overcome just about anything. Only seconds into this competition, I fell and got hurt, and I was on the chopping block almost immediately. Yet from that point forward I have worked as hard as I could to make sure I would not only stay in this game, but advance far into it. And now, I think I'm as surprised as you are that I'm here in the final three."

"Thank you, Meilin," Jet says. "We move on to you, Ryoko."

"I've really proven myself to be a competitor out here, and a winner," Ryoko states. "I won a bunch of immunity and reward challenges. That's not to mention the fact that I climbed from a minority alliance in my first tribe to the strongest alliance in this game, the one I shared with Light all the way to this point. Clearly I have the credentials to be chosen as champion."

"Finally, we'll move on to Light," Jet states. "Go ahead, Light."

"The motto of this game is outwit, outplay, outlast," Light says. "And there is no doubt that I have outwitted and outplayed all of you on my way to outlasting you to the final three. Kaji, Misato, Kyon, Rangiku, Haruhi – all of you were ousted from this game because of my superior strategy. You just have to admit, I was the better player. Look at my opponents and try to give me even one reason why they deserve to win. Ryoko? She simply rode my coattails all the way to this point. And Meilin simply got lucky from vote to vote; we only kept her around because she was so unlikable. There's no reason either of them should get any votes."

"Okay, thank you all for your statements," Jet says. "In a moment, the jury will get their chance to ask you questions and gather all the information they need to make a huge decision, on who will be the sole Survivor. I'll give you a moment to think about what you're going to say."

After a short break, Jet calls up the first player to speak. "Erika, you're up first," he says.

Erika walks up in front of the players, looking pretty sad.

"I want to know: why and how was I voted out?" she asks.

"You can know that I didn't vote for you," Light replies.

"Light's a snake," Ryoko says. "He was the one who came up with the plan to vote you out. He told me to tell Meilin to vote you out. Neither of us understood his plan, but then he conned you into giving up the immunity necklace, and when you did, we went through with the plan."

"Is this true?" Erika asks Light.

"Erika, I love you-" Light begins to say.

"Light, you're nothing but a liar and a fake!" Erika cries. "You told me lies from the first day out here: that you were in love with me, that you were in it to help me. I clearly see that you're a total liar!"

Erika cries as she goes back to her seat.

"Next up, Kyon," Jet says.

Kyon walks up in front of the final three. "I've got questions for all of you," he says. "First, Meilin, why did you put hardly any effort into trying to save me, after all I did to keep you around early on in this game?"

"I'm sorry," Meilin replies. "I felt helpless. I didn't know how to convince Haruhi to change her vote, nor did I know how we could do anything about Light's alliance. Thinking back on that moment, I should have tried to break up Light's alliance then, instead of letting him get his way."

Kyon then turns to Ryoko. "Ryoko, I really want to know, what have you even done out here in 39 days?" he asks. "From what I can tell, you did absolutely nothing but vote for whoever Light told you to, in every single vote. There's no reason a puppet deserves to win this game."

"I am not a puppet!" Ryoko snaps. "I played this game just as hard as anyone else. If it meant getting some help from Light along the way, so be it."

"And you, Light," Kyon says. "You may be a mastermind, making all the decisions to vote all of us out, but how do you think that makes us feel? Do you think we like the fact that you were our downfall in this game?"

"I beat you," Light replies. "I won, and you lost. That's the way it goes. To the victor go the spoils."

"Is that all you need?" Jet asks Kyon.

"Yes," Kyon says, as he goes back to his seat.

"Next up is Rangiku," Jet states.

"Hello, you three," Rangiku says, as she stands up in front of them. "Light, I want to know, why did you and Ryoko go back on the plan to give me immunity if one of your alliance members won it?"

"Because we wanted you out, that's why," Light replies. "Simple as that."

"So, you're a liar," Rangiku responds.

"It was superior strategy," Light says.

"Ryoko, you have anything else to say?" Rangiku asks.

"I never had any intention of giving up immunity, until Light put all sorts of pressure on me about it, so then I gave it up to the person who least needed it," Ryoko replies.

"Okay," Rangiku says. "Meilin, I can only say that I am shocked that you are sitting there and I am standing here. You survived by the skin of your teeth a million times, it seemed. I really don't know what else to say to you."

She walks back to her seat.

"Next up, Haruhi," Jet states.

Haruhi walks up in front of the final three.

"I just want to know, Light and Ryoko: did either of you consider me to be the leader of the Sokyoku tribe?" Haruhi asks.

"Absolutely," Light says. "You made the decisions for us in challenges, when others were not willing to make them. You were our true leader."

"I don't know what Light's talking about," Ryoko responds. "Neither of us cared about who called themselves the leader. We knew we were calling the shots in the tribe the whole time."

Haruhi pouts as she walks back to her seat.

"Okay, Kaji's up," Jet says.

Kaji takes his spot in front of the final three.

"Light, you went about getting rid of me in a very underhanded way," Kaji states. "What do you have to say about that?"

"It was the right move," Light replies. "By voting you out, it opened the door for my alliance to dominate the game."

"So, you think your strategy of lying to people and switching your votes behind their backs was better than that of, say, Meilin's, who stayed true to her word?" Kaji asks.

"I don't think Meilin was any more truthful than we were," Light responds. "She just didn't vote for you, and that's why you're not mad at her."

"Hmmm… seems to me like someone played the perfect game for 38 ½ days," Kaji responds.

Kaji goes back to his seat.

"Next up, Misato," Jet says.

"Hi," Misato says to the final three. "Light, lying was an epidemic for you. You did the same thing to me that you did to Kaji. And that's okay with you?"

"If it helped me get this far, sure," Light replies. "Face it, wouldn't you rather be here than there?"

"I'd rather keep my integrity, thank you very much," Misato replies. "And you, Ryoko, may not have told Light's lies, but you certainly went along with his underhanded moves. How does that make you any better than him?"

"I was simply playing the game, not telling the lies," Ryoko says. "I think there's a fundamental difference there."

"Maybe to you, but I really don't think so," Misato replies.

"Is that all you need?" Jet asks.

"Sure," Misato sighs, walking back to her seat.

"Finally, we've got Rei," Jet states.

Rei walks up in front of the players.

"Meilin, you were part of our alliance for a while," Rei says. "I want to thank you for staying loyal to me, unlike these two."

"Thank you," Meilin says.

"Now do you think that your gameplay was better than that of these two, who controlled the votes, while you just got along?" Rei asks.

"The only person on the jury who I actually voted for when she got voted out was Erika, and I was simply trying to save myself there," Meilin replies. "So, only Erika really has the right to be upset at me, and even in that case, she should realize that I wasn't going to lie down to allow her to remain in the game."

"Very interesting," Rei says. "I think everyone on the jury ought to listen carefully to what Meilin said there. I also think that the jury should pay close attention to what Ryoko's done in this game – which is absolutely nothing. And Light, well, his gameplay speaks for itself. If you really think about it, there's only one choice."

"Thank you, Rei," Jet states, as Rei goes back to her seat. "In a moment, each of you on the jury will get to vote for who you think deserves to win this game. Remember, you will be voting for a _winner_. I'll give you a few minutes to think about it."

After a short break, Jet addresses the players again.

"Okay, after 39 days, it's about time that we choose the winner of this game," Jet says. "Now, for the final time, it is time to vote. Erika, you're up first."

The Tribal Council theme "Tally the Vote" plays as Erika gets up from her seat.

Erika goes to vote.

_"With everything that happened tonight, my mind has completely changed," Erika says._

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kaji goes to vote.

Kyon goes to vote.

_"I couldn't be happier to be writing your name down, Meilin," Kyon says. "You are a true survivor."_

Misato goes to vote.

Rangiku goes to vote.

_"If you would have told me a few weeks ago I'd be voting for you, I'd have thought you were crazy," Rangiku says._

Rei goes to vote.

After Rei comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go get the votes."

Jet walks over to the voting booth, takes the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"Light, Ryoko, Meilin, jury, thank you for a great 39 days of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," he says. "I will see you at Sokyoku Hill in several months for the reading of the votes."

Jet walks out of the Tribal Council area, where he walks along a path out of the Seireitei Forest. As he makes his way out of the forest, he walks past tons of Soul Reapers, climbing a long staircase. Finally, he reaches the top of Sokyoku Hill, where a large crowd of people is sitting in chairs, cheering. The final three and the jury are also sitting there around a fire. As Jet approaches the crowd, they begin to cheer wildly. Jet acknowledges their cheers as he walks up to his spot in front of everyone.

"Thank you, thank you," Jet announces. "Let's get to it."

The crowd continues to cheer.

"Word on the street says this is the best Survivor that took place in Seireitei Forest ever!" Jet announces.

The crowd cheers louder.

"Okay, after all this time, it is time to get to the votes," Jet states. "There are seven votes. It takes four to win, or three if the other two players receive one vote each. For the final time, I will read the votes."

The crowd goes into a hush as Jet pulls out the first vote and opens it. "Meilin," he reads, as the crowd cheers loudly.

Meilin smiles warmly upon seeing her name.

Jet pulls out the second vote and opens it slowly. "Meilin," he reads, to more cheers. "Two votes Meilin."

Meilin puts her hands in front of her face in surprise after seeing this vote.

Jet takes out the third vote, and opens it even slower. "Meilin," he reads. "Three votes Meilin."

At this point, the crowd is in an all-out frenzy. Meilin has her hands over her face in shock. Ryoko looks disinterested and Light looks flat-out angry.

"If this is a vote for Meilin, we have a winner," Jet states.

He pulls out the fourth vote, opening it extremely slowly.

"The winner of Survivor: Seireitei Forest," Jet states. "Meilin."

Meilin jumps into the air in jubilation while the crowd explodes into cheers. She is quickly embraced by Kyon, who rushes over to her. The other jury members also come over to congratulate her. As they do, the players who did not make the jury begin to join them, and Meilin immediately finds Li and hugs him warmly.

"We've had tons of thrills and spills over 39 days in the Seireitei Forest, and in the end, a unanimous winner," Jet says. "Stay with us as we address everything that happened during our time there in our live reunion."

The Survivor theme "Ancient Voices" plays quietly while Meilin continues to celebrate with Li.


	14. Reunion

Reunion

Jet Black is seated on a chair facing the 24 players. The players are sitting on risers, with 6 people in each of the four rows, with the players voted out early sitting at the top, and the players who survived longer sitting at the bottom. Meilin is at Jet's far right. The fans are still cheering until Jet waves his hand to hush them.

"Survivor: Seireitei Forest had many twists and turns, but in the end, there was no doubt to who deserved to win," Jet states. "Congratulations to Meilin, a student from Tokyo who is our unanimous champion!"

Meilin beams and waves as the crowd cheers very loudly.

"The amount of money given to our players is determined by the currency they use," Jet says. "In your case, Meilin, you will be paid 91 and a half million yen!"

Meilin continues to smile as the crowd gives another cheer.

"Okay, Meilin, you know what's coming first," Jet says. "How does it feel to be the winner?"

"I still can't believe it," Meilin responds. "There were so many times I was on the chopping block early in the game – even from the first immunity challenge, I got hurt, and people were trying to convince me to leave the game at that point. I don't know how I kept making it through all those close votes, but then once I made the merge, it was a whole new game."

"Did you have a hint that you were going to win the jury vote?" Jet asks.

"Well, I knew Kyon was going to vote for me," Meilin replies, looking up at Kyon, who is seated directly above her. "Rei was on my side too. She kind of made my case in her speech, and I hoped the others would listen to her. But never did I think I'd get every single vote."

"The fact is, no one can argue that you don't deserve to win," Jet says. "Seven people who went far into this game all agreed that you were most deserving. I think you really define what it means to be a survivor – you kept on barely surviving early on, and you won two key individual immunity challenges, one halfway through the game, and one at the end."

"Those challenges were about wanting it more," Meilin replies. "I remember standing out there on that tree stump, just thinking that no matter what, I had to stay on that stump if I wanted to remain in the game. Later on, there was that two-part challenge where I won the first part, and it was again all about wanting it more. Same with the last one."

"Most interesting is the fact that you made only one strategic move after the merge when it came to voting," Jet comments. "Most players are involved in the ouster of most, if not all, of the jury members. In your case, the only jury member who you actually voted out was Erika."

"Yes, and as Erika knows, that was only in an attempt to save my own life in this game," Meilin replies. "I had no choice but to vote for her."

"Perhaps because of that, the jury felt as if you had done them no wrong, so they were totally willing to give you their votes," Jet says. "You played this game brilliantly, really, I just can't say enough about how well you played."

"Thank you," Meilin says with a smile, as the crowd cheers loudly again.

"Now I know this jury is very happy with how this game ended up, but there's definitely someone upset about the way it ended," Jet states. "Light, you feel you were deserving of the win, more so than Meilin."

"Absolutely," Light replies. "I thought out everything strategically; every move I made was planned out with the future in mind. I controlled three votes for much of the game, and nearly every vote went the way I wanted it to go. I don't know what else one has to do to win this game."

"Well, maybe, it requires playing honestly," Jet says, and the crowd roars in approval. "Anyone else agree?"

The jury members all raise their hands, as the crowd cheers even louder.

"Light, you left out one part of your strategy, and that was how to win the jury vote," Jet states. "You figured out how to get to the final three, but you didn't know what to do once you got there."

"I thought the jury would appreciate the fact that I outplayed them," Light says. "I didn't just outlast them, I outplayed them and outwitted them. It's because of me that they were sitting there on the jury."

"True, but look at Meilin's style; she managed to survive all those votes without her votes even meaning that much," Jet replies. "Her style was to not just fly under the radar but also to make friends with others in the process. That's something that you and Ryoko failed at badly."

"Is that an insult?" Ryoko asks.

"Well, let's face it, Ryoko," Jet says. "You got no votes. Obviously you didn't do something right."

"But I played the exact opposite game of Light," Ryoko states. "He made all the moves, he was the leader; I was the follower."

"I think your problem was failing to realize that who you align yourself with is just as important as staying under the radar," Jet says. "While you weren't the one who came up with the moves to oust most of the jury members, you still followed through with those plans."

"I think the jury's just bitter," Ryoko says. "And Light would agree with me."

The crowd boos upon Ryoko saying this.

"Meilin played this game at a happy medium," Rei tells Ryoko. "Light played it too hot, you played it too cold. He was too aggressive, you were too passive."

"That, I think, is a huge key," Jet states. "You can't play this game all one way if you want to win. Face it, Light, Ryoko – she beat you fair and square."

Light simply grimaces while Ryoko shakes her head.

"I want to ask a certain person why they voted for Meilin," Jet says. "Rangiku, you were dead set on taking Meilin out for at least half of this game. What happened?"

"She beat me," Rangiku replies. "She won over Kyon, and I couldn't. She outsmarted my alliance. The reason I wanted to take her out was because I knew she was so dangerous. Looking back on it, I should have convinced everyone to vote her out instead of Misty in our very first vote."

"Then Meilin would be sitting way up there, and who knows who'd be sitting in her seat," Jet states.

"Right, but so many times when I tried to oust Meilin, she figured out a way to escape," Rangiku says. "So when it came to the final choice, I knew she had game. Light and Ryoko, all they did was broke their promise to me to give me the immunity necklace."

"Speaking of the immunity necklace, we saw it given up a record number of times," Jet states. "Let's take a look."

The three times where the Immunity Beads of Subjugation were given up are replayed. First, Light is shown given them up to Erika. Then, Ryoko is shown also giving them up to Erika. Finally, Erika's giving the necklace up to Light is shown, drawing a large gasp from the fans.

"Okay, I've got to ask about this one, Erika," Jet says. "I've seen dumb moves before, but I'm not sure if any can top this one. This was probably the dumbest move in the history of Survivor."

"I trusted Light, I really did," Erika replies. "I was falling in love with him – I had no reason to believe he'd turn on me like that. I was hurt badly by him."

"So, now an update on you two, what's the relationship now?" Jet asks.

"We haven't spoken since," Erika says.

"Wowwwww," Jet replies. "Cold… whose fault is it, Light?"

"I never came into this game with the purpose of making relationships with others," Light says. "I played this game for the sole purpose of winning. Erika was just a tool I used to get farther into this game."

The crowd boos upon hearing Light say this.

"Well, I can tell you this, that's not the way to win her jury vote," Jet states. "And maybe had you played this game trying to make relationships, you might have won some jury votes."

"What good would have that done?" Light asks.

"Look at Kyon," Jet states. "He and Meilin became good friends out here."

"Absolutely," Kyon replies. "From the very first challenge, I felt a connection with Meilin. She got unlucky getting hurt, so I tried helping her out. From then on, I looked out for her."

"I wouldn't be here without Kyon," Meilin adds.

"Now, Kyon, feel a little upset that she's sitting a row below you?" Jet questions.

"You know, Jet, I was here for the experience," Kyon replies. "Becoming friends with Meilin was a better reward than winning it all."

The crowd cheers upon hearing this.

"That's good to hear," Jet says. "Now let's talk about the only player in this game to find a hidden immunity plushie – and to find not just one, not just two, but all three hidden immunity plushies! Haruhi, you were totally lucky to keep on getting sent back to Exile, and as a result, keep getting immunity plushies."

"That's all thanks to Kyon," Haruhi replies. "He thought he was punishing me, meanwhile I kept finding those plushies. I don't know if that was the right move for his sake, but it sure helped me out."

"You survived two votes by playing plushies, and no doubt influenced the next several votes by having the third one," Jet says. "Now, I have to wonder, if you had gone to the final three instead of Meilin, would you have won? Let's see a show of hands. Who would have voted for Haruhi?"

Kyon is the lone player to raise his hand.

"That's it?!" Jet exclaims. "Who then would the rest of you have voted for?"

The other jury members call out "Ryoko."

"So, Ryoko, you would have won had you been able to keep Haruhi over Meilin," Jet states. "Of course, you had no choice then – Meilin won immunity. Still, that ought to sit in the back of your mind."

"You know what, Jet, I can't go by all these 'what-if's and all that," Ryoko says. "I know what happened, and I've just got to settle with what I've got, which is a second-place finish."

"Now the two people ousted on immunity plushies were Kaji and Misato," Jet states. "Any inkling Haruhi was going to play the plushies and take you out?"

"I didn't know she had two plushies," Misato replies. "And in both our cases, it was a matter of Light turning on us to vote us out."

"That's why it was a no-brainer that we weren't voting for Light," Kaji states. "He took advantage of Haruhi's plushies to take us out."

"But isn't that good gameplay?" Light asks.

"You got lucky in each case," Misato responds.

"Not only that, but you did it in an underhanded fashion," Kaji adds. "If you hadn't gone back on your word, perhaps I would have considered voting for you."

"All right, moving on from there," Jet says. "We had the first-ever fire-making tiebreaker challenge, and it was a blowout in favor of the fiery Rei. Spike, you felt cheated after that one."

"I had no idea that she was Sailor Mars," Spike replies. "But I guess if I had spent the time to get to know her better, I might have found that out."

"I revealed my fiery form to those at my original tribe, but none of them were switched to Gotei with me, so it was still a secret to them," Rei says. "That turned out being a great move for me, because they ended up voting for me instead of Kyon, and losing that challenge."

"And, so in a way, you saved both Kyon's spot in this game as well as your own by doing that," Jet states. "Now I want to get to someone special to our winner – that's you, Li. You and Meilin are pretty close, aren't you?"

Meilin turns around and blows Li a kiss, as the crowd cheers.

"I don't know if that's how I'd put it," Li replies. "But I am very happy for her winning."

"Oh, you love me, Li, you know it!" Meilin exclaims.

Li blushes as the crowd cheers.

"Okay, let's check in on the rest of the players here," Jet says. "Kenpachi, InuYasha, you two had a great fight – and since you both agreed to it, we did not take action against either of you for it."

"That was no more than one of my morning exercises," Kenpachi replies. "But I was happy that someone actually was willing to fight me."

"I agree, it was pretty fun," InuYasha states. "Probably the highlight for me out here."

"Shikamaru, you didn't care for it much out here," Jet says. "Still feel that way?"

"It was boring," Shikamaru replies. "I don't have much good to say about it."

"You were part of an absolutely horrible tribe, which showed no signs of life in those first six days," Jet says. "Usagi, Mihoshi, Al, Ed – just wasn't your game, was it?"

"I didn't enjoy it all that much," Usagi states.

"I had fun, but I didn't stay too long," Mihoshi says.

"I just got unlucky, that's all," Al adds.

"Game was not fun," Ed says. "Chess is fun!"

"Misa and Maes, you were part of the Sokyoku tribe, which started out strong in challenges, but was also quite divided," Jet states. "Do you think that proves anything?"

"I think it proves that you need to be more united as a tribe in voting, and not just strong at challenges," Maes states. "We ended up falling apart in challenges at the end, anyway."

"I only got two votes, yet I was voted out," Misa says. "That's not fair."

"That's how it goes," Jet says. "But your two votes were the least of anyone out here. Know who got the most?"

Meilin raises her hand.

"That's right, 15 for Meilin, yet she won," Jet states. "Pretty amazing. Now how about the others of you who were put out early? Kakashi, Koga, Misty?"

"I got in a minority alliance early on, and had little chance," Kakashi says.

"Light turned on me, as he did with so many others," Koga states. "I got lied to and backstabbed."

"Rangiku said earlier that she could have voted out Meilin instead of me," Misty says. "Who knows, maybe I'd be sitting down there if she would have."

"Okay, it's now time for the popularity prize," Jet states. "The winner of this prize gets their winnings doubled. And our finalists are… Erika, Light and Meilin!"

The crowd cheers upon hearing the finalists' names.

"And the winner is, by a landslide vote… Erika!" Jet announces.

The fans cheer loudly as Erika smiles brightly.

"Congratulations, Erika," Jet says. "You win double what you would have won. Perhaps that makes up for Light's turning on you."

"Not quite, but I'll take it," Erika replies.

"Okay, well, that's all here for Survivor: Seireitei Forest," Jet states. "It's been a fun ride, resulting in a sweeping victory for our champion, Meilin. Let's give her one last cheer!"

The crowd erupts in cheers while Meilin beams. Jet then goes over to shake Meilin's hand as the Survivor theme "Ancient Voices" plays for the final time.


End file.
